FullMetal Alchemist : Legacy
by State alchemist Atomsk
Summary: Edward And alphonse for 3 years have been effortlessly seeking a way home. untill one day in munic germany, edward recieves a letter from the states reguarding there strange predicament. Is this mear couincidence ? or, is there something more ?
1. Chapter 1 : Prequel

Hello -  
and welcome to my fan fiction sotry basied off the hit anime series.  
- The Full Metal Alchemist. -  
I hope you find the suspense of my story, exciting and puzzling..

This 12 act story, is called - Full Metal alchemist : Legacy -

This is a fan fiction story,  
basied 3 years after the conquror of shamballa.

If you havnt seen the original 51 act anime,  
nor have viewed the movie the conquror of shamballa.

then please redirect youre self elsewhere..

I don't wish to ruin any information for you,  
that could possibly spoil this story for you.

I do not own right's to any of the characters mentioned here except for the one's i've created.

please sit back and enjoy the on going ost ive compiled for you.  
from the original ost's as well.  
( Original sound track)

I hope this brings a little excitement to the imagination.  
Now I won't keep you any longer with boring details..

- I just hope the grammar is a little more, ..legable. -

and hope you enjoy reading this.  
as much as i've enjoyed writing this story.

hope I got all the T.O.S. out of the way,  
So.. without further to do.  
I bring you the prequel, to this amazing story.

--

- The beginning, of a legacy. -

--

FMA OST 1 : The philosopher's stone.  
Full Metal alchemist : Legacy - Prelude. -  
( Location : Xing.. 110 years, ago..)

- Atomsk Rinwell Age : 3 years. -  
- Raina Rinwell : Age 6 months -

We find a young boy,  
racing from a large city.. in the dead of night..

A Bright light.. shining from the middle of the large metropolis,  
almost stumbling trying to keep pace..

trying to run away, from the ever consuming light.

The boy cradle's his infant sister, in his arms.  
crying, while trying to outrun the consuming light.

..he finally reaches a large hill, now turning to look back.  
the light growing brighter, and ever closer to them.

..they simply, cannot escape the overwhelming light force.  
The light soon engulfs him, and his infant sister..

The walls of the city begin to tower over,

then crumble to the ground around the lighted dome.  
the city it's self.. the now submerged, in sand...

Then, nothing.. only darkness remain.  
the gate stand before, the boy and the infant girl.  
arm's stretched out, overwhelming the children..

As the gate disappeared slowly, into the now risen catacomb...

The only sound's are, of the door closing.  
and the older child screaming, into the darkness..

--

FMA OST 2 : - Remnants. -  
( Location : Within the gate. )

Atomsk begins to explain, his situation.  
while being enclosed, within the gate.

Atomsk : " In the beginning.. it was like falling through water, then fire.  
..then water, again.

A continuous congestion, of fragmented feelings.  
from the entities, who were once considered, ..human..

I was scarred, trembling for my life as i held my baby sister in my arms.  
not knowing when the dark nightmare-ish feeling's would ever, go away..

The feeling of eyes, all around me.. ..peering, into my very soul..

I cried, for what seemed, an eternity..

Feeling the loneliness, inside the gate of alchemy.  
the entities inside, crying. ..Urning, for freedom..

I soon fell into a deep sleep, still holding my infant sister..

Until, I began hearing.. movement, in front of me.. "

--

FMA OST 3 : - PITY. -  
( Location : Xerxes... 100 years, later )

Some soldier's digging through the rubble of the now destroyed city.  
find Two small children of Ishbalan decent,  
No one truly knows how they got there.  
Soldier one : " hey, we found someone..!!"

Basque : " ..Impossible.. it's probably, just a body.."

Basque calmly walk's forward,  
pacing toward the rubble and debris.  
the soldiers soon step aside, reviling two small children..

Basque : - Impossible!  
How can this happen!  
No one, was supposed to of.. -looks in shock. -  
Survived, that incident.. -

The military soldiers, that were investigating the incident.  
Found the children..

..exactly one hundred years, to the date..

They have found no one else,  
who has survived that horrible incidental..

Basque : " Truly.. a miracle.  
these children, survived"  
Basque and the rest of the soldiers, stare on in shock..

As the children emerge out of the rubble hole, they we're encased in.

--

FMA OST 1 : - Equivalent exchange. -

Atomsk Rinwell : " ..Human kind, can not gain anything.  
without first, loosing something in return.  
To obtain, something of equal value must be lost.  
..We'd like to think that, that.  
is our first law of.. equivalent, exchange..

But, somethings are meant to change..

for years we prayed for redemption, Struggling to find, some peace of mind.. "

Raina : "This is our story, our origin.  
on how we became.. Alchemists.  
And how we found.. the legendary, Elric brothers.. "

--

Full Metal Alchemist : Legacy Prequel  
- The origin, of the Rinwells -  
Opening Song : Chu - Bura

- 12th opening - BLEACH for the one's who own this track. -

Original Creator : Hiromu Arakawa.

Story By : Jason Davis.

--

( Location : Xerxes )  
100 years after, the xerxes incident. ..20 years, to present date..

FMA OST 2 : - Sign's of spring. -

Atomsk, the oldest of the two.  
tries to plead with some of the other officers.  
To assist him, and his infant sister..

Atomsk continues holding her in his arm's, he begins to cry out.  
Pleading with some of the soldiers, who walk by.  
Atomsk :" Won't someone, please... help us..? "

Atomsk.  
now on his knees, still cradle's his sibling in his arms.  
He tries to calm the baby, as best he can.  
both, starving from hunger.  
Atomsk still manages, to shush her to sleep.  
she crying softly, from starvation.  
like his mother before him..

Basque : - Hes'..only three!  
and already, thinking like an adult!  
It almost... reminds me of, myself. -

Grand, flashes back a bit to his own childhood.  
and how his father treated him, kindly.  
but Basque's desire for power.. overwhelmed his passionate heart..

Still.. he cannot help, but be moved by Atomsk's courage..

the boy finally shushes the infant to sleep,  
trying to calm himself down as well.  
there the boy sit, humming a familiar tune to her..

as he sing.. she fall's asleep, peacefully.. and silently.  
in Atomsk's arms.  
atomsk soon slowly kisses her brow, as she nestles in.. to sleep.

Basque suddenly places his hand, on the boy's shoulder.  
Speaking calmly as he looks on, with sadness.  
Basque Grand : "this burden.  
Is, a very harsh one.  
and I too, know what it's like.. ..Struggling, to survive.."

Atomsk could only look up to the man,  
as Basque offer a hand, to the boy..

Atomsk resists for a moment, then thinks about his sister's well being.

..Then, finally.. Atomsk, takes a hold of Basque's hand.

--

FMA OST 3 : - Reminiscence. -

Atomsk : " And so.  
we were taken in, by the cold-hearted general.  
Basque, Issac grand.  
otherwise known as, the blood iron alchemist.  
This might of been, the only humane act.  
my adopted father, had ever done.

For years.. he raised us, as his own..

Tira his wife, became our adopted mother.  
and tried her best, with us raising us.. as her own.  
We, loved her so..

But, we were too free hearted.  
and almost living, a normal life..

that was until, our surrogate mother. ..passed on. "

--

FMA OST 2 : - Life and death. -  
( Location - Lebis : Drachma. ) - City, of twilight. -  
10 year's later..

- Atomsk : age 13 - - Raina : age 10 -

Atomsk stand in the master bedroom, of the mansion in Lebis.  
now arguing with a servant, of their family.  
Atomsk : "No!! "  
Atomsk scream's toward one of the servants,  
now trying to calm atomsk down..

Charles for the last several years,  
had been retaining to the children's needs..

Servant - Charles : " sir please.. she's ..gone.."

Atomsk spit's back, out of anger toward him.  
Atomsk : " NOOO!! "

S.Charles : " Master Atomsk.. please, stop this..!?"

Atomsk : " YOU'RE LIYING TO ME CHARLES !! "

Atomsk gives a complete expression, on his face.  
of shock, fear, and denial, all at once.

Atomsk : " ..she can't, be dead.. " - tears. -

Charles : " Atomsk.. you're father will be return home, in the morning.. "

Atomsk : " I don't care about him..!!"

Atomsk soon looks down in shame, continuing to speak to the servant.  
Atomsk : " ..please, leave me.."

the servant, could only lower his head before leaving.  
Charles : " as you wish, sir.. "

Raina peeks her head back, from around the corner.

She huddles her body, against the wall.  
as the servant turn the corner, and walk silently down the hall.  
Atomsk stand there, with a look of silent depression.  
looking toward the floor, in front of there surrogate mother's body..

Raina now realizing what has happened,  
rushes to her room.. crying the entire time.  
Tira grand, queen of Lebis. has died..

Later that night..

Atomsk pledged his life to bring Tira back.  
out of love for a mother, once lost before.  
He wished Riana would never again,  
suffer the same fate.  
He tried to escape, so many years ago.

Atomsk began using the forbidden alchemy, to resurrect there surrogate mother.  
but instead, he created bliss..the ninth homunculus.

( Location : Raina's room / Lebis, Drachma. )

Raina cried her self to sleep,  
on the large bed in her room.  
she soon awakens to hear strange sounds,  
coming from down the hallway.  
raising up and rubbing an eye,  
she follows the sounds quietly.  
watching and listening, as she crept down the hallway...

Riana watches as the light begins to grow brighter,

from inside of her brother's room.  
she creeps along the hallway floor, slowly..

She soon hears the chanting,  
coming from inside.. realizing it was Atomsk, speaking.  
but, what he was speaking.  
she simply couldn't understand..

--

FMA OST movie : - Vanishing existence.. -

Suddenly.  
There was a flash of light, for a brief instance.  
she holding her arm up to block the bright light beaming in here eyes..

Raina soon removes her arm,  
and looks up at the monstrous gate in front of her..

It slowly opens, and hands begin to reach out for her.  
thinking it was a game, she innocently followed there voices.  
the entities of the gate, calling out to her...

Atomsk : - chanting.. -  
Atomsk soon turns his head,  
and notices her walking towards the circle.  
Atomsk : " R -Raina.?"

As he reaches out to stop her,  
from wondering any further..

Atomsk : " Raina.!! Stop, what are you"  
suddenly.. One of Atomsk's hand's disappear,  
he immediately notices it missing.  
and out of shock, begins to scream..

Atomsk : " AAAAAUUUUHHHH!! "

--

FMA OST movie : - Unceasing lunacy. -

Raina's eyes begin to disappear.  
she soon screams in horror.  
as her eyes are ripped, from her face..

Atomsk looking on helplessly as his other hand, now vanishes before his eyes.

he then shrieks in horror.  
Riana, falling to her knees..as she cries out.  
Raina : "MY EYES !!.. GOD'S WHY,MY EYES...!?"

now blinded by the gate, the circle activates.  
and as the gate vanish, a large impalement of smoke is left.  
surrounding, the transmutation circle..

Behind it.  
there was only silence, for the next moments.  
then, movement.  
as Atomsk looks on with a spark of hope in his eye he asks himself.  
Atomsk : " god's please.. let this, of worked.. "

he begins to smile.  
then looking onto the horror he had created, as soon as the smoke cleared, reveled a monstrous breathing clump of a creation.. the runny looking face, staring back to him...

Atomsk shrieks horribly, into the night.  
Atomsk : "RRrrraaaaaghhh!!.."

--  
- And thus, their burden.. became one. -

--

FMA OST Movie : - Dietlinde Eckart. -

Basque, soon rushes inside.  
he arriving early, for the morning funeral.

Grand swings open the door, finding them both horribly incapacitated..

Loosing both his hands, and some of his flesh.  
Atomsk then screamed ,in a bloodcurdling shriek.  
curdling, shriek.  
knowing the pain setting in, was his own doing.  
Atomsk reaches out toward grand, in a plea of regret..

Atomsk : "Fa, ther.. ..Please..?"

Atomsk soon passes out, reaching his limb out.  
towards Basque.  
Basque Issac, looking back in horror..

Riana lay there unconscious.  
no eyes, and nearly bleeding to death..

she soon screams again, from the pain..

bleeding from her eye sockets,  
as as she is horrified by the incident...

she tries to hold the blood in, but cannot hold the pressure.

Basque now looking onto both, just as helplessly.  
fall's to his knees.  
Basque : " You..used forbidden alchemy"  
- ..Why..? -

Ever since, that fateful night..

Basque has blamed Atomsk,  
for the god's taking Raina's sight.  
forever cursing him, for doing such a thing Basque simply wanted nothing,  
to do with the young man.  
And Atomsk, soon left the countryside.  
while Raina, stayed behind..

--

FMA OST 2 : - Commandment. -

The siblings for another 8 years.  
reside in Drachma, Lebis.. both training, as they grew up.  
Atomsk learning to play his acoustic guitar,  
while learning in secret, everything possible.  
..about alchemy...

Atomsk, coming to Raina's side every now and again.  
when she needed the guidance..

After time, Riana learned how to control her abilities.  
sensing things, and people around her.  
able to control a new sight, of the sixth kind..

she is able to feel the presence of people, and opponent's around her..

she being able to pinpoint, exactly where they are..

using sound waves like a bat,  
she was able to see using the sound's around her.

Riana soon, trained herself in martial arts..

Grand knew at first sight.. Riana, even though blind.  
Would make, the perfect assassin..

One day, finally came. when she would prove, her worth..

--

( Location : Creata - Land, of the shogun. - )

Raina drop's the dagger, before striking to her opponent..

Raina : " NO! ..I will not kill, my best friend..!"

Her opponent lay still, awaiting the blade.  
Shogun - Shun : " You must, to complete you're training.!"

Raina look to the old man, with tears.  
her feelings getting in the way, of her task..

suddenly.  
her opponent grip's the dagger,  
and they begin to struggle.  
soon the struggling stops,  
when she pierces her opponent's stomach..

the masked opponent looking back, in shock.  
she doing the same..

the masked opponent struggles for a moment, then soon passes away.

shogun shun : " you have done, well.. Raina grand.. "

Raina out of hate, spit's back toword her mentor.  
Raina : " I.. decline, the offer.. of 1st command.  
after taking his life, you bastard!  
I cannot proceed, ..with you're plan,  
of countermeasures towards the military.  
It's inhumane.!!"

she screams as she cries, for her dead friend.  
everyone standing around her, slowly back away.

Shun : " very well.. gather you're things then.  
and leave, as soon as you can.  
I do not need someone here,

that would allow themselves.. to show emotions, during battle"

--

FMA OST 2 : - Lonely -

Raina :" I declined the title, of head commander.  
and forfeited, under premature circumstances..

I soon fled the country, Searching for a way, I could atone for my sin.  
soon finding my way back home,  
to my brother's open arms...

Atomsk : " we soon, began our journey.  
to search for the legendary relic,  
The philosopher's stone.  
but during our travels.  
we stumbled upon the legendary Elric's notes,  
they left behind.. before there demise..

--

FMA OST 3 : - Dancing -

Atomsk : " we researched and scrambled, for years..

trying to find, the remaining alchemy documents..

Through Dr. Marko's, cook book.  
we stumbled upon a shocking discovery,  
someone had already tried to conduct, and recreate the notes..

we already knew of Sheksa's involvement..

knowing she was the only one, who could recreate the notes.  
we asked her about others, who knew of this.  
she told us.. "

Sheska : " King Bradly, would be the only likely candidate."

he being dead and presumed, before the rebellion.

Atomsk : " we decided to take a look over, what had happened.. "

--  
( A year later.. Lesuriea : Militant compound. )

Raina : " we finally stumbled upon, some hardcore evidence.  
leading to the Impersonator, of the deceased king Bradley

Atomsk : " so.. Bradley's a homunculi.. this is bad"  
they peer into a room,  
as several high ranking officer's gather around.

they discuss about events, and make plans.  
leading through, the Elric's legacy.

-  
- For Reference, look through - Saga 3 -

Soon after finding out.  
we found pride, chasing after the two brothers.  
only discovering about, sin and bliss..

bliss attacks us, without our knowledge.  
we unknowingly at the time, didn't understand who exactly, bliss was..

At that moment we found that.  
..our troubles, were just beginning.

- Images of Tira, coming into Atomsk's mind -  
Atomsk : - it.. can't be..? she looks exactly, like.. her..? -

--

( A year later.. Lesuriea : Central command )

Raina : " soon after,  
the destruction of the forbore seal.  
and the resurrection of the philosopher's stone..

we searched throughout the land's..

trying to find some inkling, to atone for our sin.

But that was when we, discovered.  
Pride, was still alive.  
somehow the now scullion figure,  
had managed to prolong his life.  
after being burned nearly, to ashes.. "

- Images of the fight between.  
the flame alchemist, and the homunculi pride. -

Atomsk : " Roy mustang.  
who sought a way to destroy, the vial homunculi.  
only managed, to scathe the being..

using his own hand.. the only obligation, on pride's end..

was the simple fact.  
Roy didn't seal the homunculi, inside of a binding circle.  
thus the creature still lives.  
and still plot's with in his mind.  
..mass destruction.. "

Raina : " ever since.  
we sought a way to bring, the vial creature down.. using, any means necessary..

--

FMA OST 2 : - Resentment. -

( Present Day : Amestris)  
3 years after, the conqueror of shamballa.

Atomsk stand along a vast valley, leading towards Llesuriea.  
Raina his sister stand aside him.. knowing there destiny, lay before them..

To search out and destroy the new threat, before the world is torn apart..

Atomsk sighs before, looking to Raina.  
Atomsk : " ..we lost the battle, sister"  
Raina looks forward, with a band covering her eyes.  
Raina : " yes.. but not, the war.. "

Atomsk folds his arm's inward, and looks ahead before speaking.  
Atomsk : " then it's settled.  
We'll search out pride, sin, and bliss.  
and destroy them, together.."

Raina looks to him, then speaks.  
Raina : " don't ever feel, like this burden.  
is you're alone, to bear.  
remember that I'm here, too.. brother.. "

Atomsk sighs once more, showing a bit of depression.  
Atomsk : " the first place we should investigate,  
would be the library back in central.  
everything on the philosopher's stone,  
has been moved and concealed there.."

Raina looks back, in surprise.  
Raina : " the fuhrer.. would let us look over, the documents?  
but.. we're not certified.. ? "  
Atomsk soon pulls out two certified documents,  
served by a colonel Louis Armstrong.. earlier, that day.  
Atomsk smiles, before explaining to Raina about the documents..

Atomsk : " correction.. we are now.. we just gotta pick, a last name.  
we've been approved, after my certification exam.  
they took a look onto you're records,  
and were impressed by you're skill and knowledge.. Raina.  
we're gonna get you're sight back, that's all that matter's.."

Raina looks down and away a bit, before speaking.  
her tone slightly cracked.  
Raina : " I don't care, if i can't see.. anymore.  
Least i can sense, you when you're near.. brother.."

Atomsk let's a solom tear drop before he speak.  
his tone rather cracked as well..

Atomsk : " let's go. we've got a lot of ground, to cover.  
before this, is all over.."

- Raina : 18 years old. - Raina looks forward, before standing up to walk.  
Raina : " a quest to bring justice back,  
to the lands of Amestris?  
sounds like more, then just a journey.."

- Atomsk : 21 years old. -  
Atomsk smiles, before following Raina Atomsk :" well then.. it's our adventure, Raina.."

--

FMA OST movie : - Requiem. -

Atomsk begins to ponder a last name, for themselves.  
and speaks when thinking of the first name, popping into his head..

Atomsk : " so.. whatcha think of, Reswald.?"

Raina shakes her head, knowing the first choice isn't necessarily the best.  
Raina : " naw.. too common.. how, about.  
Rahul.?"

Atomsk ponders a second choice, it sounding better then the first.  
Atomsk : " naw.. hey, i got it ! ..how about, Rinwell?  
it's catchy, and it doesn't leave a sour aftertaste." - grins -

Raina smiles while looking forward, speaking to Atomsk as they walk the long trail.  
Raina : " that sound's perfect.. and it's not too dry at all, brother. "

Atomsk agrees.  
Atomsk : " then that's settled.. from now on.. we're Atomsk, and Raina.. The Rinwell Siblings."

Raina carpingly grabs onto one, of her older brother's arms.  
peacefully walking along side him.  
they now slowly travel, toward Llesuriea.

Searching for a way to destroy, the newly erected homunculus that terrorize the land..

--

FMA OST : - GREED -  
( Location : Creata - unknown cavern. - )

Meanwhile.  
Pride look on with bliss, walking aside of him.  
as sin walk forward of the two,  
with a giant deviant grin on her face.  
they pacing toward a dark, erie cavern.  
then slowly descend, to a bottom base area..

As pride slowly light's the torches, surrounding the walls.  
Pride begin' s to speak, out of frustration.  
as he slowly light's each torch.  
the skullion figure, begin's explaining his defeat.

Pride : " ever since my encounter, with mustang.  
I've had this feeling of his eyes, upon my neck.  
Ever since, the explosion.  
my flesh, and body, have been trying.. to rejuvenate.."

Sin sneer's toward pride, as he speak.  
the cloaked figure, pacing around the area.  
reading the inscription's along the wall.

Sin then speaks in question, looking to the cloaked homunculi.  
Sin : " so what are you're plan's now, Bradley ? "

Pride continues to read, carefully.  
Pride : " my plan is simply, revenge on that fool.."

Sin smirks then speaks.  
sin : " you will need, a lot of help.  
especially now that the kingdom's searching, for new potentials.."

Pride : " you only think that,  
simply because you are blind to the greed of man.  
you who once were the same, being.."

Sin looks away, in disgust.  
Sin : " heh, don't flatter you're self.  
I'm nothing like envy, at all.  
I'm smarter, faster, stronger then he, would ever be.! besides.. he let the thought of destroying Hoenheim,  
get in the way. blind fool, he deserved what he got.."

Pride : " enough, we've arrived at the chamber.."

Sin slowly takes the torch from pride's hand,  
and she lift's it up high over her head.  
to illuminate, the surrounding area.

Pride : " ahh.. he's here, just beyond these doors.."

Sin looks back with surprise, as pride speak.  
sin : " what are you talking about..?"

Pride answers sin's question, in a calm tone.  
Pride : " A being, that was sealed long ago.  
is within these chambers.  
he maybe of use to us, later.."

Sin grunts then step's back, speaking while looking to pride.  
sin : " then, have bliss go.  
I'm not stepping foot inside, of a burial chamber.."

Pride simply answers back.  
Pride : " have it you're way, sin.."

Then looks to bliss and without question, steak's her name.  
Pride : ..bliss..?"

--

FMA OST : - The incomplete, alchemical circle. -

And thus bliss soon follow.  
she staying silent, the entire time.

both soon enter a large chamber,  
as sin stand guard outside.  
Pride looking forward walking,  
while bliss carefully wonder.  
she, gazing upon the vastness of the structure.  
as pride advance the torches begin to light themselves.  
lighting a path,  
to the large monstrous looking creature.  
pride slowly paces to the being.. and gazes upon it.  
the stone statue, sit with a never ending glare.. of fury..

The creature's mouth is open wide, it holding inside a small scroll.  
pride then begin's to tug at it.. until it releases..

Suddenly the area begin to quake.  
Bliss looks around, until the rumblings subside.  
Pride glare on as the figure begin stringing to life.  
then kneels before him..

Pride holding the scroll, in the palm of his hand.  
Pride : " you will do, as I command.. is that clear"  
The large monster gases onto pride,  
as his red eye's glow back.. silently.  
Suddenly.  
the monster replies, with a dark tone.  
Chaos : " I chaos, shall obey the one. who holds the scroll.."

Pride silently places, the scroll into a pocket.  
Located inside of his, cloak.  
Pride then speaks Pride : "Good.. now follow me.."

silently, bliss follow pride.. as does, the creature..

soon leaving out, of the chasm.  
Bliss : " what are your plans pride ?"

Pride : " first.  
we find someone, who's mind, body, and soul.  
are still strongly bound, to the gate..

Meanwhile.  
you and sin, work of the specs of the bomb I've designed.  
He, he, ha, ha, ha ! those pathetic human's thought they could dispose, of me so easily.  
I will consume the gate, and free our comrads.  
Ushering in a new era.. ..An era, for homunculus.. "

--

OST ending : Tobira no moku E

As pride, bliss and chaos begin to leave the area.  
the touches begin to go out.. one by one. -

-- As pride.. laughs maniacally, into the darkness.. --

- Fin, of the prequel.. To be continued. -  
thank's for letting me post.


	2. Chapter 2 : ACT 1

-  
OST 1 : Unrest - ( Location : Munic. Germany. )

Our story begins, in the small town of : munic, germany.  
two sibling's walk the side streets,  
as they head away from the city's capital.  
for the past 3 years.  
edward and alphonse elric,  
have wondered in a world.. not of, there own.  
searching for anyway, of getting back home.

Edward's thoughts way heavy, as they march onward.  
trying not, to be noticed.  
Alphonse : " brother you've not spoken,  
in quite a long whille.. why so glum? "

Edward : "I.. recieved, a letter from america.  
it's dated, about two month's ago.. read this.."

edward hand's alphonse a small envelope,  
alphonse taking it from his older brother.  
Alphonse open's the letter, and soon begins to read..

--

To, Sir Edward Elric.  
To, Sir Alphonse elric. -

You are about to embark upon, the great crusade.  
toword's which we have strivin, these many months.. The eyes of the world, are upon you..

The hopes and prayers, of liberty loving people everywhere.  
march with you..

In company with our allies and brother's in arm's, on other fronts.  
You will bring about the destruction, of the german war machine.  
The illimination of natzi terrony,  
over the oppressed peoples of europe..

And insure security for ourselves, and.. a free world.  
Your task, will not be an easy one.  
Your enemy is well trained, well equiped, and battle hardened.  
He will fight, ..Savagly.

You're mission.  
To head to the ural mountains, located on the outskirt's of the ukrainian border.  
To locate a weapon, of mass distruction.  
once located, you are to disarm it.  
and make contact with one : william segal.  
a double agent working on our behalf.  
In a small remote town, called : tula.

From there, he will give you free passage out of the ukraine.  
you are to make youre way north, to a city called :Leningrad.

U.S. soldiers will meet you there, and escort you back to america.

sources have informed me, of you're current situation's.  
with the millitent intelligence we have, on you.  
and i can not, stress this enough.

' We, the united states of america, assure you'  
we will find a peacefull way, of getting you home..

I have full confidence In your courage, devotion to duty, and skill in battle.  
We will expect nothing less from you, then full victory.

- Good Luck -  
And least us all beseached, the blessings of almighty god.  
upon this great, and noble.. undertaking..

Please.. destroy this letter, once you've read and recieved it.  
Least it fall, into enemy hands.

- DWIGHT D HEISENHOUR -

June 6th 1924

--

Alphonse : " and how did you, come upon this.?"

alphonse continues to look at the strange letter, recieved by edward.

edward : " i dunno, the guy said he was an old contact of dad's.."

Alphonse : " ..I don't get it, why would he send for us.? "

Edward : " cause al, someone here.  
isn' t from this world, ither.. ..and I aim to find out, who exactly it is.. "

-- Full Metal Alchemist :Leguacy -  
Full Metal Alchemist : Leguacy OST - Beaming sunlight -

Alphonse Elric : " I would not be here, today.  
if not, for my brother's noble sacrifice.  
His courage allowed, my life.. to be spared..

We learned then.. everything, comes at a price..

Three year's later, we finally found eachother.. but a multitude of events, we're currently taking place.. Event's of world domination, so diobolical.  
The very fabric of existiance, was at stake..

Our friends, from a world away.. Found out about an evil creature's plot, to destroy the gate.. between worlds.  
How did we manage to return,  
from the world we we're trapped in ?

Those questions are better left, unexplained.  
The events and stories told, are an abundance of lives encountered.  
some old, some new..

But most of all, this is a story.. nothing more.  
you wanted to know.. now here, is the truth. "

- Where we stand, is with the all.. for the all, is the one. -

Alphonse Elric December,1st : 1926

--

OST 1 : - Warmth -  
( Location : The ukraine - Tula )

Alphonse : " edward.. you havn't said a thing since we left, munic.. what's wrong"  
alphonse speaks, clearly disturbed by his brother's silence.

edward : "- sigh - ..i dunno.  
I got the feeling that, this.. shouldn't be happoning.  
How did president Eisenhour, find out about our little secret "  
edward stops in mid sentance, trying to think to himself..

Edward - noone know's about the gate but us, right..? ..unless dad told anyone he came in contact with, about it.  
bet he did, trying to find a way home.. -

alphonse look's away, as they continue traveling.  
alphonse : " I was kind of worried, back there.. ed"  
edward : " al.. don't get so mushy on me.."

alphonse : " 3 years, edward.  
we've been stuck here, fighting natzi's.  
and trying to find a way, back home.."

Edward : " i know, it seem's never ending"  
- too many times.  
douring the course of these, three years.  
And there have been, many times.. we both, should have died.. -

alphonse : - ..the hell, is wrong with him.. edward doesn't normally act like this, unless.. ..something horrible, is about to happon..? but, how would he know.  
..we lost our power's comming though the gate..? -

edward : " come on al.. our contact's, just up ahead.. "

--

OST - Equivalent exchange

- Alphonse's image appear's.  
talking as his face slowly, passes the screen and fades.. - ( Alphonse Elric)  
" We all know well.. The first law,of equivalent exchange.  
Humankind cannot gain, anything.. Without first loosing somthing, in return.. "

- In time for edwards to appear,  
he continues to speak in place of his brothers his face.  
only showing from the side..it too disappears.. -

( Edward Elric : )  
" To obtain, somthing of equal value must be lost.  
But, somthings are ment to change.  
They say the rules, are not ment to be broken.. Even in, times of war..

- Atomsk's face flashes the screen,  
for only a moment his face speaking as well.. -

( Atomsk Rinwell ) : " For years we,prayed for redemption.. struggling to find, some peace of mind. "

- His face vanishes in time,  
for his sister's to replace his own.. she talking inplace of his. -

( Raina Rinwell : ) In return.. we got ourselves, back.. But.. for what purpose..? "

--

OST - Bleach : CHU - BURA - 12th opening - for the one's who own this track. -  
FULL METAL ALCHEMIST : LEGUACY. Story by : Jason davis.  
Original creator : Hiromu Arakawa. Act : 01 - Lost reward..-

--

OST 2 : - sign's of spring. -  
( Location : Shamballa.. Amestris )

Meanwhille, in the capital of amestris..

General roy mustang, works hard on filling the blanks.  
left by the reciently deseased fuher, Jonathan bradly.  
roy continuously work's on filing paperwork,  
as riza hawkeye wonders with with two young soldiers..

- knock, knock, knock.. -  
riza : " sir, pardon the intrusion.  
but here are the soldiers, you requested"  
Roy : " aahh, good.  
come in, and have a seat.. atomsk, and raina Rinwell"  
Mustang quickely places a few pictures into a drawer,  
and closes it for the time being.  
riza smiles to roy, then close's the door calmly.  
as the two young siblings, walk inside and quietly have a seat..

atomsk quietly gazes around the room.  
around after setting his small acustic guitar, beside him.

raina take a seat opposiate or her brother, and begins speaking..

Raina : " general.. s-sir.. what are we here for, again..?"

roy continue his paperwork as if nothing was said.  
though he did catch, what she said.  
he begins to reply, multitasking as usuall.

roy : " I'm sorry if it seem's like i'm ignoring you two.  
but, i've been swamped with paperwork.  
reguarding a few, personal matters.. "

mustang set's his pen down, and begins to stand.  
then slowly turn's and walk's toword, the window.  
he stand's there in silence gazing outward, onto the courtyard...

Atomsk : " so what'cha call us in here for, roy.? "  
Roy : " atomsk.. its been nearly 3 year's.  
since anyone dabbeled with alchemy.  
I.. kind of wanted you two, to start a recruting program"  
Atomsk : " ive been searching for a way, to undo what i've done.. fuher.. you can't expect us, to just drop what were doing.  
and simply, follow orders.. it's not our thing"  
Roy : "- i kind of knew you we're gonna say that too, atom.. -  
roy : " sonic wave alchemist, assassin alchemsit.!"

Both stand and salute at attention.  
Rinwell Siblings : Yes sir"  
roy : " you have done all you can, for the past three years.  
on finding a way to reverse you're current..position.  
raina, you being blind.. have no reason being with in the millitary.. you are a liabillity.  
but also.. you have shown, encredible feat.  
you abillity to see, with out seeing.. makes you the perfect canidate, for finding new potentials..

Atomsk.  
for the past three years, i've had to put up with youre foul mouth.  
and attitude.  
but.  
there have been many times, where you've come though.. even saving my life, once..

both of you have shown, that you have what it takes.  
to find and rebuild, the alchemist's guild.

I offer you this, one chance.. Ither take it, or leave it..

The siblings stand and look to eachother, for a silent moment.  
then both awnser there commanding officer.  
Atomsk : - sigh - " I accept"  
Raina : - sigh - " I accept.. "  
Roy : " Good.  
then prepare emmediatly to search amestris.  
and find us, a few new potentials. "

Atomsk give a grim look to roy,  
as roy continues stairing out the window.

the siblings simply leave, calmly closing the door behind them.

--

OST 2 : - thread of life -  
( Location : Shamballa - abandonded complex.)

we come upon a brigade of rebels,  
located somewhere along the borders of amestris..

as small shipments of cargo, are transpoorted.  
from one area, to another..

a cloaked figure stare, as the rebels gather equipment.  
then slowly walk's away, as they begin bringing small crate's inside.  
soon we see that the cloaked figure, is met by a women.. who wears all black.. a small patch, cover her right eye.  
she speaks as the cloaked figure, paces around the area.  
women : " sir.. we've managed to aquire the ingrediance,  
you've requested.  
the cloaked figure speaks, as it paces around.  
cloaked figure : " good.. everything's going according to plan.. "

women : " i do have one minor problem.."

cloaked figure : "eh..? ..and what's that..?"

women : "my children.. may catch a glimpse, of my mind.."

the cloaked figure soon glares toword her. he speaks with a suttle tone.

Cloaked figure : " make sure they don't find out, bliss.  
otherwise, we will never free our comrads.. "  
bliss backs away a bit out of confussion.  
bliss : " but sir.. i cannot.. "

Cloaked figure : " i dont want, any screw up's.. make sure.. they don't find out."

Bliss can only agree, as the cloaked figure walk away.  
she soon gives an angrey look, as she watches on.  
the cloak revieling an eye, flaring red.

--

OST 1 : - The alchemic world -  
( Location : Tula - The Ukraine )  
soon.  
edward and alphonse, make there way toword the mountains.  
they hitching a ride, from one of the local citizens.  
they jump off.. once reaching there destination.  
and they are soon met, by a young male much there age.  
Young male : " es sprekin, ze doit'ch"  
edward : " Niet.. "  
Alphonse : " niet.."

they both assuring the young male,  
they clearly don't speak the local language.  
Younge male : " you're status, proceeds you.. commrads"  
Edward : "you must be william.."

William : ahh.. that, i am.  
you must be edward, and alphonse"  
alpohonse : "pleased, to meet you.." - shakes hand. -  
William : "I am pleased, as well..commrad"  
william, hold's his hand out towords ed.  
but ed uses, his right arm to shake.. making it, a slightly embarassing sceene.

William : " what is dis..? ..i've, never seen dis before"  
Edward : " its a sort of, angelio plasty"  
william : "interesing.. never seen such technology"  
Edward : "well.. you know what they say about, america.. it's land, of oppertunity"  
William : "indeed, you are correct.  
but, let us go for now.. soon, soldiers will be crawling these streets.. "

William urges them both forth.. toword his small home.  
William : " come comrad's.. this way, to my home.."

--

OST 2 : - Kindliness -  
( Location : Tula - The ukraine.. )

William : " ahh here you go"  
william shows the elrics kind hospitallity.  
setting a cup of tea down infront of both of them.  
ed begins to blow on his.. then begin's sipping it down..

William : " now tell me.. this bomb we seek.. this bomb, blow up many people"  
Edward : " im not sure.. but i get the feeling, it has something to do with us two.. "  
william : " you get bad feeling from this, no"  
Edward : " yes.. "  
alphonse : " ok edward.  
tell me you're thoughts, we're safe here.  
only you, me, and william are here.. now, spill it.."

Edward : " william.  
tell noone of what i'm about, to say.. got it.?"

william look's with cruiousity, then nods his head in silence.

Edward : " -sigh - i get the feeling that this bomb we are, to disarm.. maybe the same bomb.  
that came through the gate with us, al.  
..I'm not positive that this is the exact, bomb.. ..but, it could be a replica"  
alphonse : " brother.  
there's no telling that this, could be the same thing.. "  
Edward : "i know, but.  
everything doesn't fit right, al.  
I mean, look at the obvious.  
Eisonhour find's out, about our position.. ..but, from who?  
who else in the world, know's about our situation"  
alphonse : " youre right.. this doesnt make any sence.  
unless father, knew about our comming here"  
edward : " look's like, dad's work.. wasn't finished after all, al.."

--

OST 1 : - heavenly spirit. -  
( Location : Shamballa - Central Amestris )

Atomsk : -grunts slowly-  
Raina : " oh.. don't get so balled up, atom.. it's ok, we'll find.. someone"  
Atomsk : " it's not roy's command, raina.. it's about the philosipher's stone.."

Raina : "look.. just forget about that relic, ok.. there's no way we're gonna sacrifice human lives,  
to ensure that our bodies revert back.  
so just stop thinking about it, and let's find a potential or two"  
Atomsk : " it's not that at all, sis.  
it's not the way it was, made.. it was what, it was made from.. each person that the stone was created out of, had a life.  
Each life had some meaning to it, right.?"

Raina : " yes.  
but most of those people, were caught in the inncodent.  
none of them, ..came back"  
Atomsk : "equivalent exchange"  
Raina : " yeah"  
Atomsk : " well lets investigate what roy wants first.. maybe itll lead to something about the philosiphers stone"  
Raina : " roy said to head north first, maybe in the mountains"  
Atomsk : " we could do that.  
it's been a whille since we've been home, in lebis.. "  
Raina : " then let's head north.. i'm sure we'll find an apprentice"  
Atomsk : " right.."

--

OST 2 : - Idling -  
( Location : Tula - THE U.K. )

Edward : " this doesn't look right, al.  
there's a ton of soldiers, and natzi's.."

william: " das because, the ukraine is split up.  
half comunist's, half delegates.. none of them, are good.."

Alphonse : " well.  
it's gonna be hard to sneak into this base, undetected.."

William : " dis.  
is as far, as i can take you.. elrics.. i wish you, good luck.."

alphonse : "Thank you"  
alphonse pat's william's shoulder, as a sign of good faith.. william, finally leaves.  
The elrics now alone.  
begin to devise a plan, for there mission..

Ed : "what's that"  
edward pointing to a crate, some soldiers were carrying inside the compound.

alphonse : " that doesn't look good"  
they notice a natzi symbol upon the crate,  
and wing's on each side of the emblem..

Edward : " lets see.. nitro glicerin?  
what the hell, is that.?"

alphonse : " well?  
if it's anything like the bomb that came through the gate, with us.  
then it has to be, disasterous.."

Edward : "we can't just take on, all these guys.. by ourselves..?"

Alphonse : " we're supposed to stelthfully sneak in.  
but with this place, heavily guarded. i dont think we're gonna get, another chance.  
..Edward"  
edward looks upward from there position, noticing a higher entrance then where they currently sat.

Edward : " maybe, we can get around these guys after all"  
Alphonse look's to the entrance, and nod's in agreement..

Alphonse : " once inside, we're to disarm the bomb.."

Edward : " i know al, just keep quiet and follow me.."

they both stealthfully sneak passed, some of the guards.  
slipping passed the first set, they calmly make there way inside..

--

OST : - Scar -  
( Location : Shamballa - abandond complex.)

Meanwhille.  
atomsk and raina, keep pace.  
but find something interesting, along there travels..

As soldiers march toword one, of the open areas.  
atomsk and raina catch glimpse, and rush to hide from them..

Atomsk - the hell is the rebel fraction, doing here-  
Raina - shit.. -  
the soldiers march on as atomsk continue to investigate..

Atomsk notion's a hand to raina, and she nods.  
then leaps up into the trees.  
atomsk stay put, tries to view through the bushes.. as raina scout, through the tops..

soldier's continue to march into the complex,  
and atomsk quickely advances to another hidden spot.  
he cautiously gazes onto the door.  
and watches as bliss begin walking out.. looking around.  
then walk's back inside.  
Atomsk : " mother.. so you're behind this.."

Raina scouting around. stop's and grip's her leg around a branch, for leverage.. stopping just overhead, of a few guards.  
she watches as one light a smoke up,  
and another begin, to drink.. the two, relaxing for the moment.

Raina smierks then silently leaps away.  
one of the soldiers turns to look, but sees nothing.  
the soldier simply, shrugs his shoulder's, and continues with his break.

--

Atomsk slam's one of the guards, and flip kick's another.  
trying to keep up, with raina's stelth..

Atomsk quickely bind's the two up,  
before darting off to another area.  
raina stop's as soon as she notices,  
a cloaked figure poping out of one area.  
and walking calmly into another.  
Raina - just what the hell is going on, here?  
the rebel fraction, and a cloaked figure.. doesn't add up.. -

Atomsk - find something, sis.? -  
atomsk telepathically speaks to his sister,  
as she continues to watch on..

Raina : - this. doesn't add up brother,  
why would rebel fraction members, be all the way up north..? "

Atomsk run's to the foot of the forest, and hides behind a set of brush.  
Atomsk : - better to detain them, whille we can.  
and report this to mustang, once we've rallied them all up. but sis.. you have to know, something.. I..-

Raina - save it.. you need to see this, right away.. -  
- raina flashes an image of the cloaked figure, into atomsk's mind.. -

Atomsk gives a look of shock, once he's seen raina's vision.  
Atomsk : "who the hell is that.? "  
- first mother.. and now this guy..? what are they trying to, acheive.? -

Raina - brother.. mother's, here..? -

Atomsk - i've been trying to tell you, for the past 5 minutes.. Something's not right.  
we need to get inside, and figure out what there planning.. -

Raina : "leave that to me.. "  
she speaks with a smile,  
before jumping down and rushing toword the door's.

she leap's and kick's the right guard, knocking him out.  
whille subduing the other, with her right arm.

Atomsk soon dashes to her position, and they bind the guards.  
shortly after..

they slowly peer inside, and quietly sneak in.

--

OST 3 : - Suspicion -  
( Location : The ukraine, Tula - natzi compound. )

Edward and alphonse quietly slip thorugh the guards,  
and make there way inside.  
they soon find, what they were looking for.  
but the area, is heavily guarded..

Edward : " this is it.. "  
Alphonse " look.. there's six guards, on the right.  
and another five, on the left.  
there several positioned, around the.. whatever it is.. "  
they gaze in awe at a missle, now nearly half complete.  
soldier's bringing in boxes, set them down by a work station.  
as a small man in a white jacket,  
concoct's and mixes chemical's together.  
the old man sit nervously looking though documents ,  
and frantically look's around for another set of files.  
one guard not far from the old man's position,  
points a gun towords his direction.  
Edward : " there forcing that old man,  
to create this bomb for them.."

alphonse : " he look's scarred, ed.. let's help him escape"  
Edward : - what, are you nuts.?! -  
alphonse - come on, brother.. we'll be saving another life.. -  
Edward " well..? got any bright ideas.? "  
alphonse : " if we could get to that box over there,  
i could use the dynimite to lure the guards and soldiers away"  
Edward : " right, i'm on it"  
Edward shortly begins to leave, but alphonse grip's a wrist pulling him back.  
edward is puzzled to alphonse's action.. but notices where he was pointing to.  
edward quickely ducks down, as more guards come in..

--

OST 2 : - GREED -

Suddenly.. a headfigure, finally appears.  
General : " Hail Hitler"  
Soldiers : " Seg, Hail! "  
General : " my brother's, ze time is at hand.  
germany's iron fist vill smash into ze hart, of ze american enemy.  
with zis great undertaking.  
ve will show zem who, is ze ultimate power.. in, ze vorld.!"

soldiers : "Seg, Hail.. Seg, Hail. Seg, Hail !!"

Edward : " i don't like the sound of this guy, at all"  
alphonse stay's quiet, as they continue to hide and listen..

General : "you're fuher, is pleased.  
at ze progress, zat zis complex is making.. Ve Vill continue vit ze steady iron hand, on our home.  
and make our fuher, even more proud of us... "  
soldiers : "Seg Hail !!"

The general finally approches the old man,  
who is continuosly working through his speach.

General : " nars, you bumbling idiot.? vat is zis..? "

Nars : " it's a concoction i created, called nitro glicerin.. it is ten times more potent, then hydrogen.  
and more expansive, then an atom.."

General : "hmm impressive"  
the general begins to toss it around and the old scientist screams.  
Nars : " you trying to kill us"  
and snatches the bottle out of the general's hand.

Nars : " IF THIS WOULD OF BROKE, we would all die"  
the general notion's guard forth, ordering him to stand infront of the general..

General : " zee to it, zat zis box, ..does not get, knocked over.."

soldier : " sir.!" the soildier salutes.  
The general soon leaves.  
and many guards follow.. except the remaining few.  
Edward thinks to himself..

Edward - to think.  
this compound is capable of destroying, this entire complex.  
with just a small amount.. -  
Alphonse : " go, whille you have the chance ed.. now.."

Edward rushes toword's the large crate holding, dynimite.  
and grabs a few sticks and a fuse.  
then dashes back, as soon as the coast is clear.. to alphonse..

alphonse : " good.. this should work.."

Edward : " what's the plan, al"  
alphonse : " a little distraction, one on the outside.  
and then one within.."

Alphonse smierks, as he begins going to work..

Edward pulls out a gun, incase they run into trouble..

they soon sit there, for a short whille.  
alphonse, working slowly on his plan.

--

OST movie : - dietlinde eckart -  
( Location : Shamballa - abandond compound. )

Atomsk and raina finally make there way inside, the large complex.. they slowly and quietly, make there way through the halls.  
they hiding every now and again, in plain sight.. from the guards.  
atomsk quickely opens, then closes a door silently.  
as a guard from around the corner, walking his rounds.  
as the guard passes atomsk again opens the door with no sound and flees as soon as he can..

Raina uses her palm claws, and climbs along the ceiling.  
using small spikes on her shoes, she continues to crawl slowly.  
as passing guards below, dont notice the alchemist.  
passing by them.

shortly after passing most of the soldiers.  
raina and atomsk meet up again,  
now nearing a set of steps leading down into another area..

Atomsk - i've investigated this place with roy, a long time ago.  
this used to be a facillity, for scientists.. but it's been abandond, for years.  
and now that the rebel fraction, has taken over.. whatever mother is planning, can't be good.-

Raina - let's keep going.. we're getting closer to the awnser. -  
Atomsk nods in silence.. and soon, both continue to make there way down.  
into the next area, of the compound.

The rinwell's soon enter the next area, of the abandond compound.. they notice that this area, was not as heavily guarded.. as the last.  
they continue with caution, never the less.  
remaining on guard, for any attacker's.  
they begin to hear muffled noises, as they enter a cavern like hall.  
ducking behind a large crate.  
they both begin to overhear a conversation,  
between the cloaked figure.. and there homunculi, mother.  
bliss : " i dont understand why, we just dont attack now?  
we have plenty of fire power.."

cloaked figure : " with this bomb, i can access the gate.  
and free those, still trapped with in"  
bliss : " with the live sacrifice, we now have in our posession.  
we will shurly overcome, our enemy.."

cloaked figure : "have they noticed yet"  
Bliss : " not as far as i know"  
Cloaked figure : " good.. let us see how mustang will like our, ..little suprise"  
Atomsk grunt's with confussion, knowing he's herd that voice before.  
Raina hold's one of his hand's, and tries to calm atomsk down.  
atomsk : -who is that..? i know that voice-  
Bliss : " once we've freed those souls,  
then the world will finally be ours"  
cloaked figure : " there remains, one problem.  
Bliss : " and that is"  
The cloaked figure walks towords the seal,  
now revieled below him and speaks.  
Cloaked figure : " the one who controlls, all within.  
Father, is my only concern now.."

Bliss : " and what of, the essance?  
we'll blow it to hell.. and there's nothing it can do, right"  
cloaked figure : " there are loop holes, yes.. but theres something it'll need"  
as the cloaked figure, slowly turn's around ..the wind catches it's cowl, removes it.. revieling a skull.  
Pride : " my time, has finally come"  
Atomsk glare's toword the now revieled, pride.. Atomsk - pride is supposed to be dead.  
how in the hell, did he survive? -

--

OST game : - national alchemist. - wingless angel.  
( Location : Central - Amestris )

Roy continue to write.. as the days end now approch.  
now sitting at his desk, roy enjoy's some coffie..

Riza knock at his office door, and proceeds to enter.. as roy finish up, with today's reports.

riza : " I'll have you know.  
that sending the rinwell's on that assignment, really hurt their pride.."

roy : " i don't care.  
those two should realize by now,  
that the philosipher's stone is just a figment.."

riza : "i recall two others, who proved you wrong before.."

roy : " well just in case.  
i've asked louis to tail the two, incase they do get into trouble.  
We should get going, as well.. "  
Riza : " that was, sweet of you roy"  
Roy : "well..? you never can be, too carefull"  
Riza : " i'm sure.. so.. you, didn't allow them to go alone"  
Roy : " hell no.. if i did, what kind of person would be,  
in letting two officers of potential rank die ? "  
Riza smiles as she open's the door for him.  
roy placing his jacket on his shoulder, before closing the door.

--

OST movie : - Weapon, of mass destruction. -

Atomsk grunt's as the two homunculi, continue to speak.  
their voices echo through the now, darkened cavern.  
Atomsk - how in the hell, did he survive.. ?-

pride turn's back to bliss, she gazing toword's him.  
as the skeletal man slowly pull's out, a remote from his pocket.  
holding it in his hand, he glares toword the circle.. below.  
as two more figures appear, with a bound captive..

Atomsk - ..they have a sacrifice, for the gate..!! -  
Raina - brother what now.? -  
raina simply gives off, a worried look.  
Atomsk continues to watch, as pride's plan.. now unfolds..

--

OST 3 : - Strategy -  
( Location : The ukraine - Tula : mointain complex. )

Edward continues to look around the complex,  
as alphonse work on fusing the dynimite together.  
edward peers over the crate, and notices where they were sitting.. he crawl's to get a closer look,  
and notices as he hit's the edge.. a giant circle below.  
Edward - ..An ..Orborus, seal?  
Damn it.. how many of these things, are there.?! and just what the hell, are they planning-  
Edward crawl's back quickely, as a guard approch his position.  
and duck's behind the crate, just as the guard pass by.  
Edward sigh's relief, as alphonse finish fusing the dynimite together.  
Alphonse : " ok this is ready"  
Alphonse says with in whisper.  
Edward : " wait al.. there's something you should know, about this area"  
Alphonse : "..what, is it.?"

Edward : " below, where we're sitting.. ..is, another.. seal.."

Alphonse : - another seal.. how many of these things are there -

Edward : " we could easily use these materials,  
as equivalent exchange.  
Alphonse : "for what?  
ed, these guys are gonna kill.. millions of innocent, people.."

Edward : "i know that al.. but what other choice do we got, right now"  
alphonse ponders numerous thoughts.. angered by edward's theroy, on the gate.

but never the less, continues to keep quiet.  
as more guards pass by.  
alphonse watches as the guards pass, then speaks quietly to edward.

Alphonse : " ed.  
there is no other way of returning home, you just have to except that"  
Edward : " al ? that seal down there, is our only ticket.. if we can use it, without sacrificing lives.."

Alphonse shakes his head in shame, then asks..

Alphonse : " what's the plan..? ..brother.."

Edward grin's as he glares back, to look again.  
thinking, and devising a plan.

--

OST 1 : - Ominous clouds -  
( Location : amestris - abandond compound )

Atomsk and raina, continue to hide themselves within the shadow.  
the threat now revieled to them. they continue to overhear.  
the plan, of the vial homunculi..

atomsk watches silently as both homunculi, soon dessend downward.  
and into the area below..

Atomsk crawl's stealthfully towords the edge, and begins to peek over..

raina following, a second behind him.  
the siblings both peer downward, and onto the circle..

The bound abductee, tries to squirm free.  
As two others now join, in on the conversation..

raina and atomsk continue, to keep out of sight.

Pride : " and here's our guest of honor, right now.."

bliss : "poor innocent human"  
she speak's sarcastically.

unknown person 1 : " and how did we manage to survive,  
and put this little shindig together, bradly..? "  
Atomsk " that, voice"  
- gives a shocking glare. -

Pride : " oh.. shut up, kimblee"  
Atomsk - no.. it.. it, can't be.!? ..Kimblee.. -

unknown person 2 : " this doesn't appeal to my taste.. "  
Pride :" it doesnt have to.. we're here simply to use this, and destroy the gate.."

Bliss : "make sure the victum is restrained, tightly"  
Unknown person 2 : " heh.  
don't order me around, like some pig of the military"  
Roger : " quit 'yer whinin, sin.. let's just get this over with.."

as atomsk continues to overhear the conversation,  
raina nudges him, and atomsk speaks.  
Atomsk :" I've got, to stop them.. raina, you with me? "  
Raina : " i've got you're back.. -  
Atomsk : - you better-  
and atomsk begins, with a leading charge..

--

OST 2 : Fighting bravely. ( Location :- U.k. - Tula - mountain compound. )

Meanwhille..

Edward devises a plan that would ensure them,  
access to the orborus circle.  
alphonse showing a grim look,  
begin's placing his distraction where edward had suggested.  
Alphonse : " why am i alwyes stuck, with the manual labor..?"

Meanwhille edward knock's the guard out, and duck's behind the work station..

the old scientist. look's around to locate the other guards.  
most of them have left,  
and the one's still there.. never notice, the short blonde.  
Nars : " what are you doing here ?  
i dont need a rescue, i need an assassin..! "  
nars whispers, with an annoying tone.  
edward quickely tries to shush the old man,  
by holding his fingure to his lips.  
and gripping the old man's collar..

Ducking the old man down, behind the desk.  
it almost seem's like the scientist,  
is looking for something he dropped.. as a guard turn's, look's, and then think's nothing of it.  
the guard in question, goes back to his work.

Edward : " I need to know something.. tell me what the general's plan, is for this thing"  
Nars : " this is very top secret.  
sigh but i suppose you're an american spy,  
come to destroy it.. and take my work away.. "

Edward : " this thing's gonna kill, million's of people"  
Nars : " what? -tisk - rubbish.  
the general was using it, as fuel for a fusion reactor"  
Edward - a fusion reactor..? -  
Nars : " the reactor is going to be, the first of it's kind.  
we will usher in a new era, ..an industrial era.  
one that will pave the way, for the future.. "

Edward - ither this guys nuts or hes been tramatized.. -  
Edward : " well, if there's no way of telling you, this is wrong .  
guess i'll just have to destroy it, myself"  
Nars : " wait what are you doing.. NO NOT THERE"  
Soldier : " actune.!! ACTUNE!! zephiner slogishdoncha.! iaen.!"

The soldiers begin to fire, as edward rushes back behind a crate.. now with a gun drawn, Edward begin's firing back upon the soldiers.  
knocking them down graciously, one by one.  
Edward : " this ain't a job, it's suiside..!! "  
alphonse finally latches the last set of dynimite, to a near by oil tank.  
then begins to dash away, as bullet's ripple the ground behind him.  
alphonse dive's in time, to miss getting shot.  
Edward : " Al ! get to the circle.!! "

alphonse nods, and begin's to run again.  
edward covering him, by firing upon the soldiers..

suddenly the comotion begins to spread outside,  
as soldiers begin to run inward..

alphonse detonates one set of dynimite,  
by clapping the fuse..

As he continues to do so, the opening into the mountain side collapses.  
Edward : " good work al, that'll keep anyone from getting in.  
now for the seal"  
Nars : " this is insane.. there is no way you can activate that"  
Edward : " so you do know something.. well, guess we better keep you alive.  
Tell me what the general's plan's are"  
Nars : " ok, ok, i'll tell you.  
this missle will scatter over the atmosphere, of any city or range.  
of a hundred miles.. it's radiation will consume everything, leaving nothing left.  
it will literally, vaporize, everything..

Edward - hence why eisonhour was so stressed,  
about us disarming it. -  
edward : " i think i understand.. but doc we have to find a way to activate, this circle.."

Nars : " but that is impossible?  
whatever created this, is long gone.. we just were using it, as a facillity.. "

Edward : " damn.  
and here i thought you know something about equivalent exchange"  
Nars : "equival, wha..? "

Edward : "- sigh - never mind, just get to someplace safe"  
the scientist silently agrees, and begins to run away.  
Edward - these guys don't have a clue, about this seal.  
why am i getting this, feeling though..? -  
alphonse continues to dash for safty, as the bullets make him jump he ducks behind a nearby boulder, aa the soldiers begin to fire upon it.. alphonse ducking out in time, to taunt them.  
shortly ducking in time as the bullets come flying again.

Edward cautiously gazes around the room.  
noticing the half a missle, a ton of boxes, and a few lives around the area.  
the reamining three soldiers begin to fire, upon alphonse's position.  
nealy hitting the younger elric.  
alphonse then dashes for another spot, only to quickely get caught up.  
alphonse stand's quietly as the soldier, raises his weapon.. but edward fires upon the soldier's hand, and hit's the weapon.. casting it aside..

Alphonse : " thank's ed"  
Edward : " don't mention it. "

--

OST 3 : Fighting breavely -2.  
( Location : Shamballa - amestris )

Atomsk : "HAAAA!! "  
Atomsk leap's into the air, wheiling a short acustic guitar.. when he land's the concusiuon of it, ripples the ground.  
shaking the homunculi, off there feet..

pride : " there here, get them.!!"

kimblee and sin are shaken, off their feet.  
but bliss still stand, she absorbing the shock..

Bliss :" my, my.. havn't we been, naughty children.." atomsk steps back in shock,  
raina comes darting over atomsk's head.  
and whips a small kunai toword's the homunculi.  
bliss easily deflects it, by simply moving her raiper.  
Raina stop's infront of atomsk, and claps her hands.  
bliss suprised she could even use alchemy,  
gives a grunt, before raina discharges..

Raina : " mother, no"  
and whip's a cold beam of ice, toword's bliss.  
sin clap's her hands,  
and reviels a piller of earth.. raising underneath them.

sin smiling on, as they raise into the air.  
atomsk look's around quickely.  
pride regaining himself as, kimblee regain conciousness.  
pride glares towords atomsk.. as kimblee begins to dash, toword's the alchemist.  
Roger : " RINWELL!!" - Atomsk : " KIMBLEE!! "  
they collide..

the anger of roger's fist, to atomsk's guitar.. the pressure build's as roger hold his hand out, to explode the sonic wave.. atomsk himself, uses a light ray.  
to crush, the crimson alchemist.

Raina step's back, gripping another kunai.  
and looking to the left, and right.  
both sin, and bliss are upon her.. as the two rival's clash..

Raina : " mother.. why..?"

raina though blind, uses a sixth sence.. to see, using soundwaves.. bliss takes one step and raina, look's to her direction..

sin takes a step, and raina turn's her head back.. raina, trying to keep them both at bay.  
Sin : " what a worthless, being.. she can't even use her power, fully.."

Kimblee : " ATOMSK, how dare you"  
Atomsk : " How dare you.!!

--

OST movie : - vanishing existiance. -

suddenly an explosion come from, a near by wall.  
kimblee stop's attacking, and atomsk slides to a hault..

Raina turn's to look as sin and bliss begin backing off.. pride raises his head, and turn's to glare.. as the armstrong alchemist, revel himself..

Louis : " it's been a long time.  
since i've smelled, that stench.."

Pride : - grunt's -" vincint"  
Pride gives a glare toword, the overwhelmingly tall man.

Louis : " that's general louis vincent armstrong !  
the strong arm, alchemist.!! "

Louis gripping three small brick's in his hand.  
louis slowly pacing forth, like a terminator.  
pride : " you.. lousey idiot, how dare you ruin my plan's..!"

pride reaches for his detonator, remote.. and presses the button..

sin quickely killing the innocent, uses a small blade from her pocket.  
raina tries to stop the homunculi, but is blocked by bliss.

bliss holding her raiper, toword raina's face.

Atomsk - damn.. this is it.. -  
atomsk and armstrong can only give, a look of shock..

now helpless to the bomb's launch, the portal slowly opens..

--

OST Movie : - Sad seperation -  
( Location : Tula - U.K. )

Edward grips the collar of the old scientist,  
and begins making demands.  
Edward : " you're trying to kill us.!?"

Nars : " I told you.. it's impossible to re-activate, that circle.. "

Edward - what does he mean, reactivate.?! -  
Nars : "..what the hell, is that thing"  
Suddenly.  
edward gives a shocking expression, to his brother's emmediate scream.  
Alphonse : " Brother.!!"

Edward turn's to look,  
as he drop's nars in a slow like manor.. bullets fly toword the now risin, gate of alchemy..

the fate has plunged alphonse, once again into it's binding frame.  
edward dashing toword the door, clap's a hand of his brother.. only to get sucked inside..

-- Within the gate.--

Pride laugh's miniacly, as he slowly raises to his feet.  
the bomb had been launched, towords and into the gate.  
but suddenly as the comotion spread.  
the gate, did not blow up.  
but infact exchanged the bomb of pride's.. for the elrics.  
like the gate knew, when it's existiance was in danger..

Atomsk look's as the elrics, are delivered uncontious.. the only word leaving edwards, lips at first.  
was

Edward : " nughh.. al..."

As edward faint's atomsk, becomes very aggressive.  
Kimblee.. pride..sin..bliss..

as the hands slowly lower the two.. the bomb on the other side, fall's through the door.  
and into the mountain complex.  
Nars simply look's and speak's..

Nars : "..oh, shi"  
A massive explosion, rittle the ukraine mountain side.

-  
The elrics are finally home.. but at what price?

OST 1 : - The philosipher's stone. -

( Location : Shamballa - Abaondonded complex. )  
Pride : " how can this happon.. it's unfathemable"  
as the gate closes it's door's.  
the eye sit laughing silently, looking toword pride.

Bliss : " how can the gate, choose..? to bring those two, back.?! "

Sin : " we've gotta go.. this place is crawling with militent officers.!! "

Kimblee : " i'd rather kill, the whole lot of them"  
begin to disperse atomsk emmediatly, attack's the skulled homunculi.

Atomsk : - how can, this happon..?? it's not, logical..?! Still.. pride tried to kill everything.. i have to stop him. -  
Louis : - the elrics?  
but i thought, the only way to bring someone back.  
was to trade a life, for a life.? -

--

OST 3 : - Victoy song. -  
( Location : Shamballa - Amestris, Abandonded complex. )

Atomsk : PRIDE !! RAAAHHH!! "

Atomsk : - ..have to stop him. !! -  
the half skull pride, could only glance in atomsk's direction.. before getting smashed in the face, knocking him sencless..

the other three begin to flee,  
as louis begin to disperse the small boulders

but misses them completly.  
suddenly, soldiers from the military..

begin comming in from armstrong's homemade, opening..

they begin to surround and subdue, the cloaked homunculi.  
as atomsk stare onto, the fallen ed and al.  
Atomsk : " don't you dare, fucking move, ..you creatin.!! "

Atomsk - how is this possible?  
the gate, only exchanges a life.. for a life !? -

roy begins to walk inside.  
riza accompaning him, as more soldiers pour in from behind..

roy slowly walks forward, and peer's over to the cloaked figure then looks over to the fallen elrics.  
roy : " wh.? ed..al.!!"

Riza :"..oh my god"  
the genral and assistiant begin rushing towords the two,  
as they lay uncontious on the ground.  
roy quickely look's to atomsk, as the sonic wave shrug his shoulders.  
puzzled as well, by the inncodent.

Raina, louis, riza.. some more soldiers, begin checking the area.  
as roy turn's, and raises from kneeling, toword atomsk.  
atomsk gives a nervous look, as roy speak..

--

OST ending : - Tobira no moku E -

Roy : " well?  
you may not have found, potentials.  
but.." - pat's atomsk's shoulder -

Roy : "nice work, sonic wave.. couldn't of done it, better myself.."

Atomsk stand there with an agressed look,  
atomsk turning back to the elrics, a moment later.  
wondering if this was a blessing, or a burden..

atomsk sigh's at the sight.  
...then turn's to roy, gazing with a disasterous look.  
Mustang, only smile's back..

-  
- to be continued.. - thank you, for letting me post this.

-  
FMA OST - Suspicion. -

Edward : " On the next, full metal alchemist Leguacy. "  
Alphonse : " Act : 2 - between heaven, and hell.. -

Atomsk : " with the homunculi pride detained and heald in central,  
he devulges to us that his commrad's are comming to bust him out.

but before we have time to react?  
here they come, and in numbers.  
will we, stop them?  
or will pride recieve another chance, to destroy the gate..? " 


	3. Chapter 3 : ACT 2

-  
Atomsk : " Previously on the fan fic, full metal alchemist : Leguacy.. "

OST 3 : - victory song. -

Atomsk : PRIDE !! RAAAHHH!! "

Atomsk : - ..have to stop him. !! -  
the half skull pride, could only glance in atomsk's direction.. before getting smashed in the face, knocking him sencless..

the other three begin to flee,  
as louis begin to disperse the small boulders

but misses them completly.  
suddenly, soldiers from the military..

begin comming in from armstrong's homemade, opening..

they begin to surround and subdue, the cloaked homunculi.  
as atomsk stare onto, the fallen ed and al.  
Atomsk : " don't you dare, fucking move, ..you creatin.!! "

Atomsk - how is this possible?  
the gate, only exchange's a life.. for a life !? -

roy begin's to walk inside.  
riza accompaning him, as more soldier's pour in from behind..

roy slowly walk's forward, and peer's over to the cloaked figure then look's over to the fallen elrics.  
roy : " wh.? ed..al"  
- what the hell happoned.? -  
riza:"..oh, my, god"  
- the boys. !! -  
the general, and assistiant.  
begin rushing toword's the two, ..as they lay uncontious on the ground..

roy quickely look's to atomsk, as the sonic wave shrug his shoulders.  
puzzled as well, by the inncodent.

He holding pride at bay, with the end of his guitar..

Raina, louis, riza..

some more soldier's, begin checking the area..

as roy turn's, and raises from kneeling, toword atomsk..

atomsk gives a nervous look, as roy speak..

-  
FMA OST 1 : - Equivalent exchange

Roy : " well?  
you may not have found, potentials.  
but.." - pat's atomsk's shoulder -

Roy : -continues patting atomsk's shoulder -  
"..nice work, sonic wave.. couldn't of done it, better myself.."

Atomsk stand there with an agressed look,  
atomsk turning back to the elrics, a moment later.  
wondering if this was a blessing, or a burden..

atomsk sigh's at the sight.  
...then turn's to roy, gazing with a disasterous look.  
Mustang, only smile's back.

( Alphonse Elric)  
" We all know well.. The first law, of equivalent exchange.  
Humankind cannot gain, anything.. Without first loosing somthing, in return.. "

( Edward Elric : )  
" To obtain, somthing of equal value must be lost.  
But, somthing's are ment to change.  
They say the rules are never ment, to be broken.. Even in, times of war.. "

( Atomsk Rinwell ) : " For years we, prayed for redemption.. Looking for a way, to find some peace of mind. "

( Raina Rinwell : ) " In return.. we got ourselves, back.. But.. for what purpose..? "

Edward Elric : "how were we, brought back.  
..from an impossible, feat.? "

-  
OST - Bleach : CHU - BURA - 12th opening -  
FULL METAL ALCHEMIST : LEGUACY.  
Act : 02 - Heaven, and Hell. - a fan fic Story, By : StateAlchemist.ATOMSK Original Creator : Hiromu Arakawa.

OST 3 : - Reminessance -  
( Lesruiea, Capital Of The State. : Amestris )

6 hours have passed.  
since the humunculi pride, has been detained.  
general mustang himself, resides in interrigation with the creature.. leading nowhere, the conversation soon grow's droll.  
as both the elrics, and the rinwells.. look on from the other side..

Edward. out of frustrations begins to speak.. Ed : "damn this is taking too long.  
..I'd say get it over with.  
better to be done in, then to still live. ..like that.." edward speak's as he sluff's into his seat.  
the rest of the alchemist's gather around, outside of the interigation room. -  
fma OST 1 : - Betsuri - parting.  
( Interrigation room..Central : Amestris. )

Mustang slowly walks out the interrigation room,  
closing the door behind him..

Roy : "ok this is what all i got so far.  
it seem's we are dealing with, some pritty high tech stuff now.  
his knoweldge has grown vast, more so then I'd have ever hoped.  
must be from the reaction, of the gate.  
he say's the bomb was made of a compound,  
much to that of a ..c4.. explosive.  
this.. nitro, glicerin..I dunno what it is.  
but sound's like pritty, potent stuff.  
none the less..

he is a danger, to society.. and must be disposed of"  
Edward : " wait a minute.  
that's the same stuff we found,  
one of the scientist's working with on the other side.! "

roy shakes his head Roy : I didn't want to resort to this.  
but it seems i must inform the state, as well.  
this is a big job on my end, but now we will have our awnsers.."

alphonse begins to speak.  
Al : "mustang, this is sick.  
ok, first off.  
the world we were in, had no knoweldge of alchemy.. it is literally, obsolete there.."

Edward : " we found ourselves in a city called, berlin.  
somewhere on the motherland.. in a country called, germany.."

Al :" ..Mustang.  
me, an ed know.  
there's an entire universe, on the other iside of that thing.  
if pride destroy's it.. the other side, will sease.. to exist.."

Ed looking back to alphonse, speaks out of agreement.  
Edward : ."your right, al.. this is no game we're playing, roy.  
this has to be delt with logicly..

Like you alwyes said, seek out all possibilities.."

edward soon look's down with a grim expression.. he then speaks.  
Edward : "were not going to war.. not if i can help it.."

Mustang looks back to edward.  
then places a hand on his shoulder..

roy :"ed.  
you know as well as I, war isnt the awnser.  
but if we're to aquire the right, help.  
we must inform the others...

you guys never did, listen to me.. heh even when you came back.  
but still.  
this is my duty, im a general.  
now this situation, is all in my hands.  
but to assure your safty..as well as al's.  
we must prepare.."

raina turn's toword's roy, and asks.  
Raina : "prepare for what..?"

mustang then says.  
Roy : "..there comming, ..for him"

fma OST 2 : - Amestris -  
( Outside Lesuriea / Central H.Q. : Amestris )

bliss stand's survaying the area, on a tree limb.  
she peering off into the distiance.. looking for any sign of the enemy.  
a few moments later she leaps down.  
the others below, stand around her.  
as bliss lands.  
bliss : "he's here.  
..the compound is not as heavily guarded, as i thought"  
chaos a giant ho munculi with glaring withe bare eyes.  
continues to remain silent. untill he look's to bliss and ask's..

Chaos : "can I, destroy them"  
bliss looking back to the giant, then speaks.

Bliss : "not yet.  
but soon we have to wait, untill pride gives the order.  
we are to stay put, otherwise.."

chaos the saying, in turn to her words..

chaos : "this time we will, destroy the humans"  
bliss then shakes a hand infront of his face,  
the cold stare looking back to her.  
she then looks up caringly, and speaks..

bliss : "not yet, big boy.  
..I know, your so anxious.. but, it's not time yet.  
..soon though.."

kimblee folding his arm's in, look's toword the compound.  
speaking with a carcastic tone.  
somehow the undead crimson alchemist, survived the inncodent.. in ishball.  
Roger : "i havn't been here, in years.  
to bad, i died.. heh.  
it's gonna real fun, killing all these folks.."

bliss turn's immediatly, and speaks.  
bliss" ..anger.. do not blow up anything,  
untill the order is givin"  
kimblee then look's back and say's.  
roger : "heh.  
like i'd ever listen to bradly, in the first place.."

roger begins to head off into the night.  
bliss, grunting in his place.. soon turn's back, to the giant homunculi.  
bliss : "well.. i do suppose it is, time.."

chaos grins a cynical smile on his face,  
and he follow's bliss, toword the compound.

meanwhile.  
( Lesuriea Capital / Amestris : Capital compound )

Mustang and edward,  
with alphonse walk into one of central's complexes.  
they turn to look, as soon as muffled noises come from on the lot.  
mustang look's back, and ask's..

Roy : "did you hear, that.?"

ed looks back as alphonse responds.  
Alphonse : "yeah i herd it, sounded like soldiers being disarmed..."

Edward soon dashes back outside, alphonse following shortly behind him.  
ed slides to a stop.  
and watches as a shadowish figure races, acrossed the lot.  
up and to the side, of the building..

they stare in awe as the shadowy figure, clap his hands.  
ed then scream's.. staring to the sight. Edward : "hey, you..!! wait!! ..dont do that.?! what the hell is wrong with you.?!"

suddenly.  
the explosion occur's, as half the building is ripped away..

the alarm's suddenly go off.  
as the shadowish figure run's inside.  
edward soon chases the mysterious figure, into the night.  
the comotion has already passed.  
mustang and alphonse race outside, and yell to edward.  
Roy : "wait..!" mustang turn's to alphonse.  
Roy :- grunt's at the sight. -  
"not even back a day, and he's already running off.."

alphonse then look's back to edward, as he races off.  
Alphonse : "we have to go after him"  
mustang nods silently, and they both race off.  
now chasing after, the full metal.

OST 1 : - unrest -  
(Lesuriea : West wing )  
Atomsk feel's the vibration's of the explosion,  
from the other side of the building.  
Raina react's the same way a split second later..

The two and begin racing, for the exit staircase.

Atomsk : "somthing's happoning"  
Raina tries hard using her power,  
to locate the origin of the explosion.  
raina : "brother.  
there are two large figures, outside of the building.  
I can sence it, but where.. it's, to damned hard to pinpoint"  
she uses a power unlike any other.  
she, being able to see through the wall's.  
with the sound's of her own, footsteps.  
atomsk speak's,  
as he kick's the door open.  
the two now barreling down, the stairwell..

Atomsk : "keep trying sis, we're almost outside"

( Compound grounds : Lesuriea )  
edward races after the shadowy figure,  
leaping inside of one of the window..

edward : "hey, get back here..!"-grunts-  
He scream's leaping into the window, right after the man..

kimblee clap's his hands, and explodes the door behind him.  
giving himself an advantage.  
edward being caught in the blast, is thrown back.  
up aginst the wall.  
edward land's with a hard thud, landing funny and rolling to the side.  
edward lay there, critically hurt...

kimblee races tword's prides detention chambers.  
edward lay there uncotious, as al and mustang come upon him.  
edward bleeding from his head.. laying uncotious, al then screams..

alphonse : "BROTHER!.." o.o

kimblee soon cut's around a corner,  
and runs into a few of the militent soldiers..

he then smiles, and claps his hands.  
the two soldiers look back on shock.  
one saying.  
Soldier : "no.. it cant be...KIMBLEE!" suddenly.  
the explosion expands as riza,and sheska.  
race to see what is happoning.  
they too, get caught in the explosion..

kimblee.  
smeirks at his appeasingly destructive pleasures.  
looking at the destruction, he had caused.  
then soon head's for the lower, detention chambers.  
as kimblee races away, bodies are strung out in his wake.

-  
fma : leguacy OST -Ishiba. ( Ishbal ) -  
( In side the prison, cell block )

Pride sit alone.  
silently in his small detention cell, contemplating his next move.  
he soon hear's some muffled noises, comming from down the corridor.  
he lift's his head slowly, exposing the red eyes..

kimblee walk's down the detention halls,  
the clapping of his shoes.. clearly herd.  
pride with a solom tone, rasping in his voice..then speaks..

Pride : "there..here.." then stand's and faces the wall, of the better half of his cell.  
waiting for kimblee, to free him..

A small explosion comming from his cell door, pops the lock.  
holding him at bay.. there stands kimblee, opening the door.  
pride turn's to look, and then says..

Pride : "your late.." kimblee smiles and shrugs..

Roger : "so.. what'cha gonna do.huh? kill me? heh, I've died, and came back too many times.  
Besides, I owe you one.. for, ressurecting me.  
let's just get out of here, this place is boring me..- yawn -"

pride nod's in silent thought, then heads out with kimblee.  
a few moments later.  
a soldier comes acrossed his cell, finding noone is inside.  
he freaks and runs out of the detention block..

alphonse and mustang, in one of the other rooms.  
continue trying to help edward..

edward : "damn.." edward grunts at the pain..

Edward : "my, arm's.. busted..." alphonse soon tries to pressure bandage it,  
using some of the things he had on his person.  
with the metallic clip in place, edward the stands silently.  
alphonse, looking at him just as silently..

mustang then speaks.  
roy : "theres alot of confussion out in the compound.."

roy peek's out of the window, to see pride and another shadowish figure, race off into the night.  
roy then grunts.  
snapping his fingure's to transmute an explosive,  
but every time he strikes.  
they are missed by an inch..

pride knowing it was mustang, stop's running for just a moment.  
looking dead, toword the flame alchemist.  
mustang glarring back at him..

pride's eye's glow wickedly, mustang giving a look of fury.  
pride soon turn's and flee's..

edward turn's to mustang.  
Edward : "you we're wrong fuher, we're already at war.  
pride obviously sought to that himself.  
mustang turn's back to edward and speaks.  
roy : - it still eludes me.. how the hell did he survive..? -

this is serious.. not only did a criminal escape.  
but a humunculi at that.  
there are others, it seem's.. so, pride isn't acting alone.."

alphonse then look's to him and speaks..

alphonse : "there were 7.. how many more, can there be.?" mustang then look's back, out of the broken window..

roy : "to be honest, -sigh - I'm not sure"  
- I.. was, so sure.. I.. killed him, myself.. damn it.. how did he escape death, a second time.? -

fma OST : - traveling incognito -  
( Forest of Lesuriea : Amestris )

Pride and kimblee race to meet with the others,  
after kimblee's and chaos's destraction.  
bliss & chaos await with S.I.N.  
they look at him as the gather around.. silently, prides eye's flash the reddish glow once more.  
Pride : " we have to find the child.  
the only place I can figure out where he would be.  
is in new ishbal." they all nods at once.  
then all leave.. vanishing, into the night.  
pride stands now alone, pondering to himself.  
he takes a breif look back, from the direction him and kimblee were comming from.  
to find, noone is there..

as pride flee with kimblee.  
atomsk soon pop's a head out, of a near by tree.. shaking the leaves off, he gives a depressing look.

Full Metal Alchemist : Leguacy.  
ost - Beaming sunlight. -  
( Forest of Lesuriea : Amestris )

suddenly.  
atomsk and raina both jump down..

Atomsk : "did you hear all that, sis"  
she then nods her head in agreement..

Raina : "it seem's there going after a child now, brother.." - but.. who's child, are they after..? -  
atomsk then ponders to himself.  
Who's child could they be talking about..? sis.. -  
Atomsk : "how are we gonna explain, this.  
this is almost hopeless.." Atomsk sigh's and shakes his head..

Atomsk : "it's bad enough, these guys we're around in our time.  
now ..the future, is at stake as well.."

raina places her hand, on his shoulder..

Raina : "brother.  
do not think, such things.. tis not, our fault.  
twas fate that brought us here, remember ?  
..like you said, long ago.. we do good here, and that's enough for us.."

atomsk sigh's and look's back to Raina..

Atomsk : "it's.. not that, sis.  
it's the elrics who i am worried about.  
but there's complications.. first off.. no live's were taken, in exchange for theirs.. secondly, is deffinetly about pride.  
I took a look, into our fuher's records.. and it strictly say's, he burned him to ashes.. but, where are the reaims, of those ashes.? and how did the homunculi obtain them, to ressurect him.? "  
Raina : " well?  
there's only one person who could possibly, know about it.. let's go ask him."

she nod's to atomsk in agreement, and they race back to central.

FULL METAL ALCHEMIST LEGUACY  
OST 2 : - Lonely -

The rinwell's travel back toword central,  
and report there finding's to mustang..

some of the soldier's around them, are helping the wounded.  
as they speak breifly..

as atomsk and raina then salute there suppiror,  
and soon begin to head off.. toword the med ward.. -  
( Central Amestris : Medical ward )

The two soon find edward and alphonse, now sitting by a window.  
both looking out onto, the empty compound..

alphonse helping his brother, tend to his arm.  
ed look's at atomsk, then to raina as the two calmly walk inside..

atomsk look's to edward as they approch,  
atomsk then speak's to edward..

Atomsk : "we need, to talk.. there's things that just don't fit.  
and you know what i'm talking about..."

edward looking back puzzled, alphonse pritty much the same.  
Edward then speaks, the annoyance in his voice clear..

Edward now giving off an obscure look to atomsk.  
Edward : "..I know.. - sigh - We shouldn't be here, but.. we are.. ? "  
- how is it, possible.. ? -

--

fma : ost - tobira no moku e -

Atomsk then say's.  
Atomsk : "There's only three logical solution's.  
to our puzzling situation, edward.."

As edward stare to atomsk, a grim look appears on edward's face.  
Edward : " well.. let's get started.  
we won't find out anything, just standing around.. doing, nothing.. "

- fin, of act 2. -

FMA Ost : - Suspicion. -  
Edward : " on the next.. full metal alchemist, Leguacy.  
ACT : 03 - Memories, of the forgotton -"

Images of a boy, running fron a bright light.  
he, cradeling an infant baby..

Atomsk : " ...It was, long ago... ..too, long.. "

The gate swllowing them, closing the door's after.. the darkness swell's them, into the void.  
Atomsk : "..Me and my sister, ran.  
we ran..? Because, I was told to.. "  
- why..? -  
The older boy's shreik's.. could be herd, over the baby's.

- Thanks again, for reading. - 


	4. Chapter 4 : ACT 3

( Xing : Exactly 100 year's ago.. )  
FMA : Legacy OST - Taboo -

We find a young boy, running from a large city.  
in the dead of night.. He cradeling his infant sister, in his arms.. and crying, while running..

The young boy soon reaches, a large sandy hill.  
on the eastern end of the city.  
the light behind him, growing brighter..

The two simply, cannot escape it.  
the light soon engulfs the boy, and his infant sister.  
he cradeling her in his arms tightly, as she cries..

The walls of the city, begin to tower over.  
the now submerged area.

Then, darkness.  
the gate stand before, the two young children.  
the arms streching out, overwhelming them..

The only sound as the door, closes.  
Is of the older child, screaming.  
and the infant, in his wake.

As the gate, silently dissapears.. Only destruction of an unknown city.. lay now, in waste.

OST - equivalent exchange - Short dub. -

( Alphonse Elric)  
" We all know well.. The first law, of equivalent exchange.  
Humankind cannot gain, anything.. Without first loosing somthing, in return.. "

( Edward Elric : )  
" To obtain, somthing of equal value must be lost.  
But, somthings were ment to change.  
They say the rules are never ment, to be broken.. Even in, times of war.. "

( Atomsk Rinwell ) : " For years we, prayed for redemption.. Looking for a way, to find some peace of mind. "

( Raina Rinwell : ) " In return.. we got ourselves, back.. But.. for what purpose..? "

Edward Elric : " Why were we, brought back.  
..from an impossible, feat.? "

Alphonse Elric : " and what of the future, ..to come..? "

-- FULL METAL ALCHEMIST : LEGACY

Opening song : Bleach - CHU - BURA - - 12th opening -  
A Fan Fic Story, By : StateAlchemist.ATOMSK

ACT : 03 - Memories, of the forgotton. -

Full Metal Alchemist. : Legacy FMA OST 1 : - Avenue -  
( Western Amestris : Resinbool - Present Day..)

We find edward and alphonse, heading to resinbool.  
now with atomsk and raina, following behind them.

Atomsk looking off into the vast valleys, and farmlands.  
edward paces along with alphonse.. and raina, shortly following atomsk..

they continue to walk, toword the edge of the province..

Edward : "sure will be good, seeing the old stomping grounds.  
now that we're back, al.."

alphonse catches up to edward, and laughs a bit saying.  
alphonse : " yeah it will, brother"  
atomsk turns to look after stopping by, an old creek.  
looking forward and speaking, befuddled..

Atomsk : "hey you guys, what's the rush.. huh ? ..it's not like you died, or anything"  
ed looks back to atomsk, as he speaks.. Atomsk : "I mean.  
I'm sure she'll be happy to see you, but hell.  
I dunno, why not suprise her..?"

atomsk acts like this is his first time, here.  
but it is in fact not.  
Pinako Rockbell.  
being worldly renowned, personally made a pair,  
of specially made automail hands.. for him..

He itches at them,  
as if ghost tingles were effecting his moter skills.  
edward turns to speak..

Edward : " don't worry about it.  
I'm sure she'll greet us, with open arms.  
after all.. it's only been, 3 years"  
alphonse nods silently, as they walk over the large hill.  
slowly heading, to the small community..

Edward breathes a sigh.  
As he and alphonse, look on in smiling silence.

Edward turns to alphonse, he speaking solomy.  
as alphonse looks back to him with a smile.

FMA OST 2 : - Sign's of spring. -

Edward : "..We're home, brother"  
Alphonse : " Finally"  
as they travel on, atomsk takes a look of the towns folk.. as they point and smiling, clapping there hands as the small band continue to walk.

One of the locals walks over to the near by fence,  
and greets them..

shaking there hands as they walk by..

they begin walking through town, seing that it has flourished vastly.  
they soon cut over a small creek, and head toword a near horizion..

They soon, come acrossed a familier house.  
newly rebuilt, with people living inside..

edward looks as alphonse, begins to speak.

alphonse : "so.. we have been gone, a long time"  
ed smiles, and then speaks..

Edward : "let's go, al.. we're not home, ..yet"  
Alphonse looks to his older brother.  
then sighs, and nod's silently..

atomsk and raina, still trailing, both walk a slow pace. already knowing the trail, to where they were headed...

soon they come to the rockbells.  
the smoke, bellowing from the stack of the chiminey..

ed smiles as he looks to al.  
al back to him..ed then speaks.  
Edward : "race ya.?" al nods and they begin to race..

atomsk shortly sprinting after them, saying .  
Atomsk : "hey ! wait up, dammit.. your my, responsibillity..!"

Atomsk grunts as he chases after edward and alphonse.  
raina giggles as the elircs race ahead, toword the rockbells home.  
once at the center of the small lot, they both look on to the house..

edward : "3 long years, al.. and we both, finally made it back..! "  
alphonse looking along with edward, as they approch the house.  
alphonse looking back at edward, and then saying..

alphonse : "brother..it's been longer, then that"  
edward nodding in agreement, speaks in agreeance.  
Edward : "yeah.. it has, al.." they both look on, ..and begin to approch the home...

Full Metal Alchemist : Legacy FMA OST 1 : - beaming sunlight. -  
( Western Amestris : Risenbool.. The rockbell's. )

The elrics come to a stop, just as Winrey begins to walk out of the door..

her face shown a small stare, of depression.  
but made her look, as if she was strong..

She slowly closes the door behind her,  
Then turns to see edward and alphonse.  
Winrey : "- gasp - ! "  
She stares in shock, and slowly the words come out of her mouth.  
winrey : "Oh.."

she stares in shock, at her sight.. then says.  
winrey : "My dear, god.."

and places a hand to her mouth, the tears swelling..

she soon runs to them, wrapping an arm around both of them..

Winrey : "..WHERE, ..DID YOU GO?  
..YOU LEFT, WITHOUT.. SAYING GOODBYE?  
..OR ANYTHING.." tears running down her cheeks.  
she slowly pushes alphonse away a bit.  
al naturally steps aside of them..

she then grabbing edward, embraces him.  
her crying stops to only say.  
Winrey : " ..never leave me again, ed.."

all edward could do was hold her.

alphonse looking on, as atomsk and raina finally walk to them.  
atomsk looking a bit lazy, speaking with a sarcastic tone..

Atomsk : " what's with them"  
alphonse saying back to him.  
alphonse : "it's.. been a while, that's all"  
the continue to watch as edward hold's winrey tight.

Winrey : "don't..ever leave again, ed.. I'd die, if you did.." ed hearing those words, gives a look of shock..

Edward - I.. didn't know.. I ment that much to you, win..? -

-- FMA OST 1 : - Memories. -

(Western Amestris : The Rockbell home. )

A few hours pass.  
as edward and winrey, sit down for tea..

she pouring him a hot cup, as alphonse and atomsk.  
along with raina, sit comfotably in the rockbell home..

edward.  
ever so silent, and alphonse talking away.  
atomsk and raina seem happy, as they chat.. alphonse : " you know, ever since the inncodent.  
me and ed here, had been trying our best to find our way, back.  
but knowing that lot of things trailed, when we looked back on things.  
it semed as though, we never truly could.  
..untill the gate, appeared." atomsk smiles Atomsk : "and that's about, the time.. I and raina, finally find pride"  
winrey and ed gaze for a moment.  
as alphonse smiles while he watches..

alphonse : "I like this sight. -smiles -  
The two, of you.. it feels good.." edward looking back at alphonse, gives off a lazy look..

edward : "what's that, supposed to mean..?" alphonse scratching the back of his head,  
nervously speaks..

alphonse : "eh.. well, you know brother.. the two, of you..?" alphonse pointing to edward, and then to winrey.  
edward then looks back to winrey, she blushing as alphonse spoke..

FMA :Legacy OST - Pint Sized Alchemist -

(Western Amestris : The Rockbell home )

Edward looks to winrey and asks .  
Edward : "win, is this.. true..?" winrey all she could do, is blush.  
Winrey : "it's. ...not like I, never wished for it..ed"  
ed spitting out his tea, and crumpet.. then saying..

Edward : "why didn't you tell me.?! " winrey then giving off a hanous look, saying in return.

Winrey : "it's not like, you gave me any choice ether.. Ed"  
her stare looking towords the floor of the home, she clearly embarassed.  
edward looks back in shock, then speaks looking to alphonse..

Edward : "you could of told me, bro.. !  
it's not like I wouldn't of said, yes..?!" alphonse continues to scratch his head nervously,  
then looks back to edward and speaks.  
alphonse : "umm.  
spur of the moment, thing.. heh, heh..." edward suddenly hears a familier, sound.. nervously he, looks back to winrey..

she glares to edward now, holding her tools in her fingures.  
with a deviant gleem, in her eye.

Winrey : "now... about that arm of your's.." ed looking back in fear, his eyes the size of dots.  
He then says.  
Edward : "..help me.."

Then, winrey goes for edward.  
She grabbing for edward, as he tries to squirm away.. edward trying to flee, in fear.  
she gripping the back of his collar.

the house showing as she continues, to argue with him.  
as the sun sets behind the home.  
Edward suddenly screams.  
Edward : "what are you talking about?  
I never said anything, was wrong"  
winrey : "yeah well, you should of said that before I took it off.  
besides, your lucky grandma isn't around right now !! " ed then screams.. edward : "That old, bat.?! she's still, ..alive..?! ..AAAAHH!! "

FMA Ost 1 : - reunion - (Western Amestris : Resinbool )

A few days pass..

As the elrics once again, say there goobyes.  
now bording a train, back to central amestris.  
al and atomsk, along with raina.  
sit inside the coach, as edward and winrey stand outside with edward.

edward : "..winrey, I know.." she places a fingure on his lips, then leans in to kiss him..

she then, says to him.  
Winrey : " you, are edward elric.. the full, metal alchemist.  
you will come back to me, ed.. I love you, alwyes have.  
we will.. see eachother, again.. soon.."

she then smiles and says.  
Winrey : "..now, board your train.  
Don't make them, wait for you"  
ed could only smile, and silently board the train.  
Edward : " Right.. "  
he then waves a hand, from outside the window.  
as the train, slowly pull off..

as winrey watches and waves,  
the whistle of the train.. blow, in the distiance.  
Winrey - You'll alwyes be in my heart, Edward Elric.  
no matter, where you are.. - --

FMA Ost : - Reqruiem -  
(Lesuriea / Central : Amestris )

The trains whistle blow, as it slowly stops..

finally comming to a rest at the station, of Amestris..

soldiers begin to get off the train, as supiriors begin to greet them.  
the soldiers saluting there supiriors in turn.  
Soon.  
we finally see ed, an al, along with atomsk, and raina.  
All climb off the train, and begin heading toword's central hq..

Edward, Alphonse, Atomsk, and Raina, all silent the entire time.  
The four look to the future, with deturmination.. As they continue walking through the gates, and into the city.  
they continue up toword a large, white building..

Raina stop's stares for just a moment, at the large gap of the side.  
as the others walk ahead of her.

the gap being patched up, by city workers where it was blown to bits.  
she then turn's and head's inside, following her brother...

The four soon enter the capital.  
- Central Amestris. -

FMA : Legacy - Carefree -  
( Lesuriea / Central Amestris : West wing )  
A short whille, later..

Roy : "Theres nothing I can do, ed.." says mustang, speaking very huffed.  
he and riza look upon a complete pile, of paperwork.. roy points to riza, she quickly seperating and filing papers.  
as he speaks.  
Roy : "we're both overly swamped,  
because of the rebels comming from the east.. -sigh- this is all not good news, to me.  
but as your suppirior, I ask you .."

he then looks to edward, and points to atomsk and raina with a pen.  
then speaks..

Roy : "look, if you go with them.. I'll owe you, one.." Atomsk : " oh really..? "  
- you act as if im a burden.? -  
Roy :" not to say you two, are a burden.  
i just don't have anything else, to assign to you"  
Roy hands over the assignment to edward.  
Edward flip's the paper open,  
alphonse naturally, looking over edward's shoulder.  
Both begin to read the content's of the paper.

The instruction's read : - YOUR ORDERS.. Edward, And Alphonse Elric : Go, have fun.. -

alphonse, see rose.. she misses you, so.  
I have already sent word, on your arrival.  
and she will be waiting at the station, of new ishball.  
this isn't your fight, for now.  
I'm sending atomsk, and raina to escort you to new ishbal.  
so treat them, with respect.  
I'll send for you all if, and when I need you most.. - Mustang -  
Edward thinks to himself, as he reads the letter.  
Edward - of all the damn things to do, roy. -

FMA : Legacy OST - Conquest -  
(Southern Amestris : New Ishbal )

Rose watches as her son, on the street plays ball in the early evening.  
he and a few friends, are in the middle of playing.  
and one of them knocks it, off into the distiance..

Boy : "..I'll get it.." say's her son as he races off, to grab the ball.  
rose smiling on, as he runs off.. the ball rolls a fair distiance, as the boy run after it.  
it hits the side of a stairwell, and soon drops downward.  
the boy soon, chases after it..

he holding onto the railing, as he dessends.

suddenly a cloaked figure, picks the ball up.  
and slowly hands it to the boy.. the young child turns to go,  
and sin knocks him out with a chop, to the back of the neck. Boy : -uffgh-..

and the child lay, uncotious..

Pride : " this boy, has grown older i see. his bond may yet still be strong to that of the gate.  
he has his purpose.. now pick him up.."

sin picks the boy up,then say's..

Sin : " your dirty work, pride.. not mine, ok..?" Sin spits to pride, as she picks the boy up.  
they soon flee.  
running towords the darkness, and into the night.

Soon, everyone in the small city gathers.  
as they, cannot find the boy.  
panic is soon stricken, throughout the city.

Thorughout New Ishball, people despratly try to find the young boy..

Noone can find the poor, child.  
and soon they begin looking through town in groups..

sin and pride off into the distiance, look on as the people begin to search.  
the lighted torches, illuminate the city.  
they can hear alarm's and people screaming, the childs name..

...TOBY...

Soon the townsfolk come up, empty handed.. and thus.  
they begin to search, the surrounding area.. ..only to come up empty, as well.

Rose give a disasterous look.  
her mind, unstable.. as she continues worrying, about her son.  
one of the townsfolk tries to calm her down, as best she can.  
but, to no avail..

Suddenly.  
Edward, Alphonse, Atomsk, and Raina, appear through the door.  
Rose looking to alphonse, not knowing what to say..

FMA OST : - Lonely -  
(Southern Amestris : Rose's home )

Not, but a half hour later..

Alphonse look's out of the window, soon after arriving.  
his face looking, desprate...

rose crying, speaks with a crack in her voice...

Rose : "please, al.. please bring him home, to me.  
I'd die if I didn't know, what happoned to toby.."

Rose continue, to cry her heart out.  
Alphonse grunt's at the sight, looking down as he thinks to himself..

Alphonse : - first, pride planed to destroy the gate with a nitro missle.  
then, he set's his sights on toby.. why..?"

edward places a shoulder, on alphonse's arm.  
Edward : "we'll find him, al.. I promise, ok? we'll look, together..."

Alphonse looking back to edward, speak's out of anger...

Alphonse : "If you don't mind this time, brother.. I'd like.. to go alone.." alphonse's face, expresses alot of greif..

ed looking back puzzled, speaks.  
Edward : "sure, al.. whatever you say.."

Edward begins to back off..

alphonselooks back, as he begins to walk out of the house.  
Alphonse : "rose, i'll find Toby ..even if I have to comb, this entire desert.  
I will bring him home, to you... I promise you that.."

Rose looking to alphonse, sniffles and nods.  
then watches as al walks out of the house,  
slowly closing the door behind him.  
ed starring back, continues to be puzzled..

atomsk and raina stand in the backround.. in complete silence..

Atomsk - first the elric's, and now.. toby..? what the hell, is happoning.? -

FMA OST : - Ominous clouds -

(Southern Amestris : New Ishbal )

Alphonse continues to look around, where Toby was last seen playing ball... Al checks for clues.  
soon finding where the ball had landed.  
there the ball lay, but noone was around..

Alphonse turns his head, then finds a small shread of cloth,  
gripping around a small piece of rubble.  
Alphonse looks at it for a moment, then grips it in his hand.  
he looks up to the path, leading out of the city.  
then utter's a name.  
Alphonse : "pride.."

Alphonse soon races out of the city, as fast as he could.  
he knew who took him now, and was off insrearch of them..

edward glances his back turned for a moment, aginst the wall of the entrance.  
he then looks to atomsk and raina..he then says.  
Edward : "look, I don't like spying on my brother.  
so would you guy's mind going, on ahead.  
I'll follow behind you, shortly.."

Atomsk and raina both nod, then begin to race off after alphonse.  
edward then turns around, clinging aginst the wall.  
as they take off..

Edward inhales deep, before rushing around the corner after the two.  
he then shortly follows atomsk and raina up, and out of the alleyway..

FMA : Legacy OST - unseasing lunacy -  
(Southern Amestris : Desert of xing )

alphonse soon races to the hill of sand, and looks down the other side.  
there was a set of vehicle tracks, and a green army truck racing off in the distiance..

alphonse then collapses onto the sand, helpless to the vehicle it's self.  
racing off, far away into the horizion..

Alphonse beats a fist, into the soft sand as the truck drive fast into the horizion.

there he sat, silently for a moment.  
tears running down his face...

Alphonse begins to cry and look on, as the vehicle dissapears in the horizion..

atomsk and raina shortly come atop the hill,  
standing along side alphonse.  
raina looks on in horror, as alphonse screams.. Alphonse : "..NOOOOOO!!...YOU BASTARDS!!...you..bastards.."

edward calmly walks ahead, and gazes off into the horizion.  
just to see the sight, just as it happons.  
all he could do, is look in shame.  
Edward : "our anger, brother.. It's not yours alone, to bear.." ed then grunts and gets angrey as well..

Atomsk, and raina stand silently in the backround..

-  
- Fin, of act 3. -

Ending song : Motherland - Crystal kay -

FMA OST : - suspicion. -

Edward : " On the next, Full Metal Alchemist"  
Atomsk : "Legacy"  
Raina : " ACT : 4 - The leigon. - "

Alphonse : " I will get him back, rose.  
even if it costs me, my own life.  
I will protect toby.."

Edward : " AL! don't be stupied!! ..He's too strong.!!"

ATOMSK : " KIMBLEE !! "

Raina : "Please ! stop him, ed.? before he kill's himself.!!"

- hope you like the next one, thanks for leting me post. -


	5. Chapter 5 : ACT 4

FMA OST - Strategy - ( Southern Amestris : Desert of Areugo. )

Alphonse slowly stands up, from the desert sand.  
the wind slowly brushes the dust off of his pants, and jacket.  
his expression changes to a solom look, glarring at the ground and sand..

Alphonse : "We have to, We.. have to find Toby, brother.  
we have to bring him back, safe.  
those, ...monsters ! took him away, from rose..!!"

alphonse then looks down on the sand,  
wiping the tears from his eyes.. Alphonse : "..I don't want to see him, hurt.."

Ed looks to al, as the tracks begin to dissipate.. from the wind, bashing at them... Edward : " We'll find him, al.. I swear.." explains a deturmend, edward.

Alphonse shakes his head, then begins to run.  
chasing the tracks, at a steaady pace..

Alphonse : " WE HAVE TO CHASE THEM NOW, EDWARD..! " and runs off, at a steady pace.. giving chase, to the jeep.

Ed looks with desperation to atomsk, and raina.  
then scratches his head, puzzled to alphonse's behaviour.  
Edward : " ..I've never seen, al like this.. ever.? "

atomsk runs after al, and raina with ed follow shortly after.  
they continue to run as the tracks slowly dissipate..

alphonse finally, finds another set of tracks and stop's in the dead middle.  
Alphonse out of fit of rage, screams out once more..

Alphonse : "PRRRIIDDEEE.!!" edward comes running up to him.  
staring with shock, as he witness alphonse go nuts with a fury..

Screaming into, the sky..

OST - equivalent exchange - Short dub. -

( Alphonse Elric)  
" We all know well.. The first law, of equivalent exchange.  
Humankind cannot gain, anything.. Without first loosing somthing, in return.. "

( Edward Elric : )  
" To obtain, somthing of equal value must be lost.  
But, somthings were ment to change.  
They say the rules are never ment, to be broken.. Even in, times of war.. "

( Atomsk Rinwell ) : " For years we, prayed for redemption.. Looking for a way, to find some peace of mind. "

( Raina Rinwell : ) " In return.. we got ourselves, back.. But.. for what purpose..? "

Edward Elric : " Why were we, brought back.  
..from an impossible, feat.? "

Alphonse Elric : " and what of the future, ..to come..? "

-- FULL METAL ALCHEMIST : LEGACY

Opening song : Bleach - CHU - BURA - - 12th opening -  
A Fan Fic Story, By : Jason davis.  
Original creator : Hiromu Arakawa. ACT : 04 - The Leigon. -

FMA OST - Suspicion - ( Ammunition's truck : Fleeing areugo, toword's amestris. )

The child lay uncontious, in the back of the green truck.  
Pride and Bliss in the front.  
while Sin and Chaos, sit in back.  
Sin goes to touch the tied boy to awaken him, and chaos slaps a hand away.  
Sin giving a yelp.  
Sin : " hey what'cha do that for"  
grabbing her wrist in pain, and rubbing it.  
Then glares at the large beast..

Chaos looking down with a cold stare toword her, speaks.  
Chaos : "..pride say, not to touch.."

Sin continues to stare upward in shock, then noticing backs away slowly.  
Chaos turns back to the boy, still laying uncontious..

The truck continues to it's course, toword it's destination.. Pride looking back, then speaking with a grim tone to sin.  
Pride : "If I were you, I'd listen to him.  
After all, he only obeys me.."

Sin then gives off a sarcastic sneer towords pride, then looks back to the huge creature..

Chaos stares into nothingness, it sitting back down.. and continuing, to be silent.

Sin silently stare into it's hollow eyes.  
the cynical grin, never leaving It's face..

she then peers into it's hollow shell, and sits back in shock.  
Sin : - how can this homunculus, be just a doll.? -  
Sin : "he's a.. a living, golem.."

Chaos ever looking forward, never taking his eyes off the boy.  
continues to stare with a cold-blooded look..

Sin : - how can this lifeless creature, even speak.?! -

FMA Ost : -fighting bravely. ( 1 ) -  
( Desert Of Areugo. : Southern Amestris. )

Suddenly atomsk grunts and speaks out of frustration.  
Atomsk : " Oh fer' cripe sakes, screw this..! "

He soon dashes back, into town..

heading for the bike he cleverly stashed, aside of roses house..

He unveils the tarp, then climbs on..

Atomsk begin's by kicking the starter..

Then rams a foot on the clutch, and begins to ride back out of town.  
Racing toword alphonse..

Atomsk slides to a stop.. and looks to alphonse, speaking as he hault's next to him..

Atomsk : "..hop on, Al." Raina looking back to edward, as alphonse climbs on the back of the bike...

Raina : "my brother will take care of him.  
please be safe, Atomsk.."

Atomsk : " this'll be a lot faster then, on foot"  
Atomsk gives a nod to raina, then to edward..

and the two both speed off, in hot persuit.  
atomsk hammers the clutch.. and races on, following the tire tracks at a steady pace..

headding north, in the direction of the trail..

Edward soon turns to raina, and speaks.  
Edward : "Let's hope you're a good runner.." raina replying.  
Raina : "Please.. top of my class, for 3 years.. Running..!" Both now race off, into the blazing trail..

soon we find that jean havock comes, out of under the sand.  
helmet hanging off his head.  
he lights a cigarette up, then exhales watching the Rinwells,  
and Elrics race off.  
Jean - heh, those two.. - sigh - there alwyes chasing after something.. -  
Jean smiles whille lowering his head, Then walks back toword the city..

Atomsk races along with Alphonse,  
who is gripping tightly onto his weighst.  
Atomsk flips a switch, and tiny spikes immet from the tires..

Atomsk : " This may slow us down a bit, but it should show them the way a bit better.."

Alphonse then smiles a bit whille looking forward,  
knowing what atomsk was doing.  
by leaving a more visible trail, for edward and raina to see..

the two now race on, towords the captive child.  
now racing to, god knows where.  
Atomsk : " I'm sure they'll head back towords amestris.. "  
- god only knows, what pride wants with toby.. -

The trail slowly seeping away, toword a long desert road..

Alphonse : -stay strong toby.. I'm coming.. -

Atomsk and alphonse continue to follow, untill they see forest area.  
they've reached the end, of the desert..

FMA Leguacy : OST - marching army - conflict of the rebellion.

( Eastern Front : South of old ishbal. )  
- Ishballan opressors, aginst the state of amestris. -

Mustang now leads a brigade of troops,  
into the south of the rebel base from the north.  
Roy's mind, only on one objective..

To capture the, resisting rebel leader.  
who opresses the ishbalan's, and settle the disputs.. one, last time..

Armstrong and Hawkeye look on, as the soldiers begin to form.  
heavy lines line up, within the vicinity.  
around the bin of the cliff, heading into the rebels territory..

mustang looks on in a solom mild manor, his face showing no expression.  
As to the outlook of this up comming battle..

Roy suddenly.  
Raises a hand high, and signals the troops to march forward..

The left flank, then slowly move's forward..

Soon the right follow.  
and all march toword the base, at once.. roy awaits for some of the rebels, to begin firing.  
his strategy beginning it's work..

Mustang then ponders, about the front lines.  
and how there new body armor, will handle the firepower of the rebels weapons.  
riza looks on, the same with armstrong.. both, in silence..

The troops march toword the base, in a steady pace.  
noone is firing upon them, as of yet..

Mustang slowly looks on, and awaits for any activity.  
he then yells.. Roy : "company, hault.!!"

the front line, immediatly stop just outside of the border.  
there they wait, the front standing at the ready..

noone on the other side, is visable.  
nothing but silence, stares in the troops eyes..

Roy ponders why the rebels are, not attacking.  
..There they sit, standing at the ready...In complete, silence..

FMA OST : - Sorrow -  
( Eastern Amestris : Ruin's Of Old Ishbal. )  
- Conflict : of the ishballan oppression. -

Suddenly.  
Out from the distiance, someone fires a shot.  
hitting one of the soldiers in the leg, the soldier falls as the rest of the troops begin to fire upon the rebels..

War has once again, broken loose.  
mustang yells : " FIRE !!"

Riza aside Roy, begin's to fire upon the darkness.  
the rebels and soldiers, begin to fall ..both, now taking heavy casulties..

Soon.  
The small conflict, was over.  
The wounded, silently lay there.  
countless number's of them..

Later that night.

The rebel leader accounted for, is now detained.  
and being brought forth, to mustang..

There roy sit, with a grimm look.  
riza standing next to him, they all underneath a large tent..

Roy soon looks to the rebel leader, and ask's him..

roy : "This is what you, were fighting for?  
..These people gave there lives, for your cause.  
It seems your cause, was all for not !  
..Take him away, I don't even wanna look at him."

He notions a hand to the soldiers, who brought him forward.  
the soldiers turn around, and take the prisoner away..

Mustang now sit there, spacing off.. thinking, of his next move.  
then asks himself.  
Roy : " was this all, ..really necessary"  
riza then placing a hand on his, shoulder.. speaks out of sadness.

Riza : "..roy, don't beat on yourself.. if anything, this did some good..."

Roy continues to stare off..

Roy : " yes, but Opression?  
..why would someone even think, of enslaving there own kind?  
...It's.. inhumane.."

riza gives him a worried look, then speaks.  
Riza : " we should be getting back, general.."

Meanwhile.  
his brigade of troops soon begin packing up camp, around the two of them.  
Roy : - why..? why enslave someone.. who doesn't desurve it.? -

-  
FMA OST : - Scientist of the alchemic world. -  
( Abandonded Compound : Western Amestris )

Alphonse and atomsk finally make it, to the abandonded compound.  
alphonse hopping off the bike, after atomsk..

They both soon leap over the large, retainer wall.  
and quietly sneak around, a few of the guards.  
heading toword the back, of the facillity.

Atomsk softly speaking into alphonses ear, as they hide.  
Atomsk : "Theres alot of rebels here,  
..I wonder if the leaders here as well.. "  
alphonse then looks to him, and softly says back Alphonse : "my only objective, is to get Toby back.  
Then I'm going back, end of story.  
once I'm done, then I'll take care of the humunculi.. "

Atomsk then agrees.. Atomsk : "ok the child first, then the humunculi.  
then, ..wait a minute..? how do you propose, we destroy them ..?" alphonse then reviels, the secret to killing them..

Alphonse : "using there bones, and binding them in a circle"  
atomsk looks to alphonse, in complete shock.  
atomsk, after 4 years.. finally learns the truth..

alphonse : " but that means.." - turns to look, at atomsk's expression -  
alphonse looks back and asks him.. Alphonse : " what's, wrong..?"

OST 2 : - Remnants. -

Atomsk looking down a bit,  
then reviel's to alphonse.. a part, of his past..

Atomsk : "my mother, is one of those monsters.." alphonse looks back, in shock.. then speaks.

The painfull memories begin, flashing through atomsks mind. -  
there was a flash of light, for a breif instiance.  
Raina removes her arm, and looks up at the large gate.. now silently standing, infront of her..

It slowly opens and hands begin to reach out, for her.  
thinking it was a game,  
Raina innocently followed there voices.. from inside, of the gate..

- Atomsk flashes back, as alphonse breaks his concentration.. -

alphonse : "..don't tell me.. A, human transmutation..?"

atomsk only sit there, in silence..

- But the painfull memories, do not sease. -  
Atomsk - ..I should of never done, such a futile thing.. -

Atomsk notices Raina walking toword the circle,  
as he reaches out to stop her from going any further.  
One of his hands suddenly dissapear.  
Atomsk immediatly notices it missing, and begins to scream.  
Rainas eyes begin to dissapear, she inturn screams in horror.. as her eyes are ripped, from her face.. Atomsk watches on, helplessly.  
As his other hand, now vanish before his eyes.  
he then shreiks in horror.. riana falling to her knees, cries out.  
Raina : "MY EYES !!.. GOD WHY, MY EYES...!?" - now blinded by the gate.. the flash of light, sets atomsks mind.. back, to the preasent. -

Atomsk - I'll never forgive myself, for that.. -

Atomsk looking ahead, soon speaks..

Atomsk : "let's go, ..there just inside.." alphonse looks again, after blinking.  
then nods to atomsk, following the taller male inside..

They soon sneak to the back door, and quietly head inside.  
closing the door, softly..

Just as a guard pass by, not noticing them even there.  
the guard simply continue, his rounds..

FMA OST 3 : - RULE. -  
( Inside the abandonded compound of : Lesuriea. )

Pride stands facing the fireplace, contemplating his next move.

bliss leaning aginst the wall, quiet as ever.  
chaos standing silently, in the background.  
sin continues to stare off, back turned toword everyone..

Kimblee lounges, playing with his hands.  
transmuting poofs of smoke, from thin air.  
Roger soon turns to pride, and asks him.  
Kimblee : "so, what of the boy..? are we gonna use him, for another attempt.  
at blowing the gate up..?"

Pride glares back at kimblee, then walks up to him.  
and speaks as he lean's into his face, kimblee backing off slowly..

..Kimblee glaring, sees the red eyes of pride as he gazes upon him.  
pride then awnsers roger's question calmly.

Pride : " ..as a matter of fact, I am.  
with this vast army, the rebel leader provided for us.  
we can complete the task, in under the time we first calculated. but with full metal, and that damned sonic wave on our tails.  
things could prove, to be a little more.." He then looks, back and speaks, as he stares toword bliss.  
Pride : " Complicated.."

Pride backs away from the couch, and soon paces around the room.  
from left, to right, speaking the entire time.  
kimblee asking him, after a moment of preaching. Kimblee : " then why not send the toy, out for a spin ?"

Roger grins as he continues to speak.  
Choas, sin and bliss, sitting in complete silence..

kimblee then gives a lustfull, destructive look to pride.  
then begins to taunt him, by saying.  
Kimblee : "..see if they, can take him..?"

Pride looking back toword kimblee, gives a furiating look.  
His hidden face, sideways from kimblee.  
pride then looks to chaos, then nods to the giant..

chaos slowly begins to walk out.. kimblee stares and grins widley.  
Kimblee : " can I.. at least, see.. the destruction..?"

pride then grips his hand behind his back, and speaks..

Pride : " If your that anxious to die.. crimson alchemist.  
- he grins a half smile. -  
then i suggest, you fight.. sonic wave.  
he is a more admirable foe, then.. full metal.."

kimblee smiles widley, then stands and speaks.  
Kimblee : " yeah.. ain't seen the shrimp in a while.  
guess it's time I pay, my repects.."

Then begins to follow chaos, through the door.  
pride then sighs, as sin grunts in solitude.

bliss rolls her eyes, in disgust.. Sin, simply keeps silent.

kimblee waves a short goodbye whille grinning back, and closes the door..

( Abandonded Compound Of : Lesuriea. )  
FMA OST 1 : - Pint-sized, Alchemist -

Edward and raina make it to the outskirts of the forest, just in time.  
To find atomsk's cycle, just hidden underneath the brush.  
Edward stops phanting, like crazy from the running.  
raina stands.. barly sweating, at all.  
Edward : " man.. -huff huff - talk, about.. A hike.. - whew -  
no wonder, the rebels can't be found..? "

Raina simply points to the wall, and notices the bike underneath.  
Edward : " I see, so.. they fled over the wall.. let's go.."

Edward and raina both nod to eachother,  
and begin to head over the wall..

They soon sneak pass, most of the guards.  
now rounding out, and toword the rear of the building..

they find there way to the same back door,  
alphonse and atomsk went in earlier..

edward taking out the lone guard, walking.  
Edward and raina drag, the body aside.  
edward looks to raina before asking..

Edward : " you act like you've done this, before"  
giving raina a compliment, on her handy work.

raina then nods to edward, and speaks.  
Raina : "..hundreds of times.." - she smiles back to him. -

edward peeks around the corner, checking and waiting.  
untill the all clear is found..

He soon dashes toword the door, and signals raina to follow.  
the two, quietly head inside the back door..

FMA : Leguacy - traveling incognito -  
( Lower halls : detention block )

Edward and raina, sneak along one of the halls.  
cautious not to get caught.  
they duck, once they both hear voices.  
comming from, the other end of the hall...

The door suddenly begins to shut.  
Edward grabs the door, before it closes to lock.  
holding it there silently, as a guard pass by.

Edward soon signals to raina to go forward.. she nods then slowly creeps along the floor,

Slowly approching the door.  
where the voices were herd, Raina soon begins to peer into the room.  
and ducks her head, as alphonse walks by the door.  
Raina watches as alphonse and atomsk, get into deep conversation.. she then signals to edward, and he follows..

FMA OST : - Idling. -  
( Medical Ward : Abandonded, Lesurian Compound )

Edward busts inside opening the door, and pushing raina inside.  
and quickely closes the door..

atomsk and alphonse, stand at the ready.  
soon as edward turns.. he is shockingly speachless..

Edward : " watch where you point that thing, dammit..!! it's us"  
raina starring in shock, then calms herself.  
al soon speaks.  
Alphonse : "brother"  
ed smiles and speaks..

Edward : "I'm probably.. the last person, you wanna see right now, alphonse..?" edward speaks whille scratching his head, alphonse smiles back..

Alphonse : " actually, i'm glad"  
atomsk then says Atomsk : " this is no time for games, we have to find the kid now.. right, al"  
al nods and speaks to atomsk.

Alphonse : "right, but.. where do we start..? "

edward soon approches the middle of the floor, and then looks to alphonse.. and speaks..

Edward : "..no time like the present, to find out.." Edward then proceeds by clapping his hands, to emmit a transmutation.

outside the door, From the inside.  
flashes come, and soon the door dissapears.  
revieling an opening.

FMA : OST - philosipher's stone -

( Detention cell : Abandonded Lesurian Compound )

There the child sit alone, huddled aginst the cold wall of a damp cell..

Toby huddles aginst the wall looking forward, with a hopeless expression.

scarred to even move, and thoughts racing.  
as to what will happon, to him..

Toby continues to sit there, not ever moving an inch...

cold and hungrey, he awaits for freedom.  
looking to the door, every now and again..

he soon sighs depressingly and continues, to sit there.. in total silence.  
Toby - someone.. please.. help me..? -

FMA :Legacy Ost - pity - ( Detention hall : Abandonded Lesurian Compound )

As atomsk and edward race along, the basement halls.. looking for the right cell door, that the boy would be detained in.  
alphonse continues to search through, each of the doors.  
calling to Toby..

Alphonse : " Toby.. Toby, where are you..?!"

Alphonse runs ahead of edward.  
atomsk and raina both look at eachother, then gaze back.  
as alphonse frantically looks through each door.  
then heading to the next..

calling softly out for toby.  
alphonse then looks in shock, down the long corridor...

As a gigantic figure, now turn the corner..

FMA OST : - FATE - 3:23 ( Detention block : Abandonded Lesuriean Compound. )

Alphonse stares forward in shock, as a giant creature now emmerges.  
from the other end of the hall.  
kimblee shortly follows, showing his face.  
then stands there with a deviant smierk...

Kimblee : " been a while, shrimp.. how you been..?" he then glares in the direction of edward and atomsk..

atomsk grunting then screams, whille rushing toword him.  
Atomsk : "KIMBLEE.!!" and soon, collides with kimblee..

raina screams to edward Raina : "stop him now, ed.. ? before he kills himself.!!" Atomsk : " RRRAAAGGHH !! " - overwhelming crash. -

atomsk not caring about anything else, flyes at kimblee with a fury.  
only to be knocked back, by chaos's giant bicep..

Atomsk, flips back from being flinged away, by chaos.  
and lands onto a knee, sliding to a hault along the ground.  
the guitar firmly gripped in his hands..

Atomsk : "so.. you wanna play dirty, huh..?" Atomsk begins to play a simple tune, as the giant tower over him.  
the giant homunculi, inches closer.  
Atomsk suddenly emmits a wave, of freezing energy.  
Transmuting the surrounding area, of atomsk..

Atomsk : " who's laughing now, bitch"  
and fires away, atomsk laughing miniacly.  
Atomsk using the strings of his guitar begins to play aburpt noises,  
using the waves to emmit a beam of ice towords chaos..

as Atomsk bursts the freezing temprature onto the giant homunculi.  
the freezing winds tear at the humunculi,  
but the flesh of the creature is unscathed..

chaos soon grips atomsk by the throat, after walking towords him slowly atomsk clenched in chaos's fist, looks back in shock..

chaos smiles and lifts him into the air, beinging him closer to his face.  
Chaos then speaks.  
Chaos : "I, am.." and tosses Atomsk into the nearby wall.  
Edward claps his hands, then forms the metallic spike.  
Edward : " Roger!!" and charges after kimblee, striking his face and opening a gash.  
kimblee suddely charges, and tries to lay a hand on edward..

edward continues to dodge kimblee's fast hands, as raina dashes to alphonse.  
Edward - how many came back, to haunt us.!! -

Raina grabbing Alphonse's hand, just in time to move him.  
from chaos striking the corner of the hall.  
pieces of brick fly out, as raina dodge's the attack.  
alphonse nearly misses getting hit, from the dabrie..

Chaos soon glares at raina, as she stands at the ready infront of alphonse.  
her kuni, now in hand..

Raina speak's to alphonse, whille stairing her opponent down.

Raina : "find the child.. we will take care of things here..!!" alphonse claps his hands, then speaks..

Alphonse : " no. ! this is my fight, too"  
and begins to fight along side of raina,  
who, beginning her fast feet movements.  
dodges chaos's attacks.  
Raina leaps back, as alphonse soon applies his hands.  
to the stermun, of chaos.  
chaos backs away, screaming in a rage.  
alphonse then smiles..

Alphonse : "so.. you don't like a soul transfer, ither huh"  
alphonse again, claps his hands and speaks..

Alphonse : "let's see if you like this, then"  
Al's hand's begin to glow blue.  
he then uses them, to chip at choas..

chaos backing away and screaming at him.  
Alphonse : " ..didn't like that, did'yah.?! "

The giant humunculi grabs a brick, and smacks alphonse with it.  
knocking Alphonse back..

Atomsk and edward, continue fighting kimblee.  
kimblee grabs edward's spike, and breaks it, with a blast.  
knocking edward down..

edward now falling in sort of shock speaks.  
Edward : "how"  
Kimblee : "heh.."

There stand atomsk and kimblee, now facing each other.. kimblee then speaks to atomsk..

Kimblee : "so.. it's just you, an me now.. huh"  
atomsk glarring at kimblee, spits to him as he speaks..

Atomsk : - grunts slowly - "I'll get you back, for what you did.."

Then charges and swings his guitar, like a hammer.  
bashing the ground ,and missing kimblee.  
as the humunculi, quickely dodges Atomsk's attack..

Kimblee Soon leaps back, as atomsk once again misses.  
Atomsk grunts looking ahead, kimblee mocking him by saying..

Kimblee : "Too slow, shrimp. ! Ha, you alwyes were below me..!!" and Roger grabs Atomsk's guitar, and with a flash.  
the guitar explodes, flinging atomsk back..

atomsk skim's the floor of the hall, and lay there catching his breath.  
trying to brush off some of the pain, off..

kimblee begins to walk, slowly forward.  
..that gleeme in his eye, of destrustion.  
his target truly was, the sonic wave..

atomsk then tries to get up, struggling the while.  
as kimblee move in, closer.  
atomsk, now on one knee.  
prepares to attack again, gripping his broken guitar in hand.  
he lifts a lazy eye from the pain, he kneeling, starring at kimblee.  
as Kimblee slowly walk toword him..

Suddenly.  
alphonse begins to shock Kimblee with an alchemic transfusion.  
knocking kimblee back toword the wall, completely supirsed by alphonse.  
kimblee soon stumbles back, toword the other end of the hall..

chaos continues fighting raina,  
raina dodging the slow movements of chaos..

Raina then climbs to the back, of his shoulders.  
and implants her kuni, into the back of his neck.  
Chaos rips Raina from his body, and tosses her aside..

Raina then claps her hands, As chaos approch her silently.  
she quickely administers a healthy shock, to his system.  
by using the kuni, as a conductor..

FMA OST : - GREED -  
( Detention block : Abandonded Lesurian Compound )

The shock sends chaos to his knees, the humunculi screaming inpain.  
raina leaps off, as the electirc shock does not stop.  
kimblee watches on in shock, as choas screams.  
untill he then exploads..

Pride off in the distiance, screams as well.  
Pride : "NOOO!!" ..As he watches through his mind, chaos exploading..

The electric shock, sending through chaos's body.  
blows him up, like a balloon.  
he finally explodes, as kimblee watches in horror.  
his commrad is now, destroyed.  
Kimblee soon escapes, back the way he came in.  
and seals the door, behind him..

The elrics, and the rinwells continue searching for the boy.

(Abandonded Compound Of Lesuriea )

Pride looks to bliss and glares.  
he huffs a bit, then settles himself.  
Pride : "your son, and daughter.. are more of a pain, then I'd like to admit..." he grunts then looks to her again, giving orders this time...

Pride : " take the men to the eastern front, I will meet you there shortly.." Bliss nods.. then transforms herself, into the rebel leader.  
now quietly walking out of the room.  
She, slowly closes the door behind her, as she leaves.. Pride looks to sin, and thinks to himself..

Pride - those four are much more presistiant, then i expected. never the less, I will.. destroy, father.. -  
then speaks.  
Pride " The boy.  
we must complete this task, now.  
while they are still, on the move.. come, Sin"  
Sin slowly nods, then both humunculi leave the room...

FMA OST : Motherland - crystal kay -

Atomsk, raina, edward, and alphonse.  
soon continue there search, for toby..

- end of act 4 -

FMA Movie OST : - Sad Seperation. -

Edward : "On the next, Full Metal Alchemist : Legacy. "  
Alphonse : "ACT : 05 - Father, Revieled. "  
Images of edward, alphonse, atomsk, and raina.  
Continue searching the compound, for the boy.  
Alphonse :  
"We don't know who we're dealing with,anymore.  
..It seems, everywhere we turn.  
..someone is trying to kill us, all.."

Atomsk suffers from a mild delerium, the cause.. unknown.  
Atomsk : " who...is he..?I'VE NEVER SEEN, HIM BEFORE !?"

a small man revieling himself, infront of the gate.  
both atomsk and edward, stand helplessly infront of it.  
the little man smiles, with his devient purple eyes.  
Atomsk : " WHO..IS..HE !!"

-To be continued -  
Thanks for letting me post.


	6. Chapter 6 : ACT 5

FMA OST 2 : - Remnants -  
( Detention block : Abandonded Compound Of Lesuriea )

Raina gives off a very sad look, as she tries everything in her power.  
to help both edward, and atomsk.  
she then looks to alphonse, speaking whille helping her brother up.  
Raina : "They're pritty beaten up, al"

Alphonse grunts, then looks to edward, speaking to him as he lifts edward up.  
Alphonse : " ..I swear brother, I'll get kimblee.  
I'll get him for you, and atomsk.."

Edward grips his sleave, alphonse looking to ed.  
ed then saying to alphonse..

Edward : "look.  
don't run off like I, did.. we're in this, together.  
we're all we got, al..please.. don't make the same mistake, I did.."

alphonse knows fully well, what edward was explaining to him.  
the thought never leaves his mind, of that fatefull day.  
alphonse snaps too, and turns to look at edward.  
Alphonse : " brother..I"  
ed stops him, in mid sentiance.  
Edward : "No al.  
we have to do this together.. it's, the only way.."

al slowly nods then picks his brother,  
wrapping an arm around his shoulder.  
leveling edward to stand.  
raina does the same, for atomsk.  
all 4 now walking down the corridor, looking for the child.  
Battered and brusied.  
alphonse checks one side, as edward look through the other side.

while raina & atomsk look through, double checking for the elrics.  
Edward : "I.. don't think he's here, Al"  
alphonse, knowing from the looks of things.  
thinks the same, as edward spoke.  
The four soon head further, into the detention block.  
they, all.. continue searching, for Toby..

OST - equivalent exchange - Short dub. -

( Alphonse Elric)  
" We all know well.. The first law, of equivalent exchange.  
Humankind can not gain, anything.. Without first loosing somthing, in return.. "

( Edward Elric : )  
" To obtain, somthing of equal value must be lost.  
But, somthings were ment to change.  
They say the rules are never ment, to be broken.. Even in, times of war.. "

( Atomsk Rinwell ) : " For years we, prayed for redemption.. Looking for a way, to find some peace of mind. "

( Raina Rinwell : ) " In return.. we got ourselves, back.. But.. for what purpose..? "

Edward Elric : " Why were we, brought back.  
..from an impossible, feat.? "

Alphonse Elric : " ..and what of, the future.. ..to come..? "

FULL METAL ALCHEMIST : LEGACY

Opening song : Bleach - CHU - BURA - - 12th opening -  
A Fan Fic Story, By : StateAlchemist.ATOMSK

ACT : 04 - The leigon. -

FMA OST : - Strategy. -  
( Central Amestris : Lesuriea / Central H.Q. )  
Mustang now back at central.  
recieves a disturbing call, from jean havock.  
Havock reporting, just outside of new ishbal..

mustang listens quietly and carefully, for a breif moment.  
then speaks.. Roy : "ok, we'll be there shortly.  
just find where those tracks, lead.. and jean..?"

mustang pauses for a moment, on the phone.  
then speaks againt after a moment of thinking.  
Roy : "make sure you know where, they lead this time"  
Then slams the phone down, hard on the reciever.  
mustang looks to riza, with a worried look.  
they glare for a moment, then mustang sighs..

Roy grabs a peice of paper, and proceeds to jot a few notes down.  
then folds it, and addresses it.. grabbing his gloves from, off of the desk.  
riza grabs his sword, and her gun.  
then continues to follow the general out of the office.  
she flicking off the light, as they both hurry out..

outside.  
they soon jump into mustangs vehicle, and race off south.  
toword, new ishbal.

FMA OST : - Philosipher's stone-  
( Inner Sanctum Of The Abandonded Compound )  
The child continue to sit, huddled aginst the wall..

The fear now, overwhelming him... the explosions and sounds of a battle, comming from another area.  
Begins to scare him.. he thinking to himself..

toby : -why do they want, with me..? - - what have I done, ..other then love my mother.? -

he continues to huddle, silently. ..awaiting for someone, to free him..

looking at the door, for a breif moment.  
then looking ahead, once more.  
he then burrys his face, into his legs.  
continuing to huddle himself silently, in fear..

FMA OST 2: - Fighting bravely. -  
( Innards : Of The Abandonded Compound )

Mustang and riza race on, toword new ishball.  
now on there way, they pick up jean..

and follow the now, dissapating trail..

Roy : "look's like they we're headed, for the abandonded compound.  
this place, is supposed to be abandonded.  
- smierk - Let's hope, were not to late .." and continues to hammer, the gas.  
they race, going as fast as the vehicle will take them..

dust flying as they continue through the desert, racing for time.  
toword the elrics, and the rinwells..

Roy : "riza, jean.. we're gonna save, those guys.." riza smiles then locks and loads, a semi auto rifle.  
and places it in her lap, and continues preparing another gun.  
jean lays back frustrated, then speak's sarcastically...

Jean : "so.. you guys'll let me know, when it's over.. right..?" mustang smiles then speaks to riza, as he holds out a pocket watch.  
she then takes it, puzzlingly.  
looking back to him..he speaks without question..

roy : "hold onto this..I may need it, later"  
Riza looks at the watch, then places it into her pocket.  
they race on toword the compound, now within sight.  
Roy continues hammering the gas, some more.  
they continuing at a steady pace.  
Roy : "alright, here we go.." riza prepares for anything.  
jean ducks his head slowly behind the seat, as they drive on..

FMA OST : - Resentment. -  
( Lesuriea : Innard's, Of The Abandonded Compound. )

Pride and sin slowly, walk down the long cell block.  
sin slowly head, of pride.  
the two soon turn, heading for the boys cell.  
pride showing his half skull, and sin smiling whille walking.  
They soon arrive at toby's cell.  
Sin with a sneer, opens the door.  
then as pride step aside, sin speak sarcastically to the boy.. snapping at him. Sin : "..come here. ..NOW.!"

Toby cringes, as Sin steps inside, after the boy doesn't move an inch.

Sin grips the boys shirt, and tosses him, out of the cell.  
The boy slide as he land.  
now laying there continuosly, cringing in frear.  
Toby begins crying a bit, as pride look's on.  
sin walks out of the cell block, and pride hits her in the face.  
slapping her, to one side..

Pride simply glares at her, she wiping her lip.  
then looks to glare back.  
pride then speaks.. Pride : "rough-house the child, again.  
and I will, have your head.. ..do I make myself, clear.? "

Sin looks on, not saying a word.  
soon turning her attention, back to the child.  
Then turn's back, to pride.. the boy slowly gets up, looking toword pride.  
his skull, scarred the child nearly to death.  
but the boy has courage, about him..

and continued to look onto pride, now over comming his fear.  
pride looking back to him, then speaks.  
Pride : " you.. remind me of, my boy.. child.." Toby ever so silent, slowly takes prides hand.  
and begins to walk with pride..

sin stands there, looking back toword the cell.  
she soon grunts and walk's behind them, out of the cell block..

FMA OST : - Marching army -  
( Innards Of The Abandonded Compound : Eastern Amestris )  
Soon the elrics, and the rinwells come to a corridor,  
just as the rebel leader walk by, with a legion of rebel soldiers..

edward, alphonse, raina and atomsk.  
huddle on each side of the corridor, looking around each side.  
starring down the hall, as bliss walk with the soldiers..

ed turn's to al, and speaks.  
Edward : "there beginning there attacks, already..?" alphonse shaking his head silently speaking as they march by.  
alphonse : " no.. looks more like there, moving.."

Atomsk grunts then looks to raina, with greif.  
Raina continues to watch, in silence.  
ed notices the all clear, and they all head out.  
down the corridor, and the oppisate direction.  
that the soldiers were headding..

they continue down through a long hall, and towords the inner sanctum.  
of the abandonded compound..

Bliss continue to lead the soldiers.  
she impersonating the rebel leader, herself.  
they follow without question, as they march.  
now outside of the compound.  
they continue down the long, dirt road..

as the soldiers leave a small area.  
riza and mustang peer through the bushes, waiting for the soldiers to pass.  
they soon race inside, of the compound..

First, riza.  
checking for the all clear, then mustang.. shortly, following behind her..

FMA OST : - Beaming sunlight. -  
( Innards of The Abandonded Compound : Eastern Amestris )

Alphonse peers through a door, and notices noone is in the med ward..

he soon signals the rest of them to follow, after helping edward inside.  
alphonse grabbing atomsk, to help raina with his weight.  
soon the two, lay down on strechers..

As alphonse tends to edward, raina tends to atomsk.  
atomsk places a hand on his sisters, letting her know his feelings.  
she then smiles back, her masked eyes not giving off a look.  
but she knew..

Edward grunts as al applys alchol to edwards wounds.  
then patches them up.. using gause, alphonse wraps edward's chest and arm..

Alphonse looks down a bit, whille doing so.  
alphonse soon speaks, trying to break the ice between edward.. and himself..

Alphonse : "I'm sorry edward, for blowing up earlier.." ed turn's back to al, with a grim look..

Edward : "it's ok, al.  
you needed to.. obviously, you have feelings for toby.. I didn't know about.." Alphonse looks back, and begins to explain to edward.  
about, him and rose.  
ed looks back in slight shock, as alphonse reviels something very privet... alphonse look's down a bit, ed look's to him.. smiling a bit.  
edward asks witha more calmer tone.

Edward : " you.. love her"  
alphonse looks back for a breif moment, speaking out of thought.

alphonse : "yeah, I do"  
edward soon, smiles wider.  
edward liked the thought, of the two together.  
for some reason to him, it felt right.  
edward speaks after thinking for amoment,  
as alphonse continues to bandage him up.

Edward : " good.. you hurt, her..? ..and, I'll kill you.." grinning a bit..

Alphonse grins back, with nervous thought..

As the two, converse..

atomsk soon, get's a vision.. and the voice, peers into his mind..

FMA OST : - Life and Death. -  
( Innards Of The Abandonded Compound : Lesuriea. )  
Atomsk : " No.. this can't be? ..but, ..who is he!  
..I've never seen him, before..?? ..WHO,IS,HE..?! "  
Atomsk begins to freak, as raina begin to apply pressure to atomsk's arm.  
pinning him, to the strecher..

atomsk in a mild delerium, begins to shreik and scream.  
Atomsk : "WHO,IS,HE,?? WHO IS HE!!" raina emmediatly looks to alphonse, screaming for help.  
Raina : "help me please ..! "  
Suddenly.  
Edward begins to see the same face, atomsk is suffering his delerium from.. edward calmly looks to atomsk, and speak's.  
Edward : "Shut,Up!! ..and calm, down..." atomsk looks into edward's eye.  
he noticing edward, is having the same type of vision.. both of them suddenly go, attatonic...

Ed soon finds himself standing Infront, of the gate of alchemy.  
Atomsk standing aside of him.  
slowly the gates door's, swing open.  
and a small man appears, walking toword them..

ed and atomsk, both stare in shock.. the little man at first say's nothing, to them.  
ed looking at the him, at first is speachless.  
he then stutters to ask his question..then says Edward : "wha?  
why, have you brought us here..? what's our purpose.?" The little man stares his purple eyes clearly show, he was an entity of the gate.  
Then, he begins to speak..

Entity of the gate : " Edward Elric, Atomsk Rinwell.  
you both have choosen to put aside,  
you're selfish desire for power.. to acheive a common, goal.  
That in my eye, made you worthy of my trust.  
I choose you.. to destroy, my evil counterpart.  
I would suggest you two, get a move on.. before he tries to kill me, again.." Ed yell's at him, after he spoke..

Edward : " Tell us who, you are.." The little man smiles unto them, then speak's..

Entity of the gate : " you had better get a move on,  
before he tries to kill me, again"  
Ed and Atomsk stare in complete shock,  
as then the little man vanishes.. and the gate, sends them back.  
they are both transfer back, into there bodies...

( Innards Of The Abandonded Compound )

OST - sad seperation -

Alphonse cries on edwards lap, thinking edward has gone catitonic on him.  
from the vision he and atomsk shared.  
Ed shortly comes, too.. atomsk does, as well..

ed soon speaks, after comming too.  
Edward : "It felt, like heaven.." Alphonse soon looks up and speaks.  
Alphonse : "brother..?"

Ed looking down to him, then speaks again.  
Edward : " it felt like, I was in heaven.." alphonse looks back, in slight shock and speaks.  
alphonse : "then, you saw..?" edward nod's to him, then says.  
Edward : "yeah.. I saw the gate, al ..and our father, inside.." alphonse continues to look in slight shock, to hear this comming from edward.. Atomsk soon looks to raina.. raina back to him, nods in return..

edward turns to atomsk then speaks.  
Edward : "you guys shure don't say, much"  
atomsk looks to him, and speaks.  
Atomsk : "that's our bond, we don't have to.  
..we just, know.." atomsk look's to his sister, she smiling back to him.  
the four soon begin to leave again, begining there search for toby..

FMA OST movie : - Castle of science, goes kablooey. -  
( Innards Of The Abandonded Compound : Eastern Amestris )  
The four begin to leave,  
beginning there search for the boy yet again..

when suddenly.  
Mustang and riza slide through the door.  
not noticing the elrics, nor the rinwells sitting on the strechers.  
Riza packing serious heat, and mustang gloves and sword at the ready..

Roy then speaks as they both crouch riza peeking out the door.  
Roy : "we have, to find them"  
riza nods back, with a serious expression.  
as they begin to head out.  
to search for the party, who is standing behind them.

Riza places her hand, on the doorknob.  
just as al begins to speak.  
Alphonse : "hey, guys..?" mustang and riza look back in shock,  
as they find the elrics with the rinwells.  
inside of the med ward.  
ed and atomsk recieving treatment, from the two able bodies.

They both stare in shock, to see them.  
ed grinning and waving, and atomsk as well.  
mustang soon gives an embarassed look about himself.  
then looks to the group, and sighs heavily.  
Riza, doing pritty much the same.  
al then speaks after roy and riza are done.

Alphonse : " was it somthing I said"  
Alphonse places a fingure on his chin,  
thinking he was the cause of there delima.  
ed glancing back, then speaks..

Edward : " yeah.. you totally blew there groove, bro"  
alphonse soon smiles and scratches his head,  
then speaks looking onto the two.  
Alphonse : " well, I didn't mean to"  
the two look at eachother, then both fall over in embarassment..

alphonse sit's there, scratching his head the entire time..

FMA OST movie. : -The Incomplete, Alchemic Circle.. -

( Innards Of The Abandonded Compound : Eastern Amestris )

Pride kneels down, drawing onto the ground.  
sin lean's aginst, one of the large statues.  
in the large catacomb, they are surrounding.  
and watches on, as Toby huddle aginst another side of the room.  
pride continues to take his time, in calculating the correct circle.  
inwhich to use.  
Pride paces his drawing, and mesures the ground.  
the boy begins to cry, again.  
pride soon looks after completing apart of the circle.  
and gazes upon toby before he speak.  
Pride : "be thankfull, boy.  
you are apart of somthing great, and wonderous.  
a small sacrifice, is not to be regretfull.  
but, to be willing.."

and then begins to draw on the circle, again.  
sin ever so silent, then looks away with a.. - humfh - and the boy continues in greif, to watch pride create the drawing on the floor.

slowly.  
pride continues his works as,  
sin and the boy continues watching on in silence..

- To be continued. -  
OST : Reminiscence.

Edward : " On the next, full metal alchemist - Legacy"  
Atomsk : " Act : 6 - Pride's Triumph.? - "

Alphonse : " how did this, killer.. this, MONSTER..! Ressurect, Himself ?  
was it, bliss.? sin..? ..or, someone else..?"

Raina : " Or.. are some question's, are better left ..unawnsered.? "

-  
Thanks, for letting me post.


	7. Chapter 7 : ACT 6

Alphonse : " Previously , on the full metal alchemist.. "

FMA OST 2 : - Commandment. -  
(Abandonded compound : Lesuriea. ) edward, alphonse, raina, and atomsk run down the corridor,  
toword the exit stairwell..

riza and mustang now with the group, shortly follow.  
alphonse jumpkick's the door, and fall's flat onto it.  
edward follows alphonse.  
as the two now both sprint, downward..

the rest of the crew, follow as edward races for time.  
Edward begins to explain the plot to alhonse as they run down the stairs.. the group following right behind..

Edward : " for some reason, fate choose the gate of alchemy.. to make us, come back. I dunno the reason behind it.  
but it seem's it need's our help to restore a wrong.  
atomsk and raina have been tied into this, as well.. "

Edward - here I thought.. it was some uncontrollable, obnipotent being.  
but even the gate it's self has a weakness.. -

they continue to run as edward speaks.  
Edward : " pride's been seeking a way to activate, then harvest the gate.  
..to ither free the entities, trapped inside.. or, become a god"  
Alphonse glares downward in shock, then speaks.  
Alphonse : " and he's gonna use toby's life, as a catylst to activate the gate"  
alphonse then jumps the last of the steps, and claps his hands.  
he alchemicly transmutes a door, from the solid brick.  
and soon kicks, it open..

Edward looks and blinks then speaks.  
Edward : - sigh - "what a waste"  
then follows his younger brother, as the rest race into the entrance..

alphonse shortly stops again, looking onto a lead structure.  
Alphonse can only stare in shock, edward abruptly looking onto it.  
Edward : " damn it, he sealed us out.!"

the rest race towords the elrics.  
edward thinking exactly what alphonse was, after examining the lead wall.  
the large structure, could only mean one thing..

Pride was planning on executing the child, to inhabit the gate it's self.. edward looks to al as, al looks back to him..

then simoltainously, they both clap there hands.  
and transmute the giant lead wall, into a doorway..

OST - equivalent exchange - Short dub. -

( Alphonse Elric)  
" We all know well.. The first law, of equivalent exchange.  
Humankind can not gain, anything.. Without first, loosing somthing in return.. "

( Edward Elric : )  
" To obtain, somthing of equal value must be lost.  
But, somthings were ment to change.  
They say the rules are never ment, to be broken.. Even in, times of war.. "

( Atomsk Rinwell ) : " For years we, prayed for redemption.. Looking for a way, to find some peace of mind. "

( Raina Rinwell : ) " In return.. we got ourselves, back.. But.. for what purpose..? "

Edward Elric : " The gate of alchemy choose us, to come back..

..but why? to right a wrong.. it, created it's self.?

or.. is there something more, to this entire mystery.?

FULL METAL ALCHEMIST : LEGACY

Opening song : Bleach - CHU - BURA - - 12th opening -  
A Fan Fic Story, By : StateAlchemist.ATOMSK

ACT : 06 - Pride's triumph..? -

FMA OST : - pity -  
( Inner Sanctum, Of The Abandonded Compound. : Lesuriea. )

Pride soon looks on to his left side, as the door is created.  
the room rumbles a bit then stops, as soon as the transmutation ends.  
Pride grunts as the path, is now opened by alchemy.  
he then speaks only one name.  
Pride : " elric.." - glares -

Toby looks on in awe.  
soon the elrics, slam open the door.  
the boy is relieved, showing a happy look..

Toby soon dashes, for alphonse.  
but sin shortly steps in his way, making him bump into her.  
then falls to the ground.  
he stares upward to sin, in fear.  
and backs away slowly.  
the vial homunculi, smile back down to him..

alphonse looks back, in fury.  
as ed holds him back with his right arm...

pride slowly stands up,  
speaking as he walks away from the circle.. and toword the group.

Pride : "well.. it seems you have, finally found us.  
Sin.. take care of these, two.. I will deal, with mustang."

sin looks back to him, nodding in return to his order.  
then looks and grins dasterdly, toword the rinwells

FMA OST 3 : - Dancing. -  
(Inner sanctum of the abandonded compound : Eastern Amestris )

Sin grins and speaks.  
Sin : " ..care to dance..?" ed let's go of alphonse, then speaks.  
Edward : " why not, just DIE"  
and claps his hands, revieling his metallic spike.. sin urges the elrics on.. as she stand's there smiling to them, the entire time..

alphonse then transmutes a small staff from the ground,  
and begins to join edward in the fight.  
now backing off, the homunculi dodges the elrics combined attack.  
Now in a sort of dance, she strikes back while they contonuosly miss her.  
Time, and time again..

her tumbling, kicking, and punching topples them..

they both missing each attempted strike, A sin attacks herself.  
alphonse, then edward.. then back, to alphonse.

atomsk look's on, as they fight.. spotting pride off, to his left.

Atomsk grunt's at the sight, then races tword the skulion...

raina races after her brother, atomsk dart's forward with amazing speed.

mustang grabs the child, while pride engages in the battle.  
Pride striking at them, each in turn.  
first atomsk, then raina.  
both attacking, simotainously.  
..as they continue to constantly, miss pride..

Raina dodges and tries to strike, but misses sweepkicking a leg.  
suddenly All 4, now engage into battle.  
mustang looks on, and then speaks..

Roy : "Enough.. "and grabs for his glove from his right pocket.  
slipping it on, roy turns towords the fight, and then snaps his fingures.  
blowing the elrics, and rinwells away from the humunculi...

sin backs off.  
flipping to a corner, then sliding to a hault.  
as they all fly back, from the concusion...

mustang soon unshethes his sword, pointing the blade toword pride.  
glarring at the horrifiying, humunculi.  
roy then take a step to the left, holding his sword out.

FMA OST 2 : - Godspeed. -  
( Inner Sanctum Of The Abandonded Compound : Eastern Amestris)  
Roy mustang : "I may have only, one eye.  
but I am not, incompasitated.."

he glares as he begins to charge pride, pride unsheathing his sword, soon begins to back away.. They begin to clash swords together,  
as pride signals sin, to continue battling with the others.  
Now, all 5 are engaged into battle..

Mustang whips his sword cotinuosly striking, at pride.  
sin begins to fight edward quickly, as alphonse comes charging in.  
atomsk racing, simoltainously.  
Both charging, to edward's defense.

as raina grips her kuni.  
waiting for one to fall, watching the 3 on one battle..

pride barly missing becomming gashed by roy,  
continues his sword fight aginst the flame alchemist.  
Pride : "I see.  
you have gotten good, roy.. too bad.  
this will end, quickely." - swish - roy

Roy ducks out of the way, then speak's as he perry's.. then thrusts.  
Roy : " not today, old man"  
riza looks on, with terror as she watches roy engage.. the skullion homunculi. Toby soon huddles, to the women.  
Riza watching in awe, as the battle rage on.  
mustang himself fight, for the're lives..

As sin incompassitates alphonse, with a strike of her foot.  
knocking him down, alphonse flips away sliding to the ground.  
edward dart's in and slices air sin dodging easily.  
Edward continues to strike, and miss, as atomsk comes smashing down with his guitar.  
missing her as she leaps, from the damaged up heavel of the floor.  
thus breaking, the circle..

roy screams to atomsk.  
Roy : " YOU IDIOT!! "

atomsk thus looks back in shock.. he had broken the circle.

leaving himself open pride strikes roy, with a deviant glare..

Roy feeling the clenched dry bones of pride's hand.  
sticking him through the side, with a dagger.. Pride : " bet you didn't see that one commin.. flame alchemist"  
Pride reviel's the dagger, cleverly hidden underneath his cloak.  
thus leaving a nice hole, in the side of roy mustang..

FMA OST 2 : - GREED. -  
(Inner Sanctum : Abandonded compound )  
There roy kneels holding his side, face in shock.  
pride pressing the dagger deeper, laughs miniacly.

He then speaks as roy stagger to stand.  
Pride : "my boy, you left youre self open.. again.. HHa!" The blood pouring out quickly.  
riza screams then grabs her gun, and begins to shoot frantically..

Pride whips his sword, to deflect a few of the bullets.  
then dodges the rest, by leaping back.  
he lands atop the right balcony, of the catacomb.. Riza grabs roy, holding him in her arms after scrambling to catch him.

Riza : "hang on, please..?!" she is distraught, clearly as roy bleed on the ground.  
edward screams, as sin shatter's his arm.  
Edward : " AAAHHH ! "  
and leaps joining pride.  
pride laugh's miniacly, as he looks down towards them..

Pride : "your all lucky I didn't kill you.  
especially you, roy.. HHA ! this is better, then I expected.  
now that I know what's wrong, all I gotta do is fix it.  
I'm looking forward to our next, encounter.  
..you too, boy.." They both dissapear, into the vacant entrance above.  
the door's closing behind them, as they flee.  
edward and alphonse look toword roy, as he grunts in pain.  
riza distraught, calls for jean to come with medical supply's..

Jean havock lays back, in the jeep and sleeps.  
with a magazine, covering his face.

Riza frantically grips the raido, with her bloody hand.  
jean startled by riza, wake's up and leaps out of the vehicle.  
then grabs the medical bag and dashes inside.  
the raido attached to his belt.  
he hearing where they are, soon races toword them.

meanwhile.  
alphonse claps his hands looking at edward and atomsk, then speaking.  
after creating a weapon, out of the rubble before them.  
Alphonse : "I'm going after them, ed.  
while I'm still, able to do so.."

ed looking back saying Edward : "don't get yoursaelf killed, over them..? it's not worth it..!" ed looks to alphonse with a worried look.  
alphonse looking back grunting, speaks with anger in his tone.  
Alphonse : "it's our duty, now.." and runs off in presuit of pride, and sin..

Atomsk soon leaps up, and races after alphonse.  
ed yelling to atomsk, gives a puzzled stare.  
Edward "hey.! ..Atomsk?!" atomsk turns back for a moment, looking back to edward..

Atomsk : "don't die out there.  
I'll bring him back safe, ed.." atomsk after alphonse, races to catch up.  
raina looking back to ed, begins explaining.  
Raina : "you need to take a breather.  
your arm is completly shattered.."

ed grunts saying, out of spite.  
Edward : "I'm fine.. I.." then realize's.. raina, was right.

FMA OST 1 : - Ominous clouds.. -

Pride and sin race for the exit, knowing someone would be following.  
just as sin claps her hands, alphonse comes running around the corner.  
just to see them transmute door, into the wall.  
escaping, for the moment..

alphonse runs right up to the wall, deturmined to get through.  
slamming his hands aginst it, revieling the door again with his touch.  
but once he saw a wall bend again,  
he grunts and and looks down in frustration..

Alphonse reacts quickely.  
using yet another transmutation, to break the floor.  
and both alphonse and atomsk, race out after the humunculi.  
using the access, on the floor below.

They soon race outside, finding sin and pride, hopping into a truck.  
and racing out of the compound..

atomsk stops just behind al, they both watch the truck hurry off.  
al grunt's simoltainously with atomsk, as they watch the monsters escape.  
with no hope of chasing after them.  
The two give a glare toword the truck, now in the distiance..

FMA OST 3 : - Reminiscence -  
( Outside : Abandonded compound )

Alphonse sighs then, looks to atomsk.  
Alphonse : "we shouldnt be chasing them, anyway... we'd, get killed.." atomsk looks back to alphonse, speaking with a saddoned manor.  
Atomsk : "yeah.. let's get back.. ..I'm worried, about roy." They simply nod to eachother, and race back to the compound.

FMA OST 3 : - Regret. -  
(Inner Sanctum : abandonded compound )

Mustang watches as alphonse and atomsk, slowly walk back into the room.  
atomsk jumps down the balcony, alphonse follows.  
both are silent holding saddened expressions.  
Atomsk : " I'm sorry, sir.. but, well.. "

They come up to riza and mustang, riza tending to his wounds. jean stands wiping his hands, with a towel.  
then speaks.. Jean : "yeah he was in pritty rough shape, alright.. but I didn't get my feild sergons license, for nothing.  
so this is between us all, alright..?"

he say's smoking a cigerette, whille wiping his hands off.. from washing them..

mustang soon looks to alphonse, then looks down to the floor.  
for a moment roy ponder his thoughts, then speaks out of question.  
Roy : "How could he of, ressurected.. ..if I burned him, to ashes..? "

Alphonse looking to edward.  
ed looking to roy..saying.  
Edward : "it's not your fault, roy"  
roy stopping him in mid sentance, speak's cutting edward off.. Roy : " I know that edward.. but how pride regained his body, is an enigma.  
one I need, to follow up on.." Roy tries to speak, but cringes from the pain now setting in..

FMA : Legacy Ending - Toriba No Moku E -

Edward looks back to mustang, and simply says.  
Edward : " we'll find the question's to all of our awnsers.  
we just gotta do, a little research.." - grins -

Roy could only silently, smile back..

- To be continued. -

OST - pity -  
Edward : " On the next, Full Metal Alchemist : Legacy ACT : 07 - Phantasmal Plight. -

Alphonse : " War is comming.  
But what side are we, actually on?  
which side, is truly rightous"

Thank's for letting me post.


	8. Chapter 8 : ACT 7

OST - Beaming sunlight. -  
( Amestris, Lesuriea : C. G. Hospital. )

Roy recovers from the blow delt to him, by the dasterdly humunculi pride.  
Riza sitting next to him, watches him as he sleeps in the medical ward bed.  
wondering what he is currently dreaming about.  
she caringly caresses his hand as to his tone..

roy : "..riza"  
roy softly speaks her name as she smiles a bit.  
still worried about him as he slept..

meanwhille.  
Edward, alphonse, atomsk, and raina sit outside of the room,  
waiting for him to wake up.  
they ponder about the recient events that have taken place.  
atomsk speaks after a few moments of silence,  
he looking down in a fit of depression.

Atomsk : " ..I can't believe it, roy.. "  
Edward sluff in his seat, as they all sit in the waiting room.  
Edward : "you said it, atom.  
This sucks, royally.. I can't believe mustang couldn't sence that attack.  
I saw it comming, from a mile away"  
says a disturbed edward.  
alphonse look's to edward then speaks, he just as depressed as atomsk. Alphonse : " yes, it does.."

raina sit silently aside of atomsk.. he now sluffed in the same manor as edward.

while alphonse stares out of the window,  
looking out into the serene area.  
ed looks over to him and places his hand, on alphonse's shoulder..

Alphonse : "..I'm alright, brother.  
just wondering about pride's next move.."

Raina look's to alphonse from acrossed the room and speaks.  
Raina : " I think, we all are.."

they then all nod in agreement, and continue to wait on there general's recovery.  
riza ever silent, continues to wait by roy's side.  
as roy sleep, dreaming of a cirten someone...

OST - equivalent exchange - Short dub. -

( Alphonse Elric : )  
" We all know well.. The first law, of equivalent exchange.  
Humankind can not gain, anything.. Without first, loosing somthing in return.. "

( Edward Elric : )  
" To obtain, somthing of equal value must be lost.  
But, somthing's were ment to change.  
They say the rules are never ment, to be broken.. Even in, times of war.. "

( Atomsk Rinwell : ) " For year's we, prayed for redemption.. Looking for a way, to find some peace of mind. "

( Raina Rinwell : ) " In return.. we got ourselves, back.. But.. for what purpose..? "

( Edward Elric : ) " The gate of alchemy choose us, to come back.  
..but why? to right a wrong.. it, created it's self?  
or.. is there something more, to this entire mystery.?

FULL METAL ALCHEMIST : LEGACY

Opening song : Bleach - CHU - BURA - - 12th opening -  
A Fan Fic Story, By : StateAlchemist.ATOMSK

ACT : 07 - Phantasmal Plight. -

( Location : Amestris - Central general hospital )  
OST - Memories -  
(Day : 2 )

Atomsk, Raina, Edward, And Alphonse.

Sit at a large cafateria table, eating food,

and discussing matters, as they wait for roy to recooperaite..

they talk about good times, they shared on commin..

Riza slowly walks up to them.  
she bows and asks if she could sit with them.  
ed happily offers a seat speaking to her..

Edward : " how's roy doing, riza.? "

Riza : " pritty banged up, but.. he'll live. I'm more worried about, the boy.."

Edward : " Toby is with rose again.  
we sent them both to risenbol, to stay with winrey.  
we're gonna go there, as soon as roy's out of recovery.. "

Riza : " he's coherant.. but still, badly injured.."

Edward : " that's a good sign, riza.. things are gonna be just fine. "  
edward smiles, to show a sign of faith.

Riza smiles a bit, sitting down with them.  
as they continue to talk, they all enjoy there meal.

-

( Location : Lesuriea )  
FMA : Legacy OST Transendant life

( Day : 4 ) Atomsk, Edward, Alphonse, and Raina..

All gather around a small confrance table, they all discuss every link, linked with the gate of alchemy.  
Raina open's the discussions.  
by linking there inncodent, to that of edward and alphonse's sin..

Atomsk : "I believe the reason why we were trapped, dear sister.  
was infact, because our minds, body, and spirit were still weak.  
..it would, propose a problematic instinct.."

says Atomsk, opening the discussion along with his sister.  
brinning it to the table.  
alphonse leaps up, saying to atomsk..

Alphonse : " thats right ! it is the exact same thing, with toby.  
his mind, body, and spirit, are still weak to this world.  
but his bond to the gate, is still strong ..brother..?"

Ed look's back to him with puzzlement.  
then asks the trio.  
Edward : "so.. why, were we not imprisoned..? does the gate actually have, a mind of it's own?  
of course ! how stupied of me.  
an entity that powerful must, if it is to conflict with that of our world..."

Atomsk then looks to alphonse and speaks.  
Atomsk : " but, we were imprisoned for a hundred years..?" Raina looks to alphonse as well nodding, to what atomsk was saying.  
alphonse then sits down puzzled.  
then soon ponders as to what atomsk was describing to him.  
edward as well..

Edward : " ..I lost an arm and leg, al..lost his body.." edward then places his hand out folding it into a fist, and places it up aginst his chin..

Edward : "..these two come out unscathed.. is it mear, couincidence?  
or was there some greater power here at work..?"

Alphonse ponders, as atomsk and raina do as well.  
all of them sit with the pieces in place..

Atomsk : " I believe we've stumbled upon an enigma, elrics"  
Edward : " you're right, atomsk.. -sigh - you two, and you're inncodent, doesn't add up.  
there's too many flaw's in this whole thing, I just don't understand it"  
- SNAP -

Edward - wait a minute..? dad even spoke of transendant beings.  
that enter a stasis, once locked inside.. Could these two, have a connection somehow.? -

Alphonse look's to edward as he continue to think.  
Edward continues silently now.. thinking out a systematic equasion.  
the trio, looking to edward as he gazes left then right.  
looking to all three of them

Edward - spiritual particles act as a caylst,  
once transformed douring the recomposition stage..

Edward look's to atomsk.  
- does this mean the rinwells we're locked away,  
simply because of a loss in balance.? -

Edward then look's to raina.  
- no.. it can't be true..? then that means.. -  
- The Gate Choose To Lock Them Away. ! -

-  
FMA : Legacy OST - Reunion -

( Day : 5 )  
(Amestris, Lesuriea : C. G. Hospital )

After recovery.  
roy is wheeled out to by jean,  
toword the car awaiting him at the end of the rollway.  
Jean makes sure not to hit bumps along the way.  
He stops Roy right in front of..

Atomsk, Edward, Raina, and Alphonse..

All standing behind the two as they wheel roy to his transportation.  
roy then look's to them, as they walk around to his sides.  
Jean helkping roy into the car as he speaks..

Roy : "Bright and early, monday morning.  
be in my office, and dont slouch edward.. its demeaning"  
Edward : " heh.. still the same, flame"  
They all salute the general, then speak allowed simoltainously.  
"YES SIR !"

Saluting Roy as jean smiles watching riza pull away with roy in the car.  
They all soon watch, as riza slowly drives off.  
they all smiling, and continueing to salute roy mustang..

he then pokes his head out the window, and salutes back.  
smiling at all of them.  
the small group then wave, as roy is drivin by riza.. into the horizion...

FMA : Legacy OST - National alchemist. - ( wingless angel )

(Day 8 )  
( Central Amestris : Lesuriea HQ )

Mustang call all of his subordinate's into his office.  
he roll calls them as he checks off a list of personell..

Roy : "Alphonse elric, Atomsk rinwell, Haymans bertta, Edward elric.. "  
Edward : " Hey why am i fourth on roll call.?"

Roy : " because this isn't a normal roll call, ed"  
roy continues, after being cut off by edward. Roy : "Jean havock, louis armstrong, vato falman, Riza hawkeye.."

After speaking the names allowed and checking them off on the list.  
Roy soon look's around the room, all are accounted for.. Roy : "listen up.. !" he then places the large clipbord down on his desk, then speaks to them.  
roy : "we are already at a brink of war.  
this is an on going conflict, between the rebels and the state.  
these rebels I am sure, are somehow in league with pride, and the others.."

Roy gives them all, a serious look.  
Roy : " We are all aware of the factor's here,  
I suggest each of you prepare for war, an all acounts.  
we move out, in three days time.." Edward : " why so soon..? "  
he then looks to the elrics..saying to them.  
"I was just getting to that.. edward, alphonse..?

Rose is in resinbool with the boy.. - sigh - I assume winrey has full knoweldge of the situation, and has thing's taken care of..?"

both elrics nod as to there general's question,  
mustang then smiles and speak's.  
Roy : " then, we have all of our chess pieces.. - grins -  
let's hope pride has his.."

FMA : Legacy OST - Traveling incognito -

meanwhille..in the eastern front.  
( Eastern Amestris : Rebel Front )

Pride concocts his own diobolical plans, for New ishbal.  
As kimblee lay lazily on the couch, pride screams to him Pride : "..you,ran away from them ? ..YOU IDIOT!! " pride then slaps kimblee, roger continuing to smile whille being slapped.  
pride continues to speak with a yelling tone.  
Pride : "As the state marches here.  
you decide to take my golem for a spin,  
then crawl back here like the worm you are.. !! youre lucky i don't use this rib of your's to seal you away.!"

kimblee looking back to him, soon sneers and speaks.  
Roger : "well.. you did agree with me, in the first place.  
now you know, but what's worse is.  
you we're the one, who gave the order.."

pride grunt's toword kimblee, spiting to him as he speaks.  
Pride : " best to hold you're tounge, roger.."

roger grins as he calmly speaks again,clearly ignoring the cloaked figure.  
Roger: "besides..- grins widely - it's better with him, out of the way.."

pride continues to stare off, in silence.  
bliss standing over by the fireplace, continues to listen to the arguement.  
Sin, back turned toword the wall, stands in a corner.  
simply listening, and waiting orders.  
As Pride continues to plot, his next move..

FMA : Legacy OST - Amestris -  
( Central compound grounds : Lesuriea )

Soldiers stand at attention in the outside of the grounds,  
waiting for the general's manditory speach.  
As mustang slowly approches the balcony,  
armstrong and vato open the doors for him..

Roy mustang.  
A clear head and A deturmined look, turn's to edward and alphonse speaking before approching the podieum.  
roy : "Don't worry.  
we'll be battling our own fight, you have your's"  
Ed look's back with a frustrated but sad expression about him.  
edward : "but"  
he continues on to speak as roy approch, the podieum.  
Edward : " It.. doesn't have to be this way, roy..?"

Edward watches on, as mustang slowly approches the balcony..

Soldiers on the compound grounds all face toword him,  
saulting in turn silently standing at attention.  
waiting for him to speak.

Roy slowly approches the balcony, and clears his throat.  
the serious look intimidates the soldiers, he soon speaks to the soldiers with a galliant tone.  
Roy : "Soldiers, of Amestris.  
The rebels have been located on the eastern front,  
This I assure you with your courage and bravery will be a most victorious battle.. "

The silence illuminates the compound, as he continues on..

Roy "But, we all have our worries and our doubts"  
Roy turns to look for a breif moment,  
as edward and alphonse look over the balcony onto the thousand's of soldiers who look back to the podieum.  
As roy continues to speak.  
Roy : " I assure you all, that with your individual efforts.  
This battle will end, as quickly as it began.. casulties will be accounted for.. " roy simply looks down, as he continues to speak..

Roy : " some of you, may not come home at all.  
I ask you to prey, before we leave tonight.."

Soldiers sit silently as roy speaks for his hour, they listening silently untill it is over..

Soon the soldiers had there orders, they all march out of the grounds.  
each in trun follow in line, to the equipment barracks.  
Each with a deturmined look upon there face.

they all soon prepare for battle, soldiers stand in lines.  
gathering there equipment, as others hand them out..

Edward, alphonse, atomsk, and raina.  
look on in greif, as the soldiers.  
Prepare.  
For War.

FMA : Legacy OST - Conquest -

( Eastern front : Amestris / Old Ishbal )

One of the rebel scouts watches on, as he sees the first of the trucks suddenly stop.  
A long distiance from the rebel base.  
The rebel slides down the wooden ladder, then looks to his partner.  
his partner nods and runs out to the main tent of the compound..

(Rebel compound )

Bliss impersonating the rebel leader, now ask's how far the military fleet was.  
and the rebel scout awnsers her, and she soon gives the order's.  
to prepare for battle.  
and the rebels soon gather, they too prepare for war..

( Outside of old ishbal )

Mustang hop's out of the truck and begins to give simple orders.  
Roy : "Expand our pramater, and set camp for the night.  
we won't be going down that dune, untill dawn.  
hurry up and pitch that tent.!" soldiers : " Yes Sir ! "

Alot of soldiers begin to rush forward,

bringing equipment as others begin to set the cases up.

Roy soon is accompanied, by riza.  
she with a clipboard in her hand checking things off as soldiers place them into position.. soon the area begin to look more like a base..

Riza soon turn's to roy, as things are beginning to operate smoothly.  
Riza :"do you seriously think it is wise, being this close to them..? "  
roy turn's and look's to riza then asks her.  
Roy : "do you still have that pocket watch, I gave you.?"

Riza reaches into her pocket, and begin's feeling the metallic surface.  
soon she begins caressing it with her hand, along it's emblem.  
then soon look's back to him, then pulls it out of her pocket..

mustang looking forward soon speaks,  
as he gazes off to the right of the dune.  
Roy : "break it open.." riza looking back in shock, asks him nervously.  
Riza : "but.. why"  
mustang look's back to her and speaks.  
Roy : "I need what's inside of it"  
handing her a small felt pouch, she soon breaks it no question.  
and gather's the contents of the dust, inside.  
she then seal's the pouch with the strings, and hand's it back to roy..

Roy looking back at her speaks with a calm manor.  
Roy : " ..this is somthing i must do, alone riza.  
make sure louis know's what to do, after I'm gone." Riza look's back to roy puzzled by his words.  
riza soon speaks to him out of befuddlement.  
Riza : " please, roy.. take me with you"  
He look's to her caringly, brushing a hand acrossed her cheek.  
she grabs his hand as he speaks.  
Roy : "I cannot, they need me to help them.  
pride will not get away, now that i have this.."

Roy speaks, placing the pouch in his pocket.. He kisses her, and then begins to rush off over the dune..

Riza in the distiance, watches in near tears as he races off..

As soldiers around her, continue to set up base.

FMA : Legacy movie OST - darkness loom's upon her. -  
( Rebel compound )

Mustang run's along the cliffside of the dune.  
towords the retaining wall, of the rebels compound.  
roy soon, heading inside ducks behind alleyway's to avoid the guards.  
as he stealthfully, makes his way inside..

carefull not not get caught by the passing guards on watch.  
Roy soon finds his opening into one of the buildings,  
and takes his chances.. Roy silently, slipping inside.

FMA : Legacy OST -Thread of life. -  
( Camp Of The Military : Eastern Amestris )

Major falman walk's into general mustangs office.  
looking towords his desk at the mound of paperwork falman sighs.. and lowers his head as he places his coat on the rack.  
Vato begin's to sit down, and sighs again at his paperwork..

He look's around the giant mound, to see noone else is here.. he soon look's over to mustang's desk.  
and notices a folded piece of paper, curious to know.  
Vato calmly walk's over and pick's it up oof of the desk.  
the letter is adressed to him, vato soon open's it.  
And begin's reading it's contents, then grunts at what he reads.  
a small sweatdrop forming, from his left side.  
vato soon picks up the phone and digresses a call, to colonel armstrong..

Louis on the other end, pick's up the reciever.  
as soldiers around him, scurry to set up a camp.  
Louis : "yes? this is armstrong.." he listen's for a moment, then grunts saying.  
Louis : "Vato, I cannot leave my post roy is already on the recognicense mission, as we speak.." Vato soon grunts, slamming the phone down.  
he soon picks it up, again.. beginning to make another call..

As The folded piece of paper falls to the desk.  
the letter is clearly stated.. the letter, spread out on the table...

Vato, Tell riza ..I love her.. - Mustang -

FMA :Legacy - OST - Ominous clouds -  
(Rebel Base : Old Ishbal )

Pride walk's to a chest in the room, slowly begins to open it.  
soon revieling a small box.  
looking toword's kimblee, pride turn's back.  
and closes the chest behind him.  
then walks twords him.. saying.  
Pride : "It is time you paid your debt to me, kimblee.." pride soon opens the box, revieling a pair of stringed gloves.  
kimblee looking back in a smeirk saying..

Roger : "A preasent..? - A slow sarcastic gasp. - ..you shouldn't have"  
pride's eyes glow, under the cloaked cowl.  
he soon speak's with an alundrating manor.  
Pride : " I want you to lead the rebels, and make sure that the general,  
know's it is you.. I will not except failure, kimblee..."

Roger smiles.. Whille placing the pair of alchemic enhanced gloves, onto his hands.  
Roger, looking onto the shocking friction as it sparks away.  
Into his now gripped hand.  
Roger : "Oh.. I will, Pride.. ..I will"  
roger gives off a vial expression, as the friction of the glove continues to radiate.

Ending song : Motherland - Crystal kay

FMA :Legacy OST - Sorrow -

Raina : " On the next, Full Metal Alchemist : Legacy ACT : 08 - The Rebel Factor's, new Leader "  
Images of sin, taking toby away from rose.. As alphonse despratly tries, to fight her off.  
Alphonse : " You will not take, my son.!" Rose : "Alphonse.! "

Images of roy slipping silently into the rebel base,  
to steal the blueprints of the rebel's base in Xing..

Roy : "I've, got no choice in the matter.. it is all, or nothing.."

Images of a comming war.  
militent officers, and rebel factor members.  
Edward : "We've come so far.. just to throw it all away..? I don't want, anyone else to die .  
all of these people, sacrificing themselves.. for what..? "

Roger tower's over atomsk, with a vial expression.  
then speak's with a widening grin.  
Roger : " Oppression"

- To be continued - thank you, for reading.


	9. Chapter 9 : ACT 8

Full Metal Alchemist : Legacy.

FullMetalAlchemist : Legacy OriginalSoundTrack - Ishball -  
( Rebel Base : Eastern Amestris/ Xing. )

Pride sets his plans in motion, using kimblee and sending him out.. with his new preasent.  
Pride : "now.  
I want you to make sure we have things clear,  
destroy as many as possible to ensure the state know's, your the one responsable.."

kimblee smiling back, raises one of his new gloves.  
Then tighten's his hand.. forming a fist, streaching to make the gloves fit.  
roger : "Don't worry bradly.. I will.. I, will.." - grin's deviantly. -

Mustang ever so silently, stealthfully sneaks into one of the offices.. then begins, sifting through paperwork.  
nothing leading to the where abouts of the blueprints, or to the hidden base.  
roy grunt's and then flicks the light out, soon ambushing the soldier walking in a moment later..

The door is seen opening, then shutting behind the soldier's feet.

--

( Grounds of old ishbal )

Meanwhille.  
Armstrong looks out onto the small base, as the soldiers around him scurry to make camp.  
The rebels sit silently as the soldiers gather,  
and make camp for the night..

one of the rebels notices they are a great distiance,  
from the base it's self.. And they await the up comming battle, at first light..

Atomsk and edward look around, walking the survayed area.  
waiting for any first sign of roy, coming back from the base.

--

OST - equivalent exchange - Short dub. -

( Alphonse Elric : )  
" We all know well.. The first law, of equivalent exchange.  
Humankind can not gain, anything.. Without first, loosing somthing in return.. "

( Edward Elric : )  
" To obtain, somthing of equal value must be lost.  
But, somthing's were ment to change.  
They say the rules are never ment, to be broken.. Even in, times of war.. "

( Atomsk Rinwell : ) " For year's we, prayed for redemption.. Looking for a way, to find some peace of mind. "

( Raina Rinwell : ) " In return.. we got ourselves, back.. But.. for what purpose..? "

( Edward Elric : ) " The gate of alchemy choose us, to come back.  
..but why? to right a wrong.. it, created it's self?  
or.. is there something more, to this entire mystery.?

--

FULL METAL ALCHEMIST : LEGACY Opening song : Bleach - CHU - BURA - - 12th opening -  
A Fan Fic Story, By : StateAlchemist.ATOMSK ACT : 08 - The rebel factor's new leader. -

--

Full Metal Alchemist : Legacy OriginalSoundTrack - Remnants. -  
( Western Amestris / Resinbool : Lakeside playground )

Alphonse and rose sit by the lakeside watching toby play with den The dog..

He barking, while the child rounds around him.. They playing off in the distiance, by the lake..

Alphonse and rose speak, while the child is playing with the dog.. rose asking alphonse, what has been happoning.  
Rose looks to al and asks him..

Rose : "why won't you tell me?  
..why did pride try to take toby, al..? "

Alphonse starring off at toby playing sighs and looks to rose..

Alphonse : "..because, rose.. - heavy sigh -  
pride want's to use toby, as a catylst.  
to bond with the gate of alchemy.."

rose look's back in shock, to hear what alphonse is saying..

Rose : "I alwyes new.. he, was special..? ..but not this"  
rose - never.. this.. -  
her expression changes from confussed, to deep depression.

Alphonse :" I'm not sure why.  
but pride is using pawn's to do what he cannot,  
I'm sure it's only a matter of time before his companion's strike again.."

He soon looks away, back to the boy as toby play.  
giving serious thought..

Alphonse : " Ed sent you here, to be with me.  
to protect both you and toby, but.  
I'm sure pride has found us out, I'll defend him rose.  
- Alphonse look's into her eyes. - ..with my, very life.."

As they continue to speak.  
a shadowy figure appears, from the forest's behind them.  
rose looks back, and utters his name in a slight shock.  
rose : " ..alphonse.."

--

Full Metal Alchemist : Leguacy OST - Unceasing lunacy. -  
( Resinbool : Lakeside Forest )

Rose then pushes him out of the way,  
knocking him back off the rock they were sitting on.  
Rose : "ALPHONSE..?!" she scream's pushing him aside,  
as the earth is suddenly upheaveled by some unknown force.  
alphonse grab's her as she pushes him, they both fall to the ground..

The rock, shattered by a fist.  
the long arm retract's toword the bushes, and Sin reviels herself.  
leaping out into the small feild, and darting toword Toby..

she quickly snatches him up, and leaps back into the air.. Den tries to snap at her heal, but falls Short with a clap of his jaws.

Sin laughing vially, as she runs back into the forest alphonse now running after her.  
rose screaming in the open area, as alphonse chases sin into the dense forest..

Rose : "NOOOO !!"

Alphonse continues to run, looking ahead of himself.  
now within the dense forests of risenbool.  
Sin leaps over a few downed trees, dead from decay.  
as alphonse chases the homunculi from below.  
toby struggles in sin's arms, trying to hit her and kick.  
to swing sin off balance..

She then chops his neck, to knock him out.  
then swings him over her shoulder, like a ragdoll..

Sin then looks back, just to see alphonse jump over a stump.. and try to leap kick her, As she leaps to avoid his attack.  
Alphonse misses, falling onto his back..

--

FMA : Legacy OST - Castle of science, goes kablooey ! -

she jumps onto a limb of the tree and yells Sin : "catch me if you can, elric"  
and flees leaping from tree limb to limb..

Alphonse on the ground quickly gets back up smirking then runs toword the end of the forest Sin is heading to.

As they run,  
sin is seen leaping from tree limb to limb As alphonse runs around a large tree.. As Sin jumps off the last of the limbs.  
..she is meet at the ground, by Alphonse...

--

Full Metal Alchemist. : Legacy - Fighting bravely. ( 2 ) -  
(Western Amestris : Outside of resinbool.. )

Alphonse gives a dirty look at sin.  
Alphonse : " what a waste, -tisk - you should know better.  
in my own backyard, even..!"

Sin slowly backing away.  
as al standing sideways, turns toword her.. starring at her, with fury..

Alphonse : "So. ...where do you think your going, hmm.?"

Alphonse look's to toby uncontious around sin's shoulder,  
hanging lifeless in her arm.  
Alphonse continues to speak.  
Alphonse : " with my son, no less"  
Sin smirking and stepping back alphonse continuing to talk..

Alphonse : " why don't you put him down, and see if you can do that to me..?"

Sin liking the idea of fighting alphonse one on one, she slowly nods in agreeance .  
she then slowly places toby onto the ground calmly.  
then stancing, is soon ready to fight.  
alphonse doing the same then, clap's his hands..

Alphonse leads with a left hook, looking for an opening from sin.  
sin dodges it, leaping into the air..

and soon landing a distiance back, from alphonse.  
al rushes in once again, as sin stands and smiles..

Then with quick feet, she begins to run aside of him..

Alphonse deturmined not to let her, take the child.  
screams before attacking, but misses only to strike down a tree.  
Alphonse : "RrAaaHh!" Al scream's at sin, as he claps his hands.  
the alchemy emmiting an electical charge from his hands,  
that doesn't touch her she simply leaps out of his grasp.

alphonse falling to his knees slides to a hault,  
looking back at sin as she lands..

Sin : " You gotta be quicker then that, Elric..!!" she flips back as al quickly gets up, then darts at her.  
trying to use his alchemy, to grab her again.

she continues fliping back, and eluding al,  
till she lands upright then jumps into the air..

Sin : " Hahaha... your, too slow.." Alphonse doesn't see her as she dissapears..

he simply stands up looking around with a calm manor,  
she then comes down behind him with force..

he looking back in time, just as she come down upon him..

But, alphonse is too late to react.

he is suddenly, knocked uncontious..

there alphonse lay helpless, to the towering homunculi

--

FullMetalAlchemist : Legacy OriginalSoundTrack - Idling. -  
( Western Amestris : Outside of resinbool )

Sin look's down upon alphonse,  
as alphonse lay's on the ground.. uncontious.

Sin sneers at the sight, speaking with sarcasem.  
Sin : " -humph- Pitifull.. but least I defeated a so called, legend.."

she then picks up toby,  
and leaps into the air holding the boy on her shoulder..

Soon as sin leaps into the air, rose crying.  
comes upon alphonse, laying uncontious from the battle.  
she noticing him right away, becomes distraught.  
Rose running toword alphonse as fast as she could.

Rose : "Alphonse.!!" she screams and rushes to his aid, she struggles to pick him up.  
and carry him by wrapping his arm, around her neck.

she finally manages to carry him off.  
the two now slowly walk back, toword the rockbell home.

--

Sin leaps from limb to limb ,thinking of the encounter with alphonse...

Wondering thoughts slowly rain, down upon the humunculi's troubled mind.  
Sin - Tisk Should of killed him, when I had the chance.  
but, I herd someone approching us.  
Don't know.. if it was that girl, they were with but doesn't matter now, I have the boy.. ..time to get to pride.. -

she then leaps off the last of the limbs carrying off toby darting along the valleways towords her leader the moon shown her path brightly in the night.

--

FullMetalAlchemist : Legacy OST - Burden, of her past. -  
( Resinbool Trainstation : Western amestris )  
A few short hours later

Alphonse hugs both winrey and rose, goodbye.  
He boards the station train, In hopes the train it's self.  
Will take him swiftly to Eastern Amestris,  
Faster then Sin's legs, are running.  
If he can get there in time, His plan's to stop pride once again.  
throw him into action..

He leaves resinbool with a deturmined look to save toby.  
Winrey and rose both watch from the station As alphonse elric leaves.  
...searching for his family..

--

FullMetalAlchemist : Legacy OriginalSoundTrack - Infringement. -

( Undergrounds : Sunken city of Xing )

Roy stumbles upon a cavern.  
with yet another brigade of soldiers bustling around,  
some raising beams others hauling steal frames..

While some work welding the metal frames to the giant, looking tube.  
he then notices the head of what they are building,  
and the image flashes him back.  
Roy notices there are not alot of people around,  
and takes this oppertunity to get a closer look..

he then grunts and ducks again, as pride and bliss walk by.  
Roy then silently keeps out of sight, while pride and bliss speak..

Pride steps to one side as he watches the workers continue Bliss then speaks to him as mustang listens in.

Bliss : " It seem's kimblee isn't as trust worthy, as you had predicted.  
I was a fool to bring him back, but I have already taken precautions.."

Bliss steps to the other side as pride then speaks..

Pride : " Kimblee, will die"  
bliss silent, she starring at pride.  
as he watches the missle, slowly constructing to life..

Pride :"my work is almost finished, but there is the matter of the boy.  
did the alchemist you capture, ever find a way.  
to acuratly mix and create, the red water stones yet..?"

mustang hiding behind the wall grunt's as pride then asks,  
about the redwater stones.  
bliss looks to pride again..

Bliss : " not as of yet sir, but he is very close.." pride begins to walk again, toword the edge of the large structure.  
bliss walking aside of him, away from where mustang was..

roy now crouched behind some of the crates of steel,  
peek's his head out, continuing to spy on the homunculi..

soon after the two leave roy thinks for a moment..

Roy - with a missle of this capacity, he would have no trouble.  
merging the mixture, with any target of his choice..

This is bad.. he could choose, any place in the world.. to activate that gate, and absorb it.. ! -

then begins to head back into the compound..

roy - The blueprints to that thing, I've gotta find them.. ! -

--

FullMetalAlchemist : Legacy OriginalSoundTrack - Fortify. -  
( Rebel compound )

Mustang soon finds the office.  
Inwhich, bliss cleverly hid the blueprints.  
Roy peek's through the door, every now and again.  
whille searching the room.  
keeping a close eye out for any soldiers or rebel factor members.  
A short spurr of luck gives mustang enough time, to ransack the desk.  
mustang then smiles, as he finds the table inwhich the blueprints are layed out upon.  
Roy quickely bundles the blueprints, and slides them into his pocket sack.. then stealthfully, makes his way out of the compound..

Meanwhille..

Edward and atomsk survay the area, waiting for any signs of attack.. from the rebel front so far, nothing but silence..

atomsk looks as he sees a mysterious figure, running along the western side of the compound..

Atomsk turn's to edward.  
edward looking in the same direction, silently nods back..

Edward : "looks like roy made it out, alive.."

speaks a serious Edward, Atomsk also looking just as serious..

Atomsk : "let's hope he got those blueprints.." They both nod, then begin to head back to camp..

Roy continues to run, as fast as he can from the rebel base.  
thoughts racing as he climbed part of the dune,  
he hopping over then sliding down a bit.  
silently breathes a sigh of relief, for the moment.  
then begins to run again..

Edward and atomsk finally make it back to camp,  
meeting up with raina as she sends a squadren.. to make rounds.

All three look to there left, just in time to see mustang enter his tent..

Armstrong and Riza following behind him shortly.  
Ed looks to atomsk.. atomsk looks back.  
both showing an expression basied on intuition,  
an errie feeling send's chills up both their spines.  
they soon head for, then enter inside tent.

Kimblee look's on from the rebels stand, with some of the other leaders.

Roger look's both ways toword each leader.  
then speaks.  
Roger : "We attack.." - then gives a vail grin. - Roger : " ..at dawn"

Ending song : Motherland - Crystal kay

-  
FMA : Legacy OST - Darkness looms upon her. -  
Edward : " On the next, Full Metal Alchemist : Legacy "

Alphonse : " ACT 09 : - The Battle front-  
Images of kimblee's devistating powers, rocking the battle feild.  
Kimblee soon towering over atomsk, looking with an evil grin.

Alphonse :  
" I didn't come all this way to be lectured, brother.  
all I want.. Is toby back.."

Edward :  
" We're in the middle of war, Al.  
I don't think this, really matters to them.."

Atomsk : " KIMBLEE !? WHY ? WHAT IS THIS, FOR..?! "

Kimblee standing in the battlefeild with a grin,saying.  
Roger : - grins - " why else ? ..Oppression.." 


	10. Chapter 10 : ACT 9

Full Metal Alchemist : Legacy

FMA : Legacy OST - Resentment. -  
( Eastern Amestris : Outside old ishbal / Rebel Battlefront )

Mustang, armstrong, hawkeye, edward, raina, and atomsk.  
Gather in the tent.  
The plan's layed out, before them.  
Roy : " there's a ton of rebel factor members inside.  
not only that, but so are pride and the other homunculus.. "

riza looks to roy then asks out of curiosity.  
Riza : "why the note..?" roy looking back to her saying..

Roy : "..Insurance"  
Riza looking back, towords the plans speaks out of worry.  
Riza : "All this, for bluprints?  
these guys must have some pritty sophisticated, weaponrey.."

Roy look's back down to the plans, ed speaks after riza is finished.  
Edward : "So what ? mustang and armstrong are tough,  
we'll just rain bolder's of fire from the sky.."

roy looks to edward saying.  
Roy : "In the middle of a desert, edward.?" ed looking back in slight emarassment, speaks while scratching his head.  
Edward : "ooh, right.. sorry, general"  
Roy frustrated, once again looks back to the blueprints.  
he sighs heavily as he gazes upon the creation of pride's...

Roy turns his head to louis, asking him.  
Roy : "Think you got enough power to transmute the sand, into glass.?" Roy speaks closing his eyes, thinking about it a second time..

Louis : " It might take all of us, to pull it off.  
but if we can transmute the sand into glass, we could blind our foes.."

Ed and atmosk stand silently, looking puzzled.  
riza snaping her fingures..

Riza : "I get it ! ..If we can create enough glass,  
The glare from the sun will blind them.. giving us, the advantage..! "

Edward smiling, speaks after raina blurts her eureka out.  
Edward : "then, we can attack from all sides.." Atomsk silently, looking to edward.  
then back looking to mustang.. mustang then says with a smile.  
Roy : "We'll do it, at dawn.."

--

FMA : Legacy OST - Amestris -  
( Eastern Amestris : Rebel Factors Base /Old Ishbal )

Sin finally arrives at the southern end of the rebels base,  
she sneaks inside stealthfully.  
climbing into a nearby window, and quickstepping toword pride's chamber.  
Sin soon opens the door slowly, and calmly walks inside.. carrying poor little toby, like game over her shoulder..

she slowly places the child onto the bed,  
then looks to pride sitting by the fireplace.  
Bliss standing by the window, silently looks outward..

Sin then says.  
Sin : "I've had a little trouble, getting here.  
the younger brother elric, is in hot persuit"  
pride then looking back to sin, calmly speaks.  
as if the situation didnt effect his plan.

Pride : "it doesn't matter.  
once the stones are in place, none of this will.." Pride - This boy may die from the red water mixture,  
but it's still worth a shot to destroy father. -

Sin looks back puzzled, as he sit there.  
holding a black box, in his lap..

she stare silently at the fireplace.  
sin standing there acrossed from him asks him.  
Sin : "so, kimblee is out as the new leader..? and we're stuck babysitting.." pride ever so silent continues, to stare off into the fireplace.  
she then grunts and turns her back, standing silently.  
awaiting pride to give her, new orders..

--

( Eastern Amestris : Outside the rebel compound )  
Meanwhille..

Alphonse races toword the newly erected camp, now on atomsk's bike.  
Alphonse speaks as he race with a blinding fury.  
Alphonse noticed as they were traveling, how to operate it.  
seaming simple enough, he traveled till they reached the compounds camp..

Once parked and off of it, Alphonse is meet by the bike by mustang, edward, Raina, and atomsk.  
Atomsk : "hey ! my bike !" says a suprised atomsk, thus happy atomsk walks over toword it..

Edward and mustang are suprised to see him.  
Edward : "hey al, ..why are you here"  
alphonse then gives edward a look of dispear.  
edward looks back, in shock.  
edward : "..don't tell me.. I think, I already know."

--

( Rebel Compound -Southern Amestris - Old ishbal. )  
Meanwhille..

Pride and sin await silently, for the child to wake up.. pride then looks just as he awakes.  
Pride : "good you've awaken, my boy.. I told you I'd see you again"  
toby soon looks toword sin, then suddenly chringes in fear.  
huddling himself towords the headbord, pride then speaks,  
trying to calm the frightened boy down.  
Pride : "Do not be afraid, child.."

And opens the black box unvailing,the red water stones.  
Pride : "this is some candy for you, to eat.  
come now, don't be shy.. these two wont harm you in my preasence."

toby struggles to speak, saying Toby : "than.. thankx.." and grips a small handfull.. and begins to eat some..

Thus his mind mixed with the water, and his soul was transformed.  
the glowing now appearing from his body, the boy slowly goes, into a cattatonic trance.  
pride smiling, while the transformation takes place.  
Revel's in his acomplishment.

Sin starring in amasement as the transformation continues,  
slowly watches the child's pupils.. grow wider, and wider.  
Toby's essance begins to expand.. expanentially.

OST - equivalent exchange - Short dub. -

( Alphonse Elric : )  
" We all know well.. The first law, of equivalent exchange.  
Humankind can not gain, anything.. Without first, loosing somthing in return.. "

( Edward Elric : )  
" To obtain, somthing of equal value must be lost.  
But, somthing's were ment to change.  
They say the rules are never ment, to be broken.. Even in, times of war.. "

( Atomsk Rinwell : ) " For year's we, prayed for redemption.. Looking for a way, to find some peace of mind. "

( Raina Rinwell : ) " In return.. we got ourselves, back.. But.. for what purpose..? "

( Edward Elric : ) " The gate of alchemy choose us, to come back.  
..but why? to right a wrong.. it, created it's self?  
or.. is there something more, to this entire mystery.?

--

FULL METAL ALCHEMIST : LEGACY Opening song : Bleach - CHU - BURA - - 12th opening -  
A Fan Fic Story, By : StateAlchemist.ATOMSK ACT : 09 - The Battle Front. -

--

FMA :Legacy OST -pity-  
( Forbiddon Realm / Gate Of Alchemy's Relm. )

Father now approches the lost boy, crying in the desolate plain.  
and explains to him.  
Father of the gate : "Son, you needen't worry none.  
I've got plans for you ..but, you must do exactly what I say.  
or else we all will die, ok..?"

Toby looking to the small man's caring look, gives him a little hope.  
thus wiping his eyes, toby then takes fathers hand.  
and is transfered into his body again.  
with father being the guide, telling him.  
Father - Do exactly what I say, son.. the fate of us all, rests upon your works.. -  
The child then continues to eat the redwater stones, as pride and sin look on, in silence.  
Pride: "good, good.. eat, my boy. eat them all.. soon, it will be time.."

--

FMA :Legacy OST - Suspicion -  
( Underground Tunnels : sunken city of Xing )

Alphonse and Edward race along the underground tunnels, knowing now that pride now has toby in his posession.  
Stealthfully make there way, into the inner sanctum of the rebels base..

Silently.  
the brothers creep along the halls, trying not to be caught.  
soon.  
they then come upon older structures, of the compound.  
and notice the city, below.  
edward begins to speak, with shock in his tone.  
Edward : "but.. this can't be?  
mustang blew it up"  
Alphonse : " what the hell.. is, going on here.?! "

-  
As pride sit with his head toword's the fireplace,  
he then signal's to sin to take care of the elrics.  
she slowly walks out, closing the door behind her.  
pride's eyes then flash that, evil color..

--

FMA :Legacy OST - Strategy -  
( Eastern Amestris : Sunken city of Xing )

Edward looks shocked onto the open area,  
where the city of Xing still lay in ruin.  
Alphonse then looks to edward.  
Alphonse : "It doesn't look like he kept his word, brother"  
Edward then says to alphonse.  
Edward : "maybe, this is a good thing.. you know"  
then gives a serious look Edward : "..we can still find those, remains.."

Alphonse nods then look's down, toword the grounds of the city.  
Then abruptly stands, stepping back in shock.. Edward puzzled, looks to him saying.  
Edward : " What's wrong, Al"  
Edward then looks downward,  
only to find sin standing there smiling back up at them.  
awating, at the bottom..

--

FMA : Legacy OST - Invasion -  
( Eastern Amestris : sunken city of xing )  
Edward and alphonse stand within the cavern,  
looking down into the ruins of old xing..

Sin stand at the bottom of the hill, looking towords them with a sneer.. not saying a word, only awaiting the elrics at the bottom.  
Alphonse : " I.. think she's waiting on us, brother.." says a confussed but suprised, alphonse.  
gulping down his pride, as he looks on.  
Edward then continues to stare,  
his look is of frustration.  
Edward : "I don't like it any more then you, al.  
but, we have to do this. We have to get toby back ! "

Alphonse slowly nods then looks back down,  
finding a little confidence in his brother tone.. sin finally speaks.  
Sin : "so.. you have found the beautiful riun's of old Xing huh ?  
to bad you won't find my remains"  
Edward - what ?! xing..? but that's Impossible.!!-

she soon twirl's around in place, with her hands open.  
continuing to speak.  
Sin : " There gone.. Wasted with the dust, of this old city.  
and I am now, Indestructable.." she looks back with a grin, saying to them.  
Sin : "If you value your lives, I suggest you turn around like good little boys.  
and walk away from, all of this.. heh, It's too late.."

Edward screams to her, yelling down the large vacant casem.  
Edward : "Even if you think you can't die, that doesn't mean there are not, other means.. To Destroy You..! "

Alphonse quickly gives his brother a look, then looks back to sin.  
looking back to her, with a serious look.  
Alphonse - brother, what the hell are you thinking.? -

sin then speaks.  
Sin : "If there is then, they havn't found away yet.." She smiles still standing there, waiting on them to move first..

Edward looks to alphonse, and gives him a wink.  
Edward : "If my guess is right, I'm thinking the chapel.. what about you"  
alphonse ponders a thought for a moment.  
Alphonse : - judging from our position,  
it has to be the middle of the square.  
even if it's warped, it'll still carry her remains. -  
alphonse then speaks.  
Alphnose : "well my guess is the square, or the streets.  
ither way, if we split up.  
she'll cause more destruction to the city, then to us.."

edward looks back down toword the homunculus,  
still waiting for them to come down.  
Sin : " no matter how hard you look,  
or even try to calculate where exactly my remains are.  
I'll kill you both, before you can even make a move. "

alphonse gives a nod to edward, then they look to sin.  
she stands there smiling then saying to them.  
Sin : "so.. what is you awnser, boys..?"

edward looks to alphonse for a moment, alphonse then doing the same.  
ed after a moment finally says.  
Edward : " Don't die on me, al.." Alphonse nodding back.  
they both inturn, clap there hands..

--

FMA : Legacy Ost - Marching army -  
( Eastern Amestris : Rebel Factor's BattleFront )

Dawn slowly approches,  
as kimblee and his men are approching the battle feild..

The numbers of rebels are higher, aginst that of the states military.  
kimblee smiles as he walks ahead of the men, mustang looking on in the distiance in disgust.  
Roy : "I alwyes knew somehow, he would return.. but not, as a monster"  
Atomsk starring on next to him, says.  
Atomsk : "If I must, I will die For the freedom of the state"  
Mustang looks to him then says.  
Roy : " For the freedom, of the state.." Then slowly looks back, As the sun slowly raises above the eastern front.  
The states military in the west already in position, they watch on.  
As the rebels slowly approch.. ..The Battlefront..

--

Battle at the Eastern front : ( Atop Xing : Ruins Of Old Ishbal )  
The State V.s. The Rebillion Of Oppression.

FMA :Legacy OST - Philosipher's stone -  
( Underground Tunnel : sunken city of Xing )

Toby now walk with pride, down a long dark corridor.  
Toby's pupils are wider, then that of a normal humans.  
the aura around him, shown a bright blue.  
pride now realizing, the red water stones have worked.  
continues with his diobolical plan.  
Pride looks to Toby as they walk down the long hall, into the caverns.. The boy, saying nothing back only following pride silently.  
as they walk, toby hold's pride's hand.. Pride then ponders to him self ..if his plan, has actually worked..

--

FMA : Legacy OST - fortify -  
( Eastern Amestris : The Battlefront / Old Ishbal )

As the sun slowly raises above the desert,  
kimble raises his hand beginning to signal the charge.  
As does mustang..

Everyone calmly awaiting the sounds of the charge..

Atomsk truns to mustang saying.  
Atomsk : "Kimblee is mine, no matter what you say.." mustang looking at his neckless breifly, notices a pair of eyes balls, attached to them.. he then asks atomsk.  
Roy : "Of all the things to keep on a person, you kept.. his eyes"  
roy gives atomsk a disgusted look.  
atomsk smirking says back.  
Atomsk : " It's a thing, ok.? not like I entended for this to happon"  
mustang smirking back then asks atomsk.  
Roy : " so, what do you plan to do..?"

atomsk speak's back, as he waits for the sound of charge..says.  
Atomsk : " Bind him, of course.. using his eyes.."

Mustang then throws his hand down, and the battle begins.  
he then watches the army and atomsk, begin to race off..

--

FMA : Legacy OST - Rewrite - Fma 3rd Opening -  
(The Battle Front/Atop Xing : Old Ishbal )

Atomsk races down the large dune, as the rest of the soldiers follow.  
Now screaming and charging, As they all charge into battle..

Kimblee soon signals his rebels to attack,  
and they scream, and begin to charge in... Atomsk ahead of everyone, and races on.. Deturmined to defeat kimblee, even at the cost of his own life..

( - Meanwhille.. - )  
Edward and alphonse race down the large hill, as they charge sin.  
taking the humunculi on.  
there combined effort, seems meaningless.  
toword the now indistructible, being..

but they are deturmined to do everything in there power to stop her,  
she watches smiling on as they, at a steady pace race towords her.. Sin..

dodging alphonses staff, trips him.  
edward tries to slice her down, she too dodges his combined attack.  
she then kickboxes edward, till she knocks him down..

( - Back to the front... - )  
Atomsk fight's with the first wave of rebels, with there swords and guns.  
He swinging vigourously with his guitar, using it like a warhammer.  
at the rebels.  
- Clap - Atomsk claps his hands before gripping his weapon,  
turning it from a wooden acustic into a stoneframed hammer.

Atomsk : "I have to do everything in my power, to stop kimblee.  
I just hope the soldiers stay out of the way.  
there is no alternitive, but to fight him.. Myself.! "  
- Crash -

Atomsk knock's a few of the rebels, clear out of the way.. he then leaps out of the way, as another small platallion of rebels attack.  
they try to tackle him down.  
But atomsk, using alchemy.  
emmits a beam of electircity, shocking them uncontious.. - An explosion happons, in the distiance. -

Atomsk soon turns his head, just in time to dodge a sword.  
Aiming for his face.. the blade slices the air, missing him completly.  
- The explosion's become closer. -

Atomsk uses his quick feet to hunch down, and swings his feet round.  
Spinning on the ground, in a brake -dance like manor.

Atomsk begins to knock the rebels down,one by one.  
he spins back on his knees, and soon looks to kimblee.  
knocking some of the soldiers, out with his alchemy.  
blowing one to bits while the others scatter about.  
Kimblee looks to him smiling cynicly..

Atomsk races toward kimblee with a fury, deturmined to kill the homunculi..

Guitar clenched in hand, atomsk bashes the ground.  
missing kimblee completly..

Kimblee leaps back smiling.  
Roger : "You've got guts I'll give you that, atom.. But, can you really do it..?" Atomsk then says, to kimblee.. Atomsk : "Just watch me, YYuurraahh!! " Atomsk charges once again, only to get his guitar stopped by a hand of kimblee.  
and the other, crushing the breath right out of his stomach.. Roger smiles as atomsk feel's the crushing impact of his fist.  
Atomsk then begins to slowly fall, now feeling the shock of kimblees glove..

( - Meanwhille.. - )  
Edward and alphonse continue to distract sin, as they both continue looking for her remains.  
Alphonse on one side of the building, looks from left to right.  
As does edward, looking for some sort of sign.  
Sin comes crashing down ontop of one of the buildings,  
as edward soon looks upward toword her..

Edward looks in shock, as he sees the top of the building,  
come crashing to the next floor from her landing.  
She looks with a smile, from left at edward, to the right at alphonse..

They both stare, wondering which one she will go after first..

( - Back to the battle front.. - )

Atomsk looks to kimblee with a vial stare, after narrowingly escaping roger's alchemy.  
Kimblee with that cynical look about him, statres back to atomsk.  
They then lock hands, struggling the other back there hands touch.  
and an alchemic reaction is formed.  
Atomsk : " YOU, CAN'T BEAT ME NOW !! "  
Kimblee : " heh, you'd love to think that.!!"

They continue to struggle, untill kimblee is forced back..

Kimblee falls slowly shocked at atomsk's power,  
knowing his next move.. roger pushes himself up, into the air.. As atomsk follows through hard again, using his guitar on roger.  
Kimblee flip's back down again, facing atomsk.  
smiling, with that evil grin as he slides to a hault.  
roger : " When will you ever learn that I'm simply, too fast for you "  
Atomsk then says.  
Atomsk : " When I DIE! " - CLAP - Atomsk claps his hands.  
And touches the ground.  
Kimblee looks back in shock, petrifiyed by atomsk..

( - Meanwhille.. - )  
Edward fights with sin with all that he has.  
Sin dodging each kick and punch, full metal is throwing at her.  
Alphonse finally finds what they are looking for, and rushes towords the small burryel ground.  
alphonse brushes off some of the dirt, layed out upon the old cities square.  
He then begins to dig the bones up, screaming to edward.. Alphonse : "HERE"  
Sin, looking towords alphonse in shock.. Is suddenly knocked down, by edward.  
Edward towering over her, speaks as he holds her down with his metallic spike.  
Edward : "your finished sin.. "  
sin smiling, then speak's.  
Sin : "Not on your, life.!" and sweepkicks edward, making him fall.  
She then leaps into the air, landing a fair distiance from them..

--

FMA :Legacy OST - GREED -  
( Eastern Amestris : The Battlefront )

Atomsk walks to the transmutated circle, as everyone around him states in awe.  
he then rips the necklace from his neck, and holds it into the air.  
starring at kimblee, as roger screams from the binding circle..

kimblee starring petrifiyed, not knowing untill he realizes.  
what atomsk was holding..

roger's human eyes.  
discusting as it may seem, there they were.  
Atomsk smiling holds them up towords kimblee..

Atomsk : "Here.. I believe these, are yours..!" Kimblee begins to scream violently,  
after atomsk tosses his human eyes, into the transmutation circle.  
the eyes acting as a catylest, to destroy the undead crimson alchemist.  
Roger screaming in pain, as he dissipates..

atomsk turning around,  
as some of the rebel leaders look on in distraught.  
Rebel : "he was.. our, leader"  
says one in shock..looking on at the distruction.. Atomsk : " no.. he, was a monster.. "

Atomsk used his tacitcs, to over throw kimblee.. Using the sand as a drawing tool to create a circle.. the moves atomsk made douring battle, created the perfect trap.  
thus kimblee is left, suffering in the night as his body burn's to ashes..

Atomsk walks back toword the camp, as soldiers carry the wounded.  
he is meet at his side, by armstrong.. Louis places a hand, on atomsk's shoulder..then asks him.  
Louis : " Did you get what you needed from, this experience.?" atomsk still looking ahead,  
at the burning resinance of kimblee then says.  
Atomsk : " yeah, I did.." Atomsk then begins to walk off, as louis stares on in silence.

--

( Eastern Amestris : Sunkin city of xing )

Meanwhille.  
Edward and alphonse keep sin at bay,  
alpnose finally finding the resting place of sin's remains.. She screaming in the darkness.  
Sin : "keep them away from me..!!"

She leaps back onto another, of the old structures.. hissing at them then fleeing in the darkness..

Alphonse : " this'll keep her, from attacking us.. for now.. "

Edward : " that was weird.. but, ..short of a miracle."

-  
- End of act 9 -

FMA : Legacy OST - Remnants. -

Edward : " On the next Full Metal Alchemist : Legacy "

Alphonse : " ACT 10 : Father's only, begotton son. "

Images of the child of destiny, preparing a circle of his own.  
Sin fighting Atomsk and Alphonse.  
as Edward and Raina find means, to destroy bliss..

Alphonse :  
"It doesn't seem right.  
how can pride, know so much more then us..?"

Edward : "Was he truly apart of the gate of alchemy ?  
..Or is this..Another, of the gate's tricks"  
Pride silently watches on, as the child prepare..

Alphonse : " NOOOO !! " 


	11. Chapter 11 : ACT 10

Full Metal Alchemist : Leguacy ACT : 10 - Father's only, begotton son. -

FMA : Leguacy OST - Eternity -  
( Eastern Amestris : Atop Xing )

One of the rebels on the batle feild, hold's a flag into the air.  
holding it at half stance... only an hour, after the battle is over..

The rebels signal an - all stand down. - The two sides slowly care for the wounded,  
as both sides have taken heavy casulties.  
Mustang and armstrong look on in suspicion.  
mustang giving a grim look, as he watches the states soldiers continue to bring bodies of there own wounded.. slowly up the sand dunes.  
Roy : "It's the rebel leaders.. there calling, an all stand down.. "  
Armstrong looks on only saying.  
Louis : "yes sir, it seem's we are no longer out numbered.. but the trick, worked.. least for now.."

Mustang nodding to louis.  
just as riza comes from behind armstrong, and join's roy at his side.  
walking upto and passed louis stoping a moment later next to roy.. riza looking on simply asks, with a depressive look.  
Riza : " was this all, ..really necessary..?"

Roy takes riza's hand into his, and then turn's to her asking.  
Roy : "you would rather, have freedom over opression.."

Roy speaks with a confident tone, as riza look's back with loving eyes.  
then turns her head to view the devestating scene,  
bodies lay outstreched.. acrossed the vast desert..

Mustang soon looks back out to the battlefront, saying calmly.  
Roy : " Don't Think this is over, just yet.  
we've got the oppresser, in our posession.  
but many of his followers, still wish for Amestris to fall under his occupation.."

Roy - And if I'm correct about this,  
then pride already has the boy within the underground. -

-  
OST - equivalent exchange - Short dub. -

( Alphonse Elric : )  
" We all know well.. The first law, of equivalent exchange.  
Humankind can not gain, anything.. Without first, loosing somthing in return.. "

( Edward Elric : )  
" To obtain, somthing of equal value must be lost.  
But, somthing's were ment to change.  
They say the rules are never ment, to be broken.. Even in, times of war.. "

( Atomsk Rinwell : ) " For year's we, prayed for redemption.. Looking for a way, to find some peace of mind. "

( Raina Rinwell : ) " In return.. we got ourselves, back.. But.. for what purpose..? "

( Edward Elric : ) " The gate of alchemy choose us, to come back.  
..but why? to right a wrong.. it, created it's self?  
or.. is there something more, to this entire mystery.?

--

FULL METAL ALCHEMIST : LEGACY Opening song : Bleach - CHU - BURA - - 12th opening -  
A Fan Fic Story, By : StateAlchemist.ATOMSK ACT : 10 - Father's Only, Begotton Son. -

--

FMA : Legacy OST - Invasion -  
( Eastern Amestris, Sunken city of : Xing )

Alphonse after the two's moment of rest.  
then takes a better look around the caverns.  
alphonse : "brother, this isn't xerxes"  
alphonse - it's almost a replica,  
I can see the differencies of the languages.. -  
alphonse calmly thinks to himself, whille gazing onto the warped city.  
now fully sunken into the top side, of the desert above.

Edward glances to alphonse, in slight shock.  
Edward : "How can this be?  
another city, in the middle of the desert"  
Alphonse : "The only one recorded, was xerxes.  
edward, this maybe something more importiant.. something alot of alchemists missed, douring bradly's campaign..!"

Alphonse then shakes his head looking back towrds edward.  
then saying..

alphonse : "no brother, this.. isn't, it"  
Edward then looking in shock,all around him..

Edward : "Then, this must be.. Dante's work"  
Edward gives a tone of shock, through his cracked voice.  
edward clearly gives a truly frightened posture towords alphonse.

Alphonse then nods his head.  
alphonse : "It seems logical to me, brother.  
since we're out in the desert, there are no other logical solutions.."

Edward look to alphonse and asks.  
Edward : " Then, what city is this..?"

Alphonse relunctient enough to silence his mind for amoment,  
thinking back to his research as ed continues to ask him.  
Edward : "Alphonse..what is it"  
Edward not liking the silence, continues to stare at alphonse..

As alphonse continue to ponder his thoughts carefully,  
then looks to edward slowly.  
at that moment.  
edward did not like the look his brother had on his face, worried and confussed..

Edward soon begins to understand what alphonse was thinking,  
and begins to look upward and around.  
at every bent structure, in the catacomb.  
Edward not liking his brothers silence then breaks it again, asking.  
Edward : "al..what is it?  
I mean comeon, if this isn't xerxes ..then, what city is it..?"

Alphonse then says.  
Alphonse : "This, I believe brother.. is the city... of, xing"  
alphonse - yet another attempt at creating, the philosipher's stone.. -  
Edward looking back petrifiyed, looks around and says.  
Edward : "yes.. of course!  
how other logical explination is there.  
the sunkin city, of xing"  
Edward - another attempt, at the philosipher's stone.. -

--

FMA : Legacy OST - Philosipher's stone -  
( Eastern Amestris, Tunnels of : Xing. )

Pride continues to walk with the child,  
as bliss follows silently behind them both.  
Bliss continue on, with a puzzled look as to the child's purpose.  
Pride never saying much to her,  
continues to be amasied himself.  
over the child's will..

Pride looking back from time to time, at toby.  
as the child says nothing, only continues following.  
only looking forward in a simplistic trance.. pupil's white with blue lines, and black centers..

--

FMA : Legacy OST - Reminiscence -  
(Eastern Amestris, Sunkin city of : Xing )

Atomsk and raina a few short hours,  
finally catch up to edward and alphonse..

They find them inside of the sunkin city, the square of which.  
nothing but barron wasteland..

As they come running up atomsk speaks.  
Atomsk : "We came as quickely as we could, after the stand off.  
Unfortunetly.. Kimblee, will not be joining us.." - grins -  
Edward : " good, least that's one down.. three to go.."

Raina : " mustang, riza, and armstrong are not far behind.  
They'll be arriving, shortly.."

Alphonse looks to edward as he speaks.  
Edward then looking to atomsk with a smierk, saying.  
Edward : "Well, well.. then the gang's all here"  
Edward : - time for a reunion, bradly will never forget. -

--

FMA :Legacy OST - Beaming sunlight -  
(The Sunken city of : Xing )

Atomsk, Raina, Edward, and Alphonse All gather around a small fire light, shines brightly in the darkness.. alphonse begins leading the conversation.  
Alphonse : " We must find a way to destroy bliss,  
if it's of any consolation to both of you.  
I am truly sorry, for your loss"  
Alphonse : - I never knew.. that we, were the same.. atomsk.. -  
Raina looking back to alphonse,  
speaks as alphonse thinks to himself..

Raina : " no, alphonse.. our's was a mistake, as well.  
like you, we've both learned from it.. time gave us what we needed to survive without, her.. we, alwyes did.. even, back then"  
Atomsk nodding to his sister in return, as raina speaks.  
agreeing with what she was explaining.  
Alphonse looking at raina as he spoke, begins to think again to himself.  
Alphonse : - Though blind, she can see.. a many great, and wonderous things-  
alphonse smiled as he herd that,  
knowing the two were fine living with there consequence.  
they turned it around, and made a strength out of the inncodent.

Atomsk : "And now.. for your awnser"  
he nods to raina, she then slowly takes her necklace off.  
and smashes it onto the ground.. atomsk speaking while she picking something off the ground.  
Atomsk : "like all people, we as well kept somthing of sentimental value.  
through the years, people live share lives, memories, and milestones.  
unlike us, we never really had a home.  
our lives are consistiant wondering.. destined to drift, for eternity"  
Al looks in sadness, as atomsk says this.  
thinking thoughts of ed as he looks at him.  
Thinking of his own.. ..Legacy..

--

FMA : Legacy OST - Strategy -  
( Eastern Amestris, Ruins Of : Xing )

Armstrong, mustang, and riza, finally catch up inside the sunken ruins of xing.  
they all stop for a moment starring in awe.  
Roy : " I thought.. I, destroyed this place..?!"

Louis and riza along with mustang, stare in shock over this phanomina.  
Edward : "It's not what you think, general"  
says a disturbed edward.  
Edward : " come down, an alphonse will explain"  
They all look puzzled, as edward sit staring into the fire.  
atomsk raina sit acrossed from him.  
and alphonse holding a small bag of bones,  
the string clenched in his hand.  
alphonse pocket's the small sack up, as the three walk toward the four.

As all seven gather, alphonse begins to explain there situation.

--

FMA : Leguacy OST - Suspicion -  
( Eastern Amestris : Ruins of Xing )

The seven soon gather round the small fire,  
as alphonse explains to them his theroy.  
Alphonse : " As I can see it.  
this is the works of, none other dante..

when our father was conflicting with her, and the gate of alchemy..

this is the direct result of that inncodent.  
like the creations of the philosiphers stone.  
this.. is the sunken city, of xing.."

Atomsk doesn't look toward the other six, now sitting around the small fire.  
atomsk is gazing upward with a puzzling look about him,  
his posture streighten's once he speaks.  
Atomsk : " we're home sister"  
Raina suprised asks.  
Raina : " what"  
Atomsk : " this is xing.. our, hometown"  
everyone gathered look's to atomsk with shock..

Raina : " Then, you mean"  
Atomsk : " As strange as it may seem,- sigh - it is familier.. "  
Roy : " this place looks, entirly like xerxes.. how is that possible..?"

atomsk - I've got, no choice now.. they.. she, has to know.. -  
Atomsk : " I suppose it's only fair for all of you to know... "  
Atomsk now turning to face all of them.. begins to explain.  
atomsk : " there are three kingdoms within the mother land that were erected as temples to watch over the lands.  
one you know of was xerxes.  
this one covered most of the vast desert.. xing.  
and the third, hidden in secret, from us all.  
Alphonse : " what does this have to do with toby and this city..?

Atomsk smiles then awnser's alphonse's question.  
Atomsk : " One thing,The orborus seal"  
Edward : " of course.. that makes perfect sence.. !  
but.. I'm still confussed..? "  
Edward look's again to alphonse..

Edward : "I still don't get what pride, is up to with toby though.  
I mean, it would take alot more human lives then.  
that of just the child.?"

Mustang then explain's somthing out of the ordinary.  
Roy : "when I was researcher, early in my years.. I came upon an old prophecy.  
legends tell of a child bonding with the gate"  
he then places his hand on his chin.  
Roy : "but anything other then that, I cannot confirm.. the rest is all a blurr.."

They sit silently for a moment, then edward speaks.  
Edward : " you think it could be talking, about toby..? I'm not one on fate but, you think it's possible"  
Alphonse looks to edward calmly, atomsk then ask's.  
Atomsk : " let's hope the worst hasn't happoned yet"  
The seven soon begin to devise there plan, to stop pride.  
knowing the dasterdly homunculus,  
would have obsitcles for them along the way.  
they all now prepared to take the last, of the humunculi down.  
and soon begin to track, where sin had vanished..

Alphonse spots the footprints, and finds there path.  
signaling the rest, they follow without question.. into the darkness, of the tunnels..

--

FMA : Legacy OST - Full Metal Panic - Counter attack -  
( Tunnels Of Xing : Hidden Rebel Base )

The Team Race through what seemed to be endless, miles of tunnel.  
using the map mustang stole from the base, they manage to make there way through slowly.  
avoiding the remaining rebel teams, over laying the city.  
they continue, untill they find there destination.  
the hidden base underneath xing..

Roy : "here it is"  
says a silent mustang.  
as they begin to race on, they notice the missle nearring completion.  
Roy soon opens a small sack tied to his belt and hands a small bomb to, edward and raina..

Roy : " make sure this goes off, and the missle is destroyed.  
the detonator is on the left side.  
...this'll give us, plenty of time to get the boy and get the hell outta here.  
before detonating this thing, It's gonna be one hell of an explosion.."

Roy smiles as he hands the bomb over to ed.  
edward saluting the general him back to the major.  
Edward : "good luck fuher.. " says a deturmined edward.  
roy only smiling leads the others, towards the child..

They race on,  
as edward and raina split from them.. the five, off to save the child.  
while the other two, off to destroy the large missle.  
Mustang at the ready charges first, the rest following swiftly behind him.  
roy hits the side of the wall with his shoulder, then signals the others to come ahead..

Ignition glove on, and fingures at the ready.  
mustang carefully survayes the area.  
making sure there stealth, is kept.  
The others swiftly run inside of the tunnel, as mustang follows behind..

--

FMA : Legacy OST - Traveling Incognito. -

( Ruins Of Xing : Hidden Rebel Base )

Edward and Raina run toword the giant missle,  
they stealthfully make there way passed the guards.  
now beginning there watchfull eyes again, after having there meal.  
edward soon places the bomb underneath,  
one of the structure's massive beams.  
Edward : " ..I hope this works"  
says a disturbed edward, looking back to raina,  
as she holds the now detached, detonator in her hand.. edward then says to her..

Edward : " K.. It's Set, Let's go join the others"  
Raina gives a quick but quiet nod, and they both stealthfully.  
Make there way out of the rebels sight.  
once the last guard has passed, the two make there way inside the tunnels.. Edward : " This had better work.." Edward says to her as they make there, way through the tunnels.  
looking for any mark, mustang might of left.  
Raina points out somthing along the wall.  
Raina : "look.." Edward notices it right off, mustang's mark in chalk.  
edward : "There not far up ahead, let's go"  
Raina nod's as they both, run away from the mark.  
Looking for there companions..

FMA : Legacy OST - Dispicable acts. - ( Eastern Amestris, Sunken City : Innards Of Xing )  
They approch the large doors, covering the other end of the cavern.  
the hall inwhich there were, no other exits.. Armstrong and riza on the right of mustang,  
whille atomsk sit crouched on roy's left.

Roy speak's quietly, as they approch the doors to the inner chamber.  
the bluish glow, comming from beyond is already in effect.. Roy : "We don't know what to expect beyond these doors, people.  
If he's in there, we'll find out what he's after.. If toby's hurt in any way, al.. Take him out, on sight.. got that"  
Alphonse gives a grim but sturdy look to mustang, nodding in return..

roy : " Atomsk.. I want you on my left flank, when we enter.  
Your waves will be used, incase bliss tries to do anything.. premature.." After roy gives his command, atomsk nod's silently.  
he grips his guitar, waiting for a signal.  
but thinks, premature thoughts himself..

Roy : "Armstrong.. I want you and riza, to keep my back.  
Incase sin, comes out of the wood work"  
Armstrong and riza nodding in silence..as they both prepare..

As they begin to move towords, the giant cracked doors.  
Pride's vicious, evil laugh, could be herd on the other side.. Pride : "Ha.!..Ha,Ha,!! AAAAHHH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!.."

FMA : Legacy OST - Taboo -  
( Eastern Amestris : Innards Of Xing )

As Atomsk Races for the door..screaming.  
Atomsk : "screw, this crap.! "  
Raina begins to run up towords the large doors,  
knowing what is about to come.  
Roy screams to him.  
Roy : "ATOMSK, WAIT!!" and reaches out a hand as he watches raina pass him..

her visions these past few weeks, were terrifiying.  
but she never had the heart, to tell him.  
she continues, heart racing.  
She passes mustang and the others,  
alphonse and edward looking in shock, as they watch.  
atomsk swings the doors open.  
he is meet in the stomach..by bliss's sword.. she throwing it just as he, enters the sanctum..

raina then catches atomsk, just as he falls.  
holding the sword in his stomach, he falls his face is in shock.  
total amasement of the fact, he was slayin.  
bliss looking back as she watches it happon, now realized what she had done..

She then smiles, as her son lay there held in her daughter's arms.  
Raina then saying to atomsk, while crying in his chest.  
Raina : "Wake up..!! wake up!! wakeup!! ..brother.  
you have to.. we have to finish, this.. or we won't, be free.. brother..? ..please.." Raina cries hert heart out. Pride grins at the sight, knowing that atomsk was truly dead..

Raina holding her brother in her arms, continues to cry.  
she then lets out a scream, calling out to him.  
Raina : "..ATOMSK.!!"

--

FMA: Legacy OST - Sorrow-  
( Inner sanctum of : Xing )

Pride soon turn's his head back, to the circle.  
as the boy is now transformed..

Into a bright glowing blue being, the purple eyes showing, a flaring color.  
Bliss look's onto the boy, then turns her head to pride.. saying..

Bliss : "guess that was the soul, you we're referring to ..right"  
Pride looking on as the child transforms, before his eyes says.  
Pride : "yes, that was.. and now..? for our reward.. !" The three watch on.  
as the child then stands again, after being suspended in mid air.  
by the transmutation circle.  
pride speaks with a demanding but suprised tone.  
Pride : " behold. ! ..The True Philosipher's Stone"

Toby looks forward, with blue eyes, and no pupil's.  
The boy stand there, with long filling black hair.. the blue eyes, glow emminating from the final soul.  
the color of his spiritual essance, made his skin a dark emerald.  
toby then looks with lazy eyes as they open.  
looking towards atomsk, and raina.  
then stares silently at the sight.  
As raina screamed her brother's name.  
Raina : "Atomsk !... ...atomsk"

FMA : Legacy OST - Resentment. -

( Inner Sanctum Of : Xing )

There atomsk lay on the ground,  
a cold stare show upon his face as he lay.. frozen solid.  
Dead from the blade, that was used to slay him.  
his sister raina cradeled, aginst his cold body.  
she sobbing over her dead brother.. pride then laughs in revelation.  
Pride : "This is it, the true philosipher's stone..!"

Pride stand there, reveling in the creation.  
as the boy stand there silently.. he looking upon atomsk.  
the flare like blue eyes peering into the hollow shell that once was a man.  
as bliss stands there shocked to see when the boy, slowly step forward.  
toby soon walk's at a steady pace, slowly walking to the two.  
raina looking at the boy as he approched..not saying a word..she simply looks to her older sibling laying there cold and dead.. the boy then looks to her ,then slowly to atomsk.. he standing silent..for only a moment..

Toby : "he isn't dead yet, only broken inside.  
..I can fix him, if you let me..?"

Raina unsure of the stated fact, look's toward the boy.  
Then says.  
Raina : " not on the cost, of your own life"  
The child looking back to her says.  
Toby : "It's ok, I Promise"  
...Toby Then, Clap's his hands..

-  
- End of act 10 -

FMA :Legacy OST - FATE - 1:38

Edward : "On the next, Full Metal Alchemist : Legacy "  
Alphonse : " ACT : 11 - The True, Philosipher's stone..-

Images of pride standing on one side of a bridge,  
as mustang stands on another.  
both on each side ..with swords drawn..

Pride : "If you think, you have the gut's.. Herr Furrur.  
Then I suggest, you make your stand.."

Mustang : "I knew this road, would finally lead down.  
to you, and I.. Bradly.!"

Edward and Alphonse clapping there hands together,  
as they face sin for the final time..

Raina and atomsk, fighting for there lives..aginst.. bliss..

Atomsk : " Raina, this is our only chance.. to correct this horrible, wrong. !" 


	12. Chapter 12 : ACT 11

Full Metal Alchemist : Legacy ACT : 11 - The True Philosipher's Stone -

FMA : Legacy OST - Sad resolution.  
( Inner Sanctum Of : Xing )  
Toby kneels before the fallen body.  
now placing his hands, onto the cold chest of atomsk.  
Thus Atomsk begins to glow, a bright blue from the boys touch..

thus healing him, right before his life left his body.  
Atomsk suddenly but slowly awakens.  
raina looking on as she feels sad, realizes he is brought back to life.  
she slowly turns to him as the boy turns to her.. the child says.  
toby : "and now, for you.." he then places his hands onto her face,  
and her eyes are brought back.  
she then removes her blind mask.  
and for the first time after that fatefull day,  
she can finally see..

now slowly turning to her brother as he awakens,  
she looks on silently.. looking, to atomsk.

FMA :Legacy OST - FATE - 3:23 ( Inner Sanctum Of : Xing )  
As Atomsk struggles to stand up.  
slowly raising up..using his guitar as a crutch.  
Atomsk : "heh.." he grunts while struggling to get back up..then saying to pride.  
Atomsk : " Time hasn't run out, for me.. heh, just yet.."

Mustang now running towords Atomsk, then screams.. roy : " STOP.!! "  
Rushing to atomsk's aid, he unsheathes his sword.. Pride lunges, to kill Atomsk once more.  
Mustang's sword collides with prides,  
Igniting sparks between the two blades..

Mustang then says to pride.  
Roy : "Your fight is with me, now.." And flings pride back, with a force from his blade.  
Mustang then says.  
Roy : "A life, for a life.. first.." The end of his sword, pointed towords pride.  
Pride suddenly feeling a little weak from mustang,  
simply keeps silent.  
having no objections as to roy's proposition.  
as atomsk and raina, fight bliss.  
sin then begins to attack, edward and alphonse..

(Edward and alphonse)

Sin begins to attack from out of the woodwork,  
as edward ducks to the left, and alphonse ducks to the right.. beginning there strategy, for defeating sin.  
alphonse having the bones.  
begins to create a circle,using chalk.  
he beings to draw fast, upon the ground..

Sin begins her barrage of fists and kicks,  
making edward dance around.  
dodging them like a drunken monkey.. Sin : "I don't care if your brother has my bones,  
I'm going to enjoy killing you..." Then lunges to punch edward again,  
dodging her moves as she swings.  
Sin : "I'll crush, you both..!" edward then dodges a strong sweep kick,  
and begins to attack on his own.  
Edward : "what you fail the realize is your weak,  
especially around your remains.. what's worse is, he's almost done"  
He then lunges to kick her, but she leaps out of the way.  
he grinning back to her, spwaks sarcastically.  
Edward : " we're gonna destroy you."

( Raina and atomsk )

Raina petrifiyed by atomsk rising up, and weilding his guitar again.. Is suddely relieved to see him alive.  
Atomsk standing with stained clothes,  
continues to wait for bliss to attack.. saying to raina.  
Atomsk : "I believe.. it is time, dear sister..." says atomsk, gripping his guitar.  
Bliss walking towords them,  
then stops just standing a small distiance away.  
Atomsk then kicking her sword to her, then screams at a charge.  
Atomsk : "Time to pay my debt, twice.! "

As raina watches on still amasied,  
she then snapps to and begins to fight.  
her new eyes all she can see for the moment,  
she then utillises her alchemy.  
and begins to fight, along with atomsk..

They inturn both attack bliss.  
she dodges with quick reflexes, and uncanny speeds.. and strike's raina, thus knocking her down.  
and atomsk to the left.. Atomsk, skimming acrossed the floor to a near hault.  
Raina then begins attacking, with all she has.  
bliss suddenly, not being able to take her..

Raina is knocked to the ground.  
Atomsk then gets back up and runs at her again,  
this time swinging his guitar around like a giant warhammer.. using the momentum, he then begins to knock her back.. with a fail swoop of his weapon, he soon slows down.  
and stands infront of her..

bliss picks her sword up again, slowly standing up.  
Bliss : "why must you fight us, son ?  
we, could be happy.. you, I, and raina"  
Atomsk then glarring back at her, with cynical eyes.  
Screaming as he charges again, towords her.  
Atomsk : "Because.. Your Not.. Our,Mother.!! "

( Edward and Alphonse )

Sin begins to strike at edward,  
after ed landing a hit over her head with his left leg.  
comming down hard, she then twists her body around, unnaturally.  
and begins to bind herself around edward.  
Ed screaming in pain.  
Edward : "AHHH!!..AHH!!" Sin liking the sound of it, begins to tighten her grip.  
she is then met at the head, by alphonses staff.  
she then releasing her hold, on edward.

Edward then claps his hands, and emmits electircity from his hands.  
she is shocked and burned by his alchemy and releases fully,  
leaping off of him just in time to see alphonse's smeirk.  
Alphonse getting ready to cast, the circle about her.  
sin suddenly finds herself, standing in the middle of it..

( Atomsk and raina )

Atomsk then charges scraming in rage.  
Atomsk : "AAAAHHHH!!" bliss steps aside, then backhands him knocking him away.  
raina suddenly comes from a leap, and begins to kick and punch her.  
Bliss backing off and, swinging her sword.  
raina dodging the attacks, swiftly.  
Raina attacks from the left, as bliss turns and continues to strike at her.. they inturn, dodging eachother's attacks..

( Mustang & Pride.. )

Mustang watching the 4 fight, notices pride not moving at all.. he slowly raises his blade, as pride slowly submits.  
Pride : " You are a more admorable foe, then I thought.. mustang.."

mustang looking back in complete silence, says nothing to him.  
As pride grunts looking, his eyes glow bright red..

(Riza and Toby )  
Armstrong helps mustang.  
keep pride at bay, whille riza signals Toby toward her.  
Toby then slowly walks to her slowly, as raina and bliss fight beside him.  
nearly missing his small head..

riza then fold's her arms over toby,  
as he looks on with lazy purple eyes.  
not entirly coherant, to the battle commencing..

( Raina and atomsk )  
Atomsk and raina still backing off bliss,  
as they continue to nugg her with dicicive tactics.  
back into the same circle, alphonse drew.. bliss swings at atomsk, as raina kicks missing her head.. she swipes her sword missing rainas ankle.  
atomsk comes down hard again making her leap, onto the circle template..

she suddenly looks to sin, sin back to bliss.. both looking in fright.  
as alphonse claps his hands, looking at sin smiling cynicly at her.. She starring back, in shock.  
Now turning his head back,  
alphonse begins the binding transmutation..

--

FMA :Legacy OST - Pity -  
( Inner Sanctum Of : Xing )

Sin and Bliss.  
Both begin to scream from the circle, glowing... The transmutation bind working, as they both shreik in agony.. Atomsk then watches as they burn.  
raina tossing baby teeth, inside of the template.  
it reacting as a catylst to bliss..

At The same time, alphonse tosses the small bag of bones.  
The template circle it acting as the catylst for sin.  
the circle soon glow a bright blue,  
and the reaction is sheer frightning...

Sin and bliss both burst into flame, screaming in pain.  
as there bodies slowly disintigrate..

The elrics and rinwells, both look on.  
as both humunculi, simply burn to ash.  
screaming from horror then falling silently.  
the only sound remaining, is of the burning.

--

FMA : Legacy OST - Shinoku -  
( Inner Sanctum Of : Xing )

With bliss and sin destroyed, pride has noone left to turn to.  
looking for an escape, but is caught with the state alchemists.  
he glares saying.  
Pride : "This maybe The end for them, But.  
I, am still able to make others.."

Mustang with his sword still drawn, then speaks back.  
roy : "Not while I am still, A general !"

Pride sneers at him saying.  
Pride : "If It's a state you want, herr furrur.  
Then mustang, It's a state you'll get.  
but.. Tis, On my terms !! Not Yours..!"

Mustang then says.  
Roy : "I don't care what suprises you have up your sleave, bradly !  
..But what ever it, is.. I've got one, Even Bigger.."

Pride sneers at mustang, lifting his sword up again.  
This time he slowly raises it, towards the one eyed man.  
Pride : " You May have Killed My Army, Flame Alchemist"  
Prides eyes begin to flash, a bright red again.  
Pride : " But, Rest Assured.. I'll Have Your Head For It.."

Mustang soon raises his sword again pointing to him again.  
then speaks with a glare.  
Roy : "If you think you have what it takes, herr furrur.. Then, Come and get Me..!"

Pride Then stares at mustang.  
roy Glarring back at him.. Now Both Preparing .. To Face Off..

--

FMA : Legacy OST - Final Battle /X tv ost -  
( Inner Sanctum Of : Xing )

Mustang prepares, his sword risin towards pride.  
As pride slowly steps again,To one side.  
Preparing for attack,him self.  
With both holding an arm behind there backs,

they begin to sword fight.. Mustang leading, while pride defending..

The two fight now.  
perrying and thrusting, at eachother.. as there swords clash, sparks flying as they collide.  
mustang and pride, Striding around the large room..

Atomsk, Edward, Raina, Alphonse Louis, riza and toby stare in awe,at the twos uncanny techniques.  
roy and pride continue, now heading towards the stairs..

Pride backing off, Slices at mustang.. but only catching air, as roy duck from the blade.  
mustang, twirling himself around, strikes at pride.  
meeting his sword in the middle of the spin,  
roy smierks as pride glare... roy now begin's to drive pride, forward towards the steps..

They now continue there sword fight, along the stairwell.  
pride backing upward, whille roy keep the clear advantage.. As mustang lunges forward, pride kicks him back a bit..

Mustang quickly grabs hold of the wall, struggling to hold his ground.  
Pride lunges to strike, repeatedly... Mustang holding on and defending for dear life,  
struggles to fight the humunculus off.. Mustang then lunges back onto the stairwell,  
fighting off pride in battle.  
They both struggle to fight..

Pride somewhat tripping backward,continuing to fight off mustang.  
as he slides back using his sword as his sheild.  
They both continuing to fight eachother,  
on the bridge over laying the lighted circle.  
everyone stands in awe, as pride and mustang fight..

Swords continue to violently clash,  
as they feriously fight for there lives.  
Pride gets back up, and they begin again.  
this time mustang fighting off, prides every attack backing him off..

Pride savagely strikes at mustang,  
this time mustang grips at his hand.  
The dagger revieled, prides hand clenched in one fist of mustangs... They now struggling on the left side of the bridge.

Pride flashes his red eyes, as mustang then.  
begins to push him over the edge..

Pride looking back in suprise, and shock.  
As he slowly begins, to fall..

-

FMA : Legacy OST - Hellsing ultimate : Gradus Vita..-

(Inner sanctum of : xing )

Pride slowly falls downward.. as he begins to realize, what has just happoned..

Mustang finally overthrowing the humunculi,  
he now falling to his demise..

Roy slowly walks to the edge, watching as pride falls.. Pride's body then hits the template,  
he shreiks from the blue,emmited glow Pride : "AAAAAAHHHHHHH"  
Atomsk, Edward, Raina, Riza, Toby, and Armstrong.  
all watch in awe, as pride continues to shreik in horror..

Meanwhille.  
( Rebel front: Ruins of old ishbal )

Vato falman, gathers the remaining rebel leaders.  
As one by one they are brought in, by the state..

One, by one.  
the battles are small, but fought as they are each brought down..

(Western Amestris : Abandonded Facility )  
Vato falman,  
takes out the remaining rebels in the abandonded facility.. not an easy task, but his efforts counted 600 rebel factors captured.  
within the abandonded facility..

( Southern Amestris : New Ishbal )  
Haymans bertta : conflicts with the rebels, west of new ishbal.  
a few short hours later,  
he emmerges with 400 rebel factor members..

Haymans look's as one of the rebels,  
looks back to him revieling a familier face... ( Hitler )

Roy stand there over the large balcony.  
looking down upon, the large circle template.  
then slowly pulls out the felt pouch.  
and tosses it, over the balcony of the bridge..

As prides body begins to slowly burn,  
he reviels the last of his transformations..

revieling alot of diffrent faces, intertwining with others..

(Slowly as pride burns.. He transforms his face.. multiple times..) Dante, Hughes, Hoenheim, Armstrong, hawkeyes, Edward,  
Alphonse, Winrey, Sheska, Falmans, Haymens, Jean, Izumi, Bliss, Sin, Lust, Gluttony, Envy, Chaos, Kimblee, Atomsk, and Raina's ..All meld, Untill...

Pride tries to transform his face into Mustangs,  
But his face melts into the fire's of the circle.  
Boiling his, broken skull.. down, to ash.  
His hand, steached towards the heavens...

It breaks,and scatters ...to dust.

...Mustang looks back, over the balcony of the bridge.  
Silently..

--

FMA :Legacy OST - Beaming sunlight -

( Alphonse : ) "After the war.. Everything changed..There alwyes.  
and forever will be.. alchemy.  
That was decided upon by, father..

He felt the human race could live, and thrive ..without it..

But... as with all laws.  
this one,too.. Was ment, to be broken..

And, we have.  
Civilizations have been built, and thrived.  
All because of, our will.. Our strength, to survive..

We still gather from time to time, Visiting with each other throughout the years..

Remembering the losses, as well as the memories.  
Of the good times, we all shared.  
It's nothing to loose everything Then, to gain it all back.  
With one simple twist, of Fate.."

Edward walk's up to alphonse,  
as alphonse looks onto the now destroyed desert.  
Al looking onto the burned remains,  
of the abandonded rebel camp..

Edward Then says, as he turns to Alphonse..

Edward : "Yeah.. But still, AL.." Edward smiles to him, as he speaks.  
Edward : " we're, all family... we're, all we got.."

--

FMA :Legacy OST - Victory song -  
(Six months later)  
( Lesuriea : Central City,of Amestris )

A large audience, leading from the front doors of central amestris.. Gather as they watch, The small brigade of familier soldiers.  
along with two state alchemists, Approch the steps..

They soon are all commemorated, by the states secretary of defense..

For there individual efforts.  
Edward, Riza, Armstrong, Raina, Atomsk, Alphonse, Vato, Jean, and Haymans..

All givin each a medal, for there combined efforts..

They each in return saluting, as they recieve them.  
They all then turn in respect and bow before the audience.  
The people cheering them on as they recieve them..

Edward Elric slowly approches the stand,  
beginning his small speach..

As the song ends..Edward begins To Speak..

Edward Elric :  
"We Wouldn't be here today, with out someone special to us.  
Some of you may not know, who he was Or.  
what good.. He has done.  
But he was.. and will alwyes, be.. our friend...

He effected Each our lives, in a diffrent way.. And I can't think of any better man, to dedicate this day to.  
So on commemoration..we, the state salute you.. ! "

All Say,The Name At Once..

" Bregider general, Howard Mase Huges.."

They then stand and salute, before the audience.. all of them, with a vote of confidence as they did so.  
The people cheer, As Edward finished his speach,smiles to mustang.. ..As roy smiles back, on edward.

( Resinbool : Western Amestris )  
FMA :Legacy OST - Heart Of Metal -

Atomsk and Raina say good bye, to alphonse, edward and toby.  
as they split ways..

all five standing on each side of the forked road.  
Alphonse holding toby, by the hand.  
they soon begin, to say there good byes..

Atomsk: "Well I guess, this is good bye... For now"  
Atomsk then shakes alphonses hand..

Alphonse : "Be sure to write, from time to time.  
and please, stop by soon.  
we will welcome you, with open arms.  
You too raina, now that you can see.."

Raina : " I'll be sure too, Lot's if you want.  
I'll send a letter from every post, we stop by"  
Raina then shakes, alphonses hand..

Alphonse then says to raina.  
Alphonse : "No, only once a month.. if it's fine, with your brother"  
Raina shakes, Edwards hand..

Atomsk :"It's perfect alphonse.  
Good bye, edward.  
may our paths meet again, in the near future.."

Edward : " Yeah, sure.  
stop by anytime, you know where I'll be.."

Atomsk then shakes, edward's hand.  
Then slowly waves good bye..

...As they both head off.  
...Toword parts unknown..

Edward, Toby, and Alphonse waving... As they watch Atomsk and Raina, walk into the horizion..

-  
FMA : Legacy OST - Road to manhood -  
( Resinbool : Western Amestris )

As Edward and Alphonse slowly walk back towards home.  
they ponder thoughts about there adventures,  
and how it was truly... A legacy, to begin with..

Edward looks to alphonse, as the approch the top of the hill.  
he simply asks, one thing to his brother.  
Edward : "Race ya home, Al.?"

Alphonse nodding in return, pick's toby up on his shoulders.  
..Then begins to race edward... ...Home..

--

FMA : Legacy OST - Crossroads -

- Creator -  
I'd like to take this time, to thank each and every person who has dedicated themselves.. To reading my, fan fic.  
I hope you all enjoyed the suspence,  
as I have enjoyed writing it for you..

This story is not trademarked for any reason, as Infringement laws will apply.  
To those who cared enough to listen.  
this was infact..the truth..of the gate ..it's self..

the gate of alchemy, will forever be within all of us.  
but..the only way to reach it..is though true, Enlightenment..

May this story reach out to the hearts of all, who hold it dear.  
...For this... is how it, truly ends..

-  
Ending One - FMA : Leguacy - Brothers (English) -  
( A year later)  
( Resinbool : Western Amestris )

The day is brightly shown, along the path to the altar.  
Ed and Winrey walking twords the front of the small church.  
winrey in a white veil dress,  
and edward wearing the same black looking outfit.  
of the sate alchemists..

Both silently press on to the altar, it's self.  
where seig is preparing the wine.  
the goblet shinning brightly in the noon time sun..

Standing on the right of the altar, mustang and alphonse.  
the best man, waits for edward and winrey to approch..

Both smiling on as they both walk.  
On the left of the altar riza and rose along with few others.  
stand on the left, they both approch the alter standing.. there now facing eachother, as edward lifts the veil.  
revieling a smiling winrey..

They both take there hands into eachothers as they now look,  
as seig has already begun the ceramony. Everyone that has gathered looks on silently,  
as seig preaches the vow's to the group.

they look on as he preaches to them.  
the solom tone comming from eds voice.  
saying..as he looks onto winrey.  
Edward : "I do.." winrey looking back to him, then saying.  
Winrey : "I do"  
Alphonse now giving the ring to edward the,  
older elric now placing it on winrey's fingure..

He smiles as he does, so she inturn smiling back.  
they then look back to seig, as he says the remaining phrase Seig : " Let anyone speak,  
who think's these two should not be wed.." ...Noone dare, speaks a word..

And the two then kiss, as everyone begins to clap and smile.  
at the illuminating union.  
Ed and winrey now continue,  
as alphonse gently knocks his elbow into roys rib.  
he then points to riza.  
as she then begins to look back, at mustang.  
Roy smiles back as she picks young daniel up,  
and smiles giving the young boy kissy faces.. Armstrong then rejoyces, as he showes his child off.  
and atomsk and raina, eyes regained look on in joy..

The last images, are of.  
Ed and winrey kissing.. looking into each others, eyes.  
smiling while there forhead's touch..

-  
( 1 year later)  
( Resinbool : Western Amestris )

2 years has passed since edward and alphonse returned.  
We now look into, the new Elric home.  
where winrey is tending, to there new family..

Winrey : "So ed.. what do you think"  
Edward watches through the door of the room,  
before winrey closes it.  
they stare at 3 infants, now sleeping side by side..

Edward : "Sounds like a plan hunny,  
naming our children after ourselves"  
Edward continues to look in silence,  
for a moment then turns to her..

Edward :" It'll be kind of strange.  
to have another edward and alphonse running around,  
not to mention.. a little vision of you.."

He gazes into her eyes as, she smiles.  
starring caringly back at her husband.. then thinks to herself..

Winrey : " Well I've been wanting children, ed.  
don't you think It's a good idea.? "  
I mean, if you look at it from my perspective.  
It's like giving ourselves, a second chance.  
something, we never had.."

Edward then leans into her from behind,  
wrapping his arms around her weighst.  
Then whispering into her ear.. Edward : "Winrey..we have, our chance...right here, right now.."

Winrey only keeps her silence, as she feels his embrace.  
Smiling the entire time, as she watches the trio sleep soundly..

Winrey : " Edward.. If you don't, like the names"  
Edward : " It's fine, winrey.. I'm happy with it.."

Winrey then smiles, as she cares for little edward.  
Covering his small body, with a blanket.  
They both continuing in silence, watch the infants sleep soundly..

--

Ending Two - FMA :Legacy OST - Mienai Yume -

( 2 years later..)

( Southern Amestris : New Ishbal )  
The city of new ishbal is complete,  
people gather as it's general store is opened.. marking the event...

( Eastern Amestris : Ruins Of Old Ishbal )  
The sunken city of xing now destroyed,  
by new king furrur.. Roy Mustang.  
An image of roy leaving the sunken tunnel,  
as explosions can be seen behind him.. he is soon met by riza and armstrong..

( Lesuriea : Central Amestris )  
All missing notes involving the philosiphers stone, are burnned.  
..forbidden by law and, never used in alchemy again..

( Southern Amestris : New Ishbal )  
Alphonse marries rose, and they have two children.  
An image is seen of rose and alphonse.  
alphonse proposes to rose.  
Rose, Alphonse, and Toby carring for the new little ones..

( Central Amestris: Lesuriea )  
Armstrong uses tucks, In competition for the state exams.  
becomming the youngest armstrong ever, to make the grade.. ( age 8 )

( Eastern Continent : M.T. Greystone.. )  
Atomsk and raina still continue there adventures,  
along the eastern continent.  
an image is seen of them standing tall along the cliffside.  
looking on, to the horizion..

( Throughout Eastern Amestris )  
Falman, Haymans, and Havock, remain heavy on the rebellion, For two years.  
they continued to round up, every single factor member.  
Total Rebellion : 2,684 members..

( 1 year later ) ( Lesuriea : Central Amestris )  
The city constructed a new statue in reguards,  
to new furrur Roy Mustang.. his statue standing tall,  
about the square of central.. the crown about his head.  
shining brightly in the sun..

( Resinbool : Western Amestris )  
Edward builds a new addition, to the rockbell home.  
Alphonse helps edward rebuild the missing wall,  
Into another Entire room..

Everyone reunite's...On Edward's ( 20th ) Birthday..

-  
FMA : Leguacy ending 3 OST -Lost heaven -  
-Fin, of the legacy -  
- Hope you Enjoyed it -

- Cast Of Characters -

Lutennant colonel Major : Vato falman Lutennant colonel Minor : haymans bertta Major Seargent : Jean havock

State Alchemist Raina Rinwell : The Alchemic assassin State Alchemist Atomsk Rinwell : The sonic wave alchemist

State Alchemist Edward Elric : The Full Metal Alchemist State Alchemist Alphonse Elric : The Laserus Alchemist State Alchemist Louis Vincent Armstrong : The Strong Arm Alchemist State Alchemist Riza Hawkeye : The Marksmen Alchemist Bregider general Major / State Alchemist Roy Mustang : The Flame Alchemist

Pinako Rockbell Winrey Rockbell Rose Filoshian Toby Filoshian Leto The Sun God's Prist : Seig

- Humunculi -  
Humunculus Pride : The All Seeing, Eye.  
Humunculus Sin : The Slayer Humunculus Bliss : The Betrix Humunculus Chaos : The living Golem Humunculus Anger : The Undead, Crimson Alchemist

- End - 


End file.
